Cœur de démon
by The Raidak
Summary: Deux ans après les événements de Sacrée féline ; alors que Vanessa et ses amies passent leurs vacances d'été dans l'Oregon, celles-ci vont faire la rencontre très inattendue d'une Chiridirelle. Pour la sauver de ceux qui la pourchassent, nos amies devront affronter de nombreux dangers.
1. Prologue

Salut la compagnie !

Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Vanessa, la fille qui s'était transformée en jaguarianne il y a deux ans de ça. Eh oui, ça fait deux ans maintenant. Heureusement que certaines choses n'ont pas changées, comme le fait que nous soyons toujours ensembles avec Nora, Alice et Zoé, mes meilleures amies. Nous sommes toujours aussi proches et inséparables… et toujours aussi fans des _Légendaires_! Sans oublier Sam, mon grand-frère, qui fait officiellement partie de notre groupe depuis qu'il est en couple avec Alice.

À part que nous avons vieilli de deux ans et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est devenu la réincarnation d'un dieu maléfique cherchant à dévaster la planète entière, rien n'a changé en soi… Ah si ! Il y a un truc qui a changé : nous avons commencé à lire _Les Mytichs_. Depuis la sortie de leur premier album, nous suivons leurs aventures avec autant de plaisir et de passion que pour nos chers héros d'Alysia.

 _Première semaine des vacances d'été_

Le mois de juillet est arrivé. Nous allons passer un mois de vacances entier chez Ernest, l'oncle de Nora qui possède un ranch en Oregon, aux États-Unis tous ensembles, avec Sam et mes amies. La veille du départ, nous avions passé la nuit à notre fan-club. Une façon comme une autre de dire au revoir à ce lieu qui va beaucoup nous manquer. Tôt le lendemain matin (même très tôt), on s'est réveillé pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant que les parents de Nora ne viennent nous prendre pour nous emmener à l'aéroport. Le voyage fut long, vous vous en doutez bien. Huit heures de vol interminable pour atterrir à New York. Une fois rendu là-bas, nous avons fait escale pour prendre le train. Direction, l'autre bout des États-Unis.

Et enfin, nous arrivions à la gare de Portland. Quel soulagement. L'oncle de Nora est venu nous chercher avec sa camionnette. Sur la route, un magnifique défilé de forêts et de beaux paysages s'est offert à nos yeux. Au loin, nous aperçûmes le mont Hood, entouré de ses immenses hectares de forêt. Toute cette nature, c'est tellement beau à voir. Passer du temps dans un endroit où l'air est plus pur ne peut faire que du bien. Plus tard, nous atteignîmes enfin notre destination finale : Parkdale.

« Et voilà, les jeunes. Bienvenue à Parkdale. » Dit Ernest.

Le ranch d'Ernest était installé près d'une grande plaine, offrant une jolie vue sur l'horizon où le mont Hood émergeait dans toute sa splendeur.

« Waouh ce que c'est beau ! » Dis-je, impressionnée par la vue.

« Ça me rappelle les montagnes où les lumières touchent la terre, dans _Frère des Ours_. » Dit Sam.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, Sam, ce n'est pas complètement faux. Une fois, l'aurore boréale était passée derrière la montagne, il y a presque vingt ans. Un merveilleux panorama. » Dit Ernest.

On n'aura pas de quoi s'ennuyer ici. Après que nous ayons déposé nos affaires et visité le ranch, l'oncle de Nora nous a emmenés dîner au restaurant. Le reste de la soirée s'est très bien passé. Et pour clore tout ça, nous nous installâmes sur l'herbe pour admirer la beauté du paysage sous le soleil couchant.

« Face à une telle vue, vous ne sentez pas tout à coup l'envie irrésistible d'explorer tout ça ? »

« Et comment, Zoé ! Qui ne rêverait pas d'aventure devant ce spectacle ? » Dit Alice, collée près de Sam qui avait le bras sur ses épaules.

« Vivement qu'on aille se balader en forêt ! Je pourrais vous montrer le lac où mon oncle m'emmenait baigner ! » Dit Nora.

« Il paraît que les forêts du Grand Nord sont aussi belles que celles qu'on trouve au Canada. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Sam. »

« À propos, Nora, merci du fond du cœur de nous avoir invités ici. Toi qui as tout organisé pour qu'on puisse enfin passer nos premières vacances ensemble. » Lui dis-je.

Elle me répondit en souriant. Il est vrai que ça ne nous était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Pour remercier Nora, tout le monde a porté un toast en son honneur. Et nous sommes restés jusqu'à l'arrivée des premières étoiles. Avant d'aller dormir, s'ensuivit l'habituelle dispute de qui-va-dormir-sur-tel-lit. Ernest a emménagé une grande chambre avec plusieurs lits, dont deux superposés. À présent, nous avions plus que besoin de fermer les yeux pour récupérer de notre fatiguant voyage. Je sens que ce mois de vacances va être formidable.

* * *

 _Hors du point de vue de Vanessa_

 _Ailleurs…_

Dans une autre forêt, bien plus loin qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer, une Chiridirelle blessée courait pour sa vie. Cette Chiridirelle était une guerrière, partie en mission de reconnaissance, accompagnée d'une partenaire de combat. Mais elles furent subitement attaquées par une bande d'assassins qui leur avaient tendu une embuscade. Des Galinas, leurs ennemis de toujours. L'attaque avait été calculée avec précision. Beaucoup plus forts et plus nombreux, ils eurent l'avantage. La guerrière Chiridirelle parvint à s'enfuir, abandonnant sa coéquipière déjà tuée. À cause de sa blessure, elle était devenue incapable de voler. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant était courir.

Les assassins Galinas la rattrapèrent aussitôt. Désespérée, elle se mit en position d'attaque, même si elle n'était pas en état de se battre. La Chiridirelle leur lança ses rayons magiques et tua deux Galinas. Mais l'un d'entre eux, à priori le plus fort physiquement, fonça sur la guerrière. De son poing serré émanait une forte lumière. Cela signifiait qu'il allait, lui aussi, lancer une attaque magique. De son réflexe le plus rapide, la Chiridirelle se prépara à anticiper le coup de son adversaire. Leurs attaques montées en puissance s'entrechoquèrent, créant une explosion qui libéra au passage une grande déflagration étincelante. Et après… plus rien. Ils avaient tous deux disparus.

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Point de vue de Vanessa_

Tout le monde s'était levé en même temps ce matin-là. Ernest a préparé un petit déjeuner bien américain (œufs, bacon, café…). On s'habituait joyeusement à cette coutume dont nous n'avions encore jamais fait l'expérience. Exceptée Nora qui, elle, avait déjà l'habitude. Entre-temps, quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Ernest vint le saluer.

« Les jeunes, je vous présente Mike. C'est un ami qui m'aide à entretenir le ranch. »

« Hello everyone ! Ou comme on le dit chez vous : Ah que coucou ! »

Nous l'avons salué aussi et il est venu s'asseoir avec nous. Mike semblait avoir le même âge qu'Ernest, entre 45 et 50 ans. Nora semblait bien le connaître, elle aussi. Il avait l'air sympa comme gars.

« Devine quoi, Ernest ? Ce matin, en passant chez l'épicier, je suis tombé sur un camionneur de nuit qui prétend avoir vu comme un éclair ou un flash bizarroïde apparaître dans la forêt, juste au-dessus des arbres. Le plus troublant, c'est que la météo n'avait pas annoncé de nuages pour cette nuit. »

« Curieux, on avait déjà entendu la même histoire il y a presque 10 ans. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Mike acquiesça en se remémorant ce souvenir qui ne semblait pas très positif.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Demandai-je.

Ernest et Mike virent que leur conversation n'avait pas manqué d'attirer notre curiosité.

« Voyez-vous, les jeunes, il se passe des choses étranges dans le coin depuis quelques temps. D'abord une première histoire de lumière surnaturelle qui s'ensuivit de témoignages de gens qui disent avoir aperçu un monstre gambadant dans la forêt. On a longtemps parlé d'un Big foot. Jusqu'au jour où un jeune ranger est allé mener sa propre enquête en partant sur la piste de ce monstre, et il n'est jamais réapparu. Une patrouille de rangers fut envoyée à sa recherche, en vain. » Expliqua Ernest.

« Très vite, la moitié des gens à Parkdale ont commencé à devenir parano. On a même eu un vieil amérindien qui disait que c'était le Wendigo, un truc de légende, qui rôdait dans nos bois. Beaucoup de curieux, notamment des chasseurs, ont eux aussi tenté de trouver ce monstre. Mais les résultats de leurs recherches étant négatives, on a finit par se dire que la bête avait probablement disparu. Au fil du temps, la vie a reprit peu à peu son cours normal. Voilà tout. » Dit Mike.

Cette histoire nous a laissés confus. Après le petit déjeuner, j'étais sorti prendre l'air dehors. Quand je suis à la campagne, il y a un rituel de bien être que j'aime accomplir : m'étirer les bras tout en me laissant caresser par les doux rayons du soleil et sentir la fraîcheur de l'herbe humide sous mes pieds nus. Plus tard, une fois nos affaires prêtes, nous saluons Ernest et Mike, enfourchons un vélo chacun, et c'est parti ! Nora fut notre guide sur tout le trajet. Sur la route du ranch jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt, où nous avions déposé les vélos, puis sur le sentier menant au fameux lac.

« C'est encore mieux en vrai qu'au cinéma ! » Dit Zoé, admirant la beauté de la forêt.

« Pensez-vous qu'avec un peu de malchance on tombera sur une incarnation du mal sous la forme du Wendigo ? » Demanda Alice, en faisant référence aux _Mythics_.

« Restons tout de même sur nos gardes. On ne sait jamais. » Dis-je en plaisantant.

Après dix minutes de marche, nous commencions déjà à apercevoir le lac derrière les arbres.

« Regardez ! Nous y sommes ! » Dit Nora avant de s'y précipiter en courant.

Elle était si heureuse de revoir cet endroit qu'elle courut à une vitesse folle ; on eu du mal à la suivre. Dès que nous étions enfin parvenus à la rejoindre, le lac s'étendît devant nos yeux. C'est vrai que c'est un joli coin ici.

« Ok tout le monde ! Le dernier dans l'eau est un Jar jar ! » Dit Nora.

Le top départ est lancé ! Tout le monde s'est changé en maillot de bain puis a couru sur le ponton pour se jeter à l'eau. *PLOUF* Wouah la vache ce qu'elle froide !

 _Une demi-heure de nage et d'éclaboussures plus tard…_

« Tu ne veux plus te baigner, Sam ? » Lui demanda Alice.

Mon grand-frère se retourna vers nous pendant qu'il se séchait avec une serviette de bain.

« Non merci, ça ira. J'aimerais me balader un peu seul pour enregistrer le son de la nature, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

C'est vrai ça. J'avais oublié qu'il a emporté sa perche et son matériel de son avec lui.

« Fais ce que tu veux. On est en vacances après tout. » Lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Évite simplement de te perdre. » Dit Alice.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je resterai sur le sentier. »

Une fois rhabillé, Sam partit à travers les arbres avec sa perche sur l'épaule, juste au moment où une nouvelle bataille d'éclaboussures fut déclarée.

* * *

 _Point de vue de Sam_

Après m'être suffisamment éloigné pour n'entendre que le son de la nature, je préparai ma perche et accrocha mon matériel par l'épaule. J'enlevai ensuite mes chaussures afin de ne pas ruiner mon enregistrement en me déplaçant. J'enfilai ensuite mon casque sur les oreilles et appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement. Pieds nus, j'avançais le plus délicatement possible sur le sentier de terre fraîche et de petits morceaux de bois. Ahhhh ce calme naturel. Guettant le moindre bruit, j'entendis soudainement le glatissement d'un aigle. Je me mis alors à scruter les alentours, à la recherche de cet aigle. Il devrait être là-haut quelque part… ça y est, je l'ai vu, debout sur une branche d'arbres. Je pointai alors ma perche dans sa direction. L'aigle cria de nouveau et j'eu une meilleure sonorité ce coup-ci. Puis il s'envola. Je continuai ma quête sonore.

Mais voilà que des bruits de courses vinrent nuire à mon enregistrement. Un peu plus loin en haut à ma gauche, sur un chemin en parallèle du mien, j'aperçus deux personnes, un homme et un jeune adolescent, courir comme si on en voulait à leur vie. Ils avaient l'air sérieusement terrorisés. Ma curiosité me poussait à aller voir ce qui avait bien pu les faire fuir comme ça. À moins que je ne sois tombé sur le tournage d'un remake de _Délivrance_ , pensai-je en plaisantant. Je suivis leurs traces en direction inverse pour arriver devant une petite clairière où se trouvait un grand arbre aux racines sortantes du sol, juste au bord d'un fossé.

Et là, dans ce fossé, ce que je découvris sous mes yeux me fit sursauter au point de laisser tomber ma perche. Pris d'angoisse comme je ne l'avais jamais été, je m'enfuis à mon tour. Il fallait absolument prévenir les filles.

* * *

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_

Je sortis de l'eau et m'installai sur ma serviette pour bronzer au soleil. Quand tout à coup…

« Les filles ! Les filles ! » Nous entendîmes hurler au loin.

« Sam ? »

Pas de doute, c'était bien la voix de Sam que je venais d'entendre. Nous l'apercevions courir jusqu'à nous, complètement essoufflé. Bon sang, le voir dans cet état n'était pas rassurant. Il a forcément dû arriver quelque chose.

« Sam, que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demandai-je alors que les autres sortaient de l'eau.

« Là-bas ! Tout là-bas ! J'ai vu… j-j'ai trouvé… il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! » Nous dit-il en pointant la direction des arbres.

« T'as rencontré le Wendigo ? » Demanda Alice.

« Euh… presque. »

« Comment ça _presque_ ? » Demanda Zoé.

« Venez voir j'vous dis ! Là ! Tout de suite ! Maintenant ! Vite ! » Insista-t-il.

Nous nous rhabillons au plus vite et suivons mon grand-frère en courant. Parfois je regrette la vitesse à laquelle je pouvais me déplacer quand j'étais une jaguarianne. Après un moment de course, nous arrivons près d'un grand arbre au bord d'un fossé. Sam nous fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et de s'approcher doucement. En nous penchant pour regarder dans le fossé, notre souffle s'est coupé. Dîtes-moi que je suis en train de rêver. En bas, dans le fossé, quelque chose s'y trouvait. Quelque chose qui ressemblait énormément à… une Chiridirelle.

 _À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 2

_La nuit précédente_

Dans une caverne du mont Hood, un individu sortit dehors pour observer le paysage obscurci par la nuit noire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y verrait rien à cause du manque de luminosité. Pourtant, il s'obstinait à regarder, donnant l'air de guetter quelque chose, car c'était son instinct qui le lui disait. Tout à coup, il perçut quelque chose à quelques kilomètres de là. Une sorte de flash apparut au-dessus des arbres. C'était bien ce qu'il attendait.

« Enfin… »

* * *

 _Actuellement_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_

Plus aucun mot n'a franchit nos lèvres pendant un long moment. Nous restions immobiles alors que nos regards horrifiés ne quittaient pas la créature inconsciente qui gisait en ce moment même dans le fossé. Nous contemplions chaque détail de son apparence. Cette Chiridirelle ressemblait largement à Amy ; excepté que son corps était de couleur bleu marine et ses espèces de cheveux/reste du corps, eux, étaient violets. On pouvait également distinguer une plaie sur son épaule droite. Quelle grandeur. Je me suis rappelée que Patrick Sobral avait décrit la taille des Chiridirelles comme plus grande que celle d'un adulte humain. Maintenant que j'en vois une de mes propres yeux, je me rends réellement compte de ce que c'est.

Mais pour l'instant, la situation était alarmante. Dix mille questions nous emballèrent l'esprit. Comment une Chiridirelle a bien pu faire pour se retrouver ici ? Que faire ? Fallait-il l'emmener ? Prévenir quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? On ne savait plus quoi faire. Et le temps passant ne faisait que nous stresser d'avantage. Rien ne s'arrangeait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! » Dit Sam en pleine crise de panique.

« Allons pas d'affolement ! Essayons de garder notre calme ! » Dis-je.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, comme le disait Razzia ! » Dit Zoé.

« On vient tout juste de commencer nos premières vacances ensemble, et il a fallu qu'on tombe sur ça ! » Dit Nora.

« Encore heureux, Nora. Ça aurait été le Wendigo, on serait déjà morts. » Dit Alice.

« Lâche-nous un peu avec ton Wendigo ! » Dit Zoé.

Et voilà, il ne manquait plus que ça s'enchaîne avec une dispute. Décidément, la découverte de cette Chiridirelle nous dépassait complètement. En attendant que les autres se calment, je réfléchissais à la décision la plus sage qu'il fallait prendre.

« Écoutez. Je crois qu'il serait plus juste qu'on s'occupe de cette Chiridirelle et qu'on la mette en lieu sûr. »

« Tu veux qu'on trimbale cette démone avec nous ? » Demanda Nora, qui ne semblait guère apprécié mon plan.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. » Dit Sam.

« Regardez-la. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'elle est blessée ? On ne peut quand même pas la laisser mourir ici. Et les gens qui l'ont découvert avant Sam, vous y avez pensé ? Ils doivent être déjà en train d'appeler les rangers au moment où l'on se parle. D'un instant à l'autre, ils vont rappliquer avec des renforts. Et ces types-là ne lui voudront pas du bien. À part nous, qui pourra aider cette Chiridirelle ? »

« Les Chiridirelles sont dangereuses, Vanessa ! L'as-tu oublié ? Faut-il qu'on te résume tous les albums de la série pour que tu t'en rappelles ? Quand elle se réveillera, qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas tenter de nous tuer ? » S'exclama Alice.

Alice n'avait pas tort. Je me suis aussitôt souvenue des événements du tome 15, quand Amy a déclenché sa fureur et ne faisait plus la différence entre ses amis et ses ennemis. Mais tout ça, c'est n'était qu'une histoire de vengeance personnelle. La Chiridirelle qui se trouvait devant nous n'était pas Amy. Rien ne prouve qu'elle soit aussi dangereuse que ça. J'ai chassé ces idées de ma tête et balayé mon regard sur les autres.

« Posez-vous la question : que feraient les Légendaires ? Pensez-vous qu'ils se soucieraient d'eux-mêmes, comme vous êtes en train de le faire ? Ou iraient-ils risquer leur vie pour sauver ceux qui ont besoin d'aide ? Maintenant, imaginez ce qui pourrait arriver à cette Chiridirelle, toute seule, sans aide, perdue dans ce monde différent d'Alysia qu'est le nôtre. »

L'atmosphère s'apaisa d'un coup au sein du groupe. S'ensuivit un échange de regard. Ils semblaient se rendre à l'évidence que nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement. Je savais aussi bien qu'eux que les Chiridirelles n'étaient pas réputées pour êtres commodes, mais c'était un risque qui valait le coup d'être pris.

« Comment s'organise-t-on ? » Demanda Zoé.

« Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Normalement, quand on porte secours à une personne blessée physiquement, il ne faut jamais la déplacer. La première chose à faire est de la soigner sur place. » Répondis-je.

« Mais on n'a pas emporté de trousse de secours. » Dit Alice.

« Bon, voilà ce que je propose : Zoé, viens avec moi au ranch pour m'aider à rapporter du matériel de secours. Les autres, restez là pour prendre soin de la Chiridirelle. » Dit Nora.

Étant d'accord là-dessus, Nora et Zoé retournèrent au ranch à grands pas. Si par chance elles ne rencontrent aucun imprévu sur la route, elles devraient revenir d'ici un quart d'heure. De notre côté, nous examinions la blessure de la Chiridirelle (en restant à distance). À part s'être fait transpercer par une branche d'arbre en tombant, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu se faire ça.

« Versons un peu d'eau sur cette plaie en attendant que Nora et Zoé nous ramène du désinfectant. » Dit Alice.

« Ma gourde est presque vide. » Dis-je.

« Et les autres gourdes sont restées avec les affaires au bord du lac. Allons les chercher. » Dit Sam.

« L'un de nous doit rester pour veiller sur la Chiridirelle. Allez-y, je vous attends là. »

« On va faire vite. » Dit Alice.

Sur ce, Alice et Sam repartirent au lac, me laissant seule avec la Chiridirelle. Le plus délicatement possible, je descendis dans le fossé pour faire couler le peu d'eau qu'il me restait sur sa blessure. Bien qu'elle fût encore inconsciente, j'eus des frissons en m'approchant. De plus près, la Chiridirelle était aussi impressionnante qu'effrayante. Tandis que je faisais couler l'eau sur la plaie, j'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait se produire au moment où la Chiridirelle reprendrait connaissance. Mon cœur battait fort sous l'effet de la crainte. Ça ne me rassurait plus d'être seule avec cette créature. Je me retournai pour voir si les autres revenaient, mais je ne vis personne. Et lorsque je fis volte-face, une grande main m'empoigna violemment le cou. Les grands yeux de la Chiridirelle me fixèrent d'un regard meurtrier.

« Qui es-tu ?! Réponds ! » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle se redressait. « J'ai dit réponds ! QUI ES-TU ?! »

Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. J'ai tenté de me débattre, mais son emprise était trop puissante (et son bras trop long aussi) à tel point qu'elle était en train de m'étrangler. Je ne vous le cache pas, j'avais peur. Peur d'être tuée.

« A-Attends ! Je… je ne te veux aucun- » Essayais-je d'articuler tant bien que mal.

« EH TOI ! ÔTE TES SALES PATTES DE MA SŒUR ! » Cria Sam.

Nous vîmes Alice et Sam revenant avec les gourdes pleines, terrifiés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La Chiridirelle tendit son autre main libre dans leur direction et envoya une attaque de rayon magique. Dieu merci, ils l'ont esquivé de justesse. Me prenant ensuite par la taille, la Chiridirelle grimpa aux arbres et s'enfuit en effectuant toute sorte de rebonds sur les branches, tel un ninja, le tout à une vitesse vertigineuse. J'étais troublée. Et dire que je pouvais faire ce genre de choses quand j'étais une jaguarianne. Au bout d'un moment la Chiridirelle atterrit près d'un grand rocher et me laissa tomber par terre. Soudain, elle gémit de douleur, perdit un peu l'équilibre, et couvrit sa plaie avec sa main. Apparemment, sa blessure l'affaiblissait beaucoup plus que ce que je croyais. Voyant qu'elle ne prêtait plus attention à moi, j'en profitais pour m'enfuir en courant. Mais la Chiridirelle me rattrapa aussitôt en exécutant un grand saut et se retrouva face à moi. Le choc de son atterrissage me fit retomber par terre. Ses espèces de cheveux se mirent à bouger comme des tentacules et s'allongèrent pour m'attraper par tous les membres. La Chiridirelle me prit de nouveau par le cou et matérialisa son autre main en lame tranchante avec laquelle elle me menaça.

« Non attends ! Je t'en prie ! » Suppliai-je d'une voix effrayée.

Elle semblait s'apprêter à faire quelque chose, j'ignorais quoi et j'avoue que je préférais ne pas savoir, mais elle relâcha son emprise et tomba à genoux (et moi sur les fesses. Merci bien). Ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur taille originelle. La Chiridirelle souffrait trop de sa blessure. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. À cet instant, j'aurai eu le temps de m'enfuir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

« Tu vois bien que ta blessure est grave ? Reste calme et évite de trop bouger, d'accord ? »

Elle me dévisagea un instant sans prononcer un mot. Je voyais encore de la méfiance dans ses yeux. Finalement, elle accepta que je l'aide à s'asseoir contre l'énorme rocher.

« Là. Tu n'as rien à craindre. » Lui dis-je d'une voix douce, afin de la rassurer. « Mon nom est Vanessa. Et je vais t'aider. Fais-moi confiance. Tout va s'arranger. »

Au début, la Chiridirelle refusa de me laisser examiner sa blessure, signe qu'elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en moi. Mais voyant mon regard insistant, elle paraissait comprendre que mon geste était pacifique, et me laissa opérer. Pendant que j'essuyais sa plaie avec un mouchoir, elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, me fixant cette fois d'un air que je ne saurai décrire. Au moins, elle semblait s'être adoucie. Un moment, la Chiridirelle balaya son regard sur l'espace autour de nous.

« Ce monde… cette forêt… où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et rauque.

Comment réagirait-elle si je lui disais que je connaissais déjà Alysia, les Chiridirelles, leur guerre contre les Galinas, ainsi que les tristes conséquences que cela aurait sur l'avenir de son espèce ? Mieux valait ne pas lui en parler. Je lui répondis tout simplement :

« Ici, c'est Parkdale, Oregon. Sur la planète Terre. »

Ça l'a choqué d'entendre ça (c'est en tout cas ce que j'en déduis) puisqu'elle scruta de nouveau le paysage d'un air plus attentif. S'ensuivit un silence de quelques secondes qui ont semblé durer une éternité.

« Ce n'est pas Alysia ? » Dit-elle d'un air songeur. « Ça, c'est le pied. »

« Mes amies et moi t'avons trouvé inconsciente dans un fossé. Et comme nous avions constaté que tu étais blessée, les autres sont partis chercher de quoi te soigner… Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom ? »

« Je me nomme Ravenna. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Raven. »

Raven poussa soudainement un cri de douleur et couvrit à nouveau sa blessure. Son état s'aggravait un peu plus.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Raven. Mes amies vont rapporter de quoi te guérir. Tout ira bien. »

« Vanessa ? Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle. Je l'ai regardée d'un air confus. « Je croyais que vous, les humains, détestiez tout ce qui est différent de vous. »

« Pas tous. Beaucoup accepte la différence des autres. »

Soudain, nous entendîmes crier au loin :

« **Vanessa !** »

Raven se mit aussitôt en position de défense, matérialisant ses mains en lames demi-cercle. Au loin, nous aperçûmes les autres courir vers nous. Ils avaient le matériel de secours avec eux.

« Non ! Ils sont avec moi ! Ce sont mes amies ! » Dis-je à Raven, en lui faisant signe de rester calme.

Mes amies et mon grand-frère arrivèrent sur place. Ils scrutèrent Raven avec des yeux écarquillés et n'osaient pas s'approcher d'elle. Un silence gênant régna alors. Je pris donc les choses en main pour rassurer tout le monde.

« Les amies, je vous présente Raven. Raven, je te présente mes amies, Nora, Alice, Zoé, et Sam, mon grand-frère. »

 _À suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 3

« Aah ! »

« Oups, désolée. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? »

Quelle maladroite je suis. J'ai appliqué le désinfectant un peu trop brutalement.

« Non. Une Chiridirelle ne connaît pas la douleur. » Répondit Raven.

Le genre de propos que sortent les guerriers sournois. Sans transition, l'étape de guérison s'était déroulée dans un silence quelque peu gênant. Personne n'osait parler. Après le désinfectant, nous avons recouvert la plaie de Raven avec du bandage. La plupart du temps, cette dernière gardait toujours les yeux rivés sur moi. Bon sang ce qu'elle m'embarrassait. J'évitais de croiser son regard, tout en me demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

« Et voilà. Le bandage est fini. » Dit Alice.

La Chiridirelle ne nous fit aucun remerciement. Malgré ça, nous avons préféré nous garder de toute protestation.

« Alors euh… Raven, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? » Demanda Sam.

Elle hésitait à répondre, soit parce qu'elle croyait que nous risquions de ne rien comprendre, soit parce que c'était plus confidentiel que ça. Raven rapprocha ses jambes contre sa poitrine et prit la parole.

« Mes sœurs, les Chiridirelles, m'avaient envoyée en mission de reconnaissance avec une partenaire sur l'île des Galinas, une race d'hommes-oiseaux contre qui nous sommes en guerre. Depuis peu, nous les soupçonnions de préparer un nouveau plan d'attaque à l'aide d'une amulette magique. »

« Une amulette dis-tu ? »

« Quel genre d'amulette ? »

« Un machin en forme de plaque carrée avec un pictogramme gravé dessus. On ignore exactement de quoi est capable cette chose. Les Galinas l'auraient rapporté d'une expédition. Toute cette histoire nous a inquiétées, alors notre reine nous a envoyées pour en apprendre plus sur cet objet et sur ce que les Galinas comptaient faire avec. Hélas, ils se doutaient déjà que nous allions venir. C'est arrivé tellement vite. Ma partenaire s'est fait tuer. Et moi, seule et blessée, j'étais contrainte de fuir. Mais les Galinas n'ont pas voulu me laisser partir si facilement. Je les ai donc affrontés. Durant le combat, nos énergies se sont croisées par accident, créant une anomalie. Voilà comment j'ai atterri sur votre monde. Au début, j'ai cru être encore sur l'île des Galinas. J'ai donc essayé de retrouver mon chemin, mais je n'ai fait que me perdre davantage. Puis j'ai fini par tomber d'épuisement. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Le temps qu'il nous fallait pour digérer tout ce récit.

« Eh bien, en voilà une histoire. » Dit Zoé, aussi étonnée que nous.

« Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je dois absolument retourner sur Alysia, le monde d'où je viens, prévenir mon peuple de ce dont j'ai été témoin. »

Tout était clair pour nous, à présent que nous savions toute l'histoire. J'examinai de nouveau le bandage de Raven.

« C'est donc un Galina qui t'as fait ça ? » Lui demandai-je en désignant sa blessure bandée.

« Oui. Et il ne m'a pas manquée, cet imbécile. »

Je me suis tout à coup mise à éprouver un sentiment de pitié pour ce que cette Chiridirelle avait enduré. Ça me rappelait des mauvais souvenirs. Une volonté d'agir s'est ensuite manifestée au fond de moi. Plus qu'une volonté, une détermination.

« Tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider, Raven. » Lui dis-je en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne.

Au moment du contact, son regard changea, comme si une drôle de sensation venait de la traverser. C'est en tout cas ce que j'ai cru constater.

« Hum hum. Pardon les amis, serait-il possible qu'on discute en privé ? » Dit Nora en nous faisant signe de nous regrouper un peu plus loin.

Quoi que cela puisse être, elle voulait apparemment éviter que Raven puisse nous entendre. Nous nous sommes donc éloignés de plusieurs mètres de Raven, qui ne nous quittait pas des yeux, toujours aussi méfiante. Vu la distance qui nous séparait d'elle, on ne risquait pas d'être entendus. Une fois rassemblés autour d'un cercle, Nora nous chuchota :

« Écoutez, je n'ai rien contre Raven, mais la question est que va-t-on faire d'elle ? »

« Ma foi, c'est simple : on la ramène avec nous au ranch. » Dit Zoé.

« Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Nora, réfléchis un peu. À moins que tu ne connaisses un meilleur endroit, où pourra-t-on lui offrir asile ? » Dis-je.

« C'est de la folie ! Imaginez comment ça risque de tourner si mon oncle la découvre ?! Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas accepter ça. C'est trop risqué. »

« Allons, il doit bien y avoir un coin où ni ton oncle, ni Mike n'ont l'habitude d'aller ? » Dit Sam.

« Eh bien… à part le grenier, je ne vois pas- »

« Ça fera l'affaire ! Comme ça, Raven aura un abri, le temps qu'elle se remette entièrement de ses blessures et qu'on trouve une solution pour la ramener sur Alysia. » Dit Alice.

Baissant la tête en lâchant un énorme soupir, Nora finit par céder. L'affaire réglée, nous retournions ensuite auprès de la Chiridirelle.

« Raven, nous- »

« Hors de question que je passe encore une nuit dans cette forêt ! » M'interrompit-elle sèchement.

« En fait on allait te proposer de venir avec nous. Nora connaît un bon endroit où tu seras à l'abri de tout danger. »

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, montrant bien son désaccord.

« Par contre, pour t'y emmener, il faudra attendre qu'il fasse noir. Parce que là, en plein jour, ce n'est pas pratique d'y aller sans se faire remarquer. » Dit Zoé.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire : retrouve-nous ce soir, au lac. Nous reviendrons te chercher. » Dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas me laisser tomber ? » Demanda Raven.

« On vient de te soigner. Ce n'est pas un signe de confiance et d'amitié pour toi ? » Répondit Alice.

Raven ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'hésitation se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Très bien. Ce soir, au lac. » Dit-elle.

« Mais en attendant qu'on revienne, où vas-tu te cacher ? » Demanda Sam.

« Je trouverai bien. »

Sur ce, nous avons repris nos affaires et sommes rentrés au ranch. J'adressai un dernier salut à Raven avant de la perdre de vue. Ça me dérangeait de la laisser ici toute seule, mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement si nous voulions éviter le maximum de risque. Je m'efforçais de me répéter que tout allait bien se passer. Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Ernest nous a proposé de faire de l'équitation. Je chevauchais une adorable jument aux couleurs caramel. J'entendis les autres discuter :

« J'me disais, et si c'était Raven le fameux monstre qui rôdait dans la forêt depuis 10 ans, comme dans l'histoire de Mike et Ernest ? » Demanda Zoé.

« Ça m'étonnerait. Raven affirme être arrivée seulement hier soir. Ça ne peut donc pas être elle. » Répondit Nora.

« Avons-nous bien fait de faire comme si on ignorait tout d'Alysia ? » Demanda Alice, peu sûre d'elle.

« Je pense, oui. Si nous voulons gagner sa confiance et l'aider, il vaut mieux continuer à garder le secret. » Répondis-je.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt_

 _Point de vue de Raven_

Hier encore, j'étais auprès des miens. Aujourd'hui, je suis perdue dans un autre monde peuplé uniquement d'humains. Et je suis là, planquée sous un ponton, au bord d'un grand lac, les pieds et le postérieur trempés depuis plusieurs heures. Si mes semblables me voyaient, j'aurais l'air stupide. Tant que j'y pense, vont-elles au moins faire quelque chose pour me retrouver ? C'est peu probable. Encore faudrait-il qu'elles parviennent à venir jusqu'ici, sur cette… Terre. Et d'ailleurs, puis-je vraiment faire confiance à ces jeunes humains ? Je devrais pourtant me méfier d'eux. Ils sont partis en disant qu'ils reviendraient. Mais si ça se trouve, ils m'ont abandonnée et ne reviendront jamais. Voyons s'ils tiendront promesse.

Songer est la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour passer le temps, en plus de contempler le lac, les arbres et la montagne. Il y a deux choses qui m'occupaient l'esprit. La première, c'était le puissant Galina que j'avais combattu l'autre nuit, et à cause de qui je me suis retrouvée ici. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez lui ; comme s'il était possédé par une force étrange dont il n'avait aucun contrôle. Voilà un mystère à résoudre. Je suis presque sûre que l'amulette de ces maudits volatiles y est pour quelque chose.

Enfin, la deuxième, c'est cette fille qui a soigné ma blessure. En plus d'avoir apaisé ma douleur, elle a apaisé ma crainte… Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là ? Non ! Une Chiridirelle ne possède aucune crainte ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur ! Mais cette jeune humaine, pourquoi occupe-t-elle tant mes pensées ? Pourquoi ai-je autant hâte de la revoir ?


	5. Chapitre 4

_Des siècles auparavant, sur l'île des Chiridirelles_

Durant mes années de formation, c'était ma cousine qui m'enseignait l'art du combat. En général, la plupart des nôtres s'entraînait dans l'arène. Contrairement à nous deux qui avions notre lieu d'entraînement privé. Tous les matins, aux premiers rayons de soleil, nous remontions la plus grande falaise de l'île. Une fois en haut, nous nous mettions en position sur un cercle délimitant notre zone de combat, que ma cousine avait elle-même installé.

« Réflexe ! »

Quand nous combattions, plus rien de ce qui se trouvait autour de nous n'avait d'intérêt. On n'entendait plus que le son de nos lames s'entrechoquer. À vitesse grand V, je matérialisais mes mains en armes blanches de toutes sortes. Tout mon corps était une arme. Je restais focalisée sur les enseignements que j'avais appris au fur et à mesure de mes précédentes défaites. Ma cousine était une guerrière redoutable, formée depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

Cette fois-ci, le résultat ne fut pas le même que d'habitude. J'ai réussi à faire tomber ma cousine à genoux, puis l'ai maintenue en croisant mes lames devant sa gorge, prête à la décapiter. Pour la première fois, j'ai eu la glorieuse sensation d'avoir enfin gagné… du moins c'est que j'ai cru durant quelques secondes. Sans y avoir pris garde, ma cousine transforma ses mains en marteaux et me frappa aux jambes pour me faire tomber. Puis elle se plaça aussitôt au-dessus de moi pour m'immobiliser.

« Ne baisse pas ta garde et ne savoure jamais ta victoire trop tôt ! Tu t'es arrêtée pour le plaisir de me voir à ta merci, ce qui t'as fait perdre l'attention ! Même quand on pense avoir gagné, il faut toujours achever son combat jusqu'au bout si on veut en savourer son triomphe ! Avoir commis ces erreurs est absolument honteux, surtout quand tu étais à deux doigts de gagner ! Tu entends, Raven ?! »

« Tu aurais voulu que je te tue ?! Toi, ma propre cousine ?! » M'écriai-je.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Cette défaite était à prévoir, afin que tu puisses en tirer la leçon. En dehors de ça, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès. Je suis fière de toi. »

Je n'aimais pas son côté manipulatrice. On dit que l'élève finit tôt ou tard par surpasser son maître. Eh bien en ce qui me concerne, ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Pendant que nous nous reposions, j'étais assise au bord de la falaise, scrutant au loin l'île des Galinas. Ma cousine vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Ils t'obsèdent ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Je suis tout simplement curieuse de voir ce que ça fait de tuer un de ces oiseaux-là. »

« En soi, ça n'apporte rien. Mais on sent l'impression d'avoir servi à quelque chose. Comme prouver son courage et son endurance aux yeux de son peuple. C'est déjà ça. »

Il y eut un instant de silence qui sembla durer une éternité, avant que je ne le rompe.

« Cousine, penses-tu qu'un jour viendra je deviendrai une grande guerrière ? » Demandai-je.

« Seulement si tu parviens à t'en montrer digne. Notre reine ne choisit pas ses troupes au hasard. Seules les guerrières qui réussissent le rituel sont acceptées. » Me répondit-elle avant de se tourner pour me voir tête baissée. « Raven, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Et si je ne réussissais pas le rituel ? Qu'adviendrait-il ? »

Soudain, elle me prit par le bras pour me relever de force et me fit un face à face brutal, comme si elle cherchait à m'intimider. Elle me parla sur un ton très sec et autoritaire.

« Le trac et l'incertitude sont des choses que tu dois repousser loin de ton esprit ! Des ennemis intérieurs pouvant te mener droit à la défaite ! C'est pourquoi il faut apprendre à les contenir, car nul ne peut vraiment s'en débarrasser ! Retiens bien ces enseignements si tu souhaites devenir une guerrière digne de ce nom, Raven ! »

Sur ce, elle me lâcha et partit. J'étais restée là pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce que ma cousine venait de me dire. Je compris réellement à quel point je n'étais pas encore prête. Mais j'irai jusqu'au bout pour y arriver.

* * *

 _Actuellement_

La voix de Vanessa appelant mon nom m'a aussitôt fait revenir à la réalité. Elle était revenue en compagnie d'une autre de ses amies : Nora, si je me rappelle bien son prénom. Vanessa semblait rassurée de me revoir. Je l'étais de même pour elle. La nuit était quasiment tombée quand nous avions remonté la forêt. Elles m'ont emmenée jusqu'en dehors des bois où nous attendait un gros objet métallique, long et plutôt sale. Elles disaient que ça s'appelait « camionnette » et que c'est un moyen de déplacement rapide, mais polluant. Je m'étais vite allongée à l'arrière puis Vanessa m'avait recouvert d'un drap épais, afin qu'on ne puisse me voir. L'engin s'est allumé en produisant un énorme rugissement. Comment les humains peuvent-ils voyager tout en supportant un boucan pareil ?

Tandis que nous roulions, je sortis légèrement la tête pour observer le paysage défiler de cette terre qui m'était inconnue. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme chez moi. Le soleil éclairait la nature de ses derniers rayons. Soudain, mon attention fut retenue par une mélodie provenant de l'espèce de cabine de pilotage du véhicule où étaient assises Nora et Vanessa. Je me suis rapprochée de leur fenêtre pour mieux entendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandai-je.

« De quoi ? La musique ? C'est _One_ de Johnny Cash. » Répondit Vanessa.

Elle pivota légèrement un bouton situé sur un étrange tableau et le volume du son augmenta.

« Ça s'appelle une radio. Une petite machine qui diffuse de la musique. Ça évite de s'ennuyer sur la route. »

Ingénieux pour garder le moral. Et dire que mon peuple a toujours considéré les humains comme des êtres inférieurs. Pourtant, quand je découvre leurs inventions, je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont un certain talent que nous n'avons pas. Je continuai à écouter la chanson. Même si je n'en comprenais pas un mot, elle me plaisait.

« Où va t-on ? » Demandai-je.

« Au ranch de mon oncle Ernest. Ce n'est pas très loin. » Répondit Nora.

« C'est quoi un ranch au juste ? »

« Eh bien, c'est un endroit où on élève des animaux appelés _chevaux_ , afin d'enseigner l'équitation. »

« De l'esclavage d'animaux ? Élégant. » Répondis-je ironiquement.

* * *

 _Point de vue régulier_

Sur la route, nos compagnons croisèrent des voitures de rangers allant en direction de la forêt. Et en à peine une heure, un périmètre de sécurité venait d'être installé par les rangers autour de la clairière où nos héros avait rencontré Raven. Plus tard dans la nuit, deux membres de la police scientifique débarquèrent sur place, effectuant des analyses et autres recherches avec leurs gadgets et produits chimiques. Un peu plus loin, un ranger stoppa une voiture noire. Le conducteur descendit et fut emmené jusqu'au périmètre. Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Le voilà. » Dit le shérif.

« Qui donc ? » Demanda l'un des rangers.

« Notre envoyé de Washington. »

« Ah oui, ceux que le gouvernement considère comme de **vrais** experts. Ils viennent encore nous piquer notre enquête et on va encore passer pour des incompétents. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose contre ces types-là. Eh puis, ils ne sont pas réputés pour être des rigolos. Alors tâchons de garder notre sang-froid et de coopérer. »

Effectivement, pour une enquête de cette dimension, il n'était pas étonnant que le gouvernement envoie quelqu'un de hautement qualifié pour ça. De nos jours, ils ont tendance à agir vite et bien. Le type en question, un homme en costume-cravate noir et lunettes noires, franchit la limite du périmètre sécurisé. Il sortit sa plaque et se présenta.

« Agent spécial Barry Mansley, des Services Secrets. Washington m'a envoyé pour diriger cette enquête. Eh bien, qu'avons-nous ? »

« Ce matin, un chasseur et son fils affirment avoir découvert une créature humanoïde inconsciente dans les parages. À cet endroit précis. » Expliqua le shérif avant d'indiquer le fossé.

Ils s'accroupirent au bord du fossé pour avoir une meilleure vue tandis que le shérif l'éclairait avec sa lampe-torche.

« Regardez juste ici. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une trace de pied non-humain. »

En effet, une empreinte d'un long pied avec des griffes était visible sur la terre humide du fossé. Même derrière ses lunettes noires, le regard intrigué de l'agent Mansley était tout à fait distinguable. Mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vois, je vois. Avons-nous quoi que ce soit sur cette créature ? Une photo ou une piste quelconque ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hélas, non. Aucun des témoins n'avait emporté d'appareil sur soi. Mais j'ai eu la riche idée d'avoir fait appel à deux gars de la police scientifique et eux par contre, ont réussi à trouver quelque chose. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Le shérif emmena l'agent Mansley sous une tente où se trouvait ordinateurs, gadgets, et autres appareils électroniques. Les deux policiers scientifiques commencèrent à expliquer :

« Permettez-nous de vous présenter la dernière merveille du génie technologique. Il nous permet de recréer un visuel net et précis de n'importe quelle trace tout en effectuant l'analyse d'A.D.N. – Cette espèce de caméscope scanne l'empreinte à un angle proche des 90°, puis l'ordinateur modélise l'image pour refaire les perspectives. Ensuite, on imprime l'image via cette imprimante 3D et voilà le travail. Pas mal, non ? »

Ils lui apportèrent ensuite un moulage de l'empreinte de la créature (à savoir Raven). L'agent Mansley l'examina de plus près. Cette fois-ci, son regard était indéchiffrable.

« Et les analyses A.D.N. ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Origine inconnue. Rien qui peut provenir de notre planète. Extra-terrestre, en d'autres termes. »

« Yep. Je vote aussi pour l'extra-terrestre. Parce qu'une empreinte pareille, ça n'a rien d'un Bigfoot. »

« Moi ça m'évoque plutôt les monstres marins des vieux films des années 50. »

Ne prêtant pas attention aux commentaires comiques des policiers scientifiques, l'agent Mansley reposa le moulage. Il prit ensuite un air plus intimidant, de façon à bien pouvoir se faire entendre.

« Conservez cette trace et faîtes en sorte qu'on ne vienne pas nous poser de questions. Shérif, gardez éloigné tout civil à distance de la zone. Demain j'irai interroger les habitants de Parkdale. Ensuite, si Washington m'en donne l'autorisation, nous emploierons les grands moyens. Cela dépendra bien sûr de la forme que prendront les événements à venir. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Quels genres de grands moyens au juste, monsieur Mansley ? » Demanda le shérif.

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dévoiler certaines choses. Et vous êtes prié de m'appeler **agent spécial Mansley**. »

« Bon très bien, comme vous voudrez. Mais puisque Washington vous a choisi pour diriger les opérations, devrions-nous rédiger un rapport sur nos premières découvertes, agent spécial Mansley ? »

« Non. Pas pour l'instant. Vous avez déjà fait un boulot remarquable en trouvant cette trace, messieurs. Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de faire un break et de laisser les vrais experts s'occuper du reste. A partir de maintenant, i'm in charge. » Dit l'agent Mansley en s'allumant une cigarette.

 _À suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 5

Maintenant qu'elles étaient revenues saines et sauves, et avec Raven, Vanessa pouvait enfin souffler pour relâcher le sang d'encre qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de se faire du début à la fin. La mission fut un succès et tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Elle avait bien cru que ça aurait été beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Quelle chance d'avoir pu emprunter la camionnette d'Ernest. Ce soir, il était parti boire un coup avec Mike au bar-restaurant de la ville. Et comme ce n'était pas très loin, ils y sont allés à pied. Dès le crépuscule, Nora et Vanessa prirent la camionnette et partirent chercher Raven. Encore une chance que Nora savait conduire. Les autres étaient restés à la maison, car le groupe avait jugé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'y aller tous ensemble.

« Arrivé ! Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable voyage en notre compagnie. Attention à la marche en descendant. » Dit Nora.

La démone descendit de la camionnette après un trajet qui n'avait pas dû être très confortable pour elle. Raven contempla la maison d'Ernest d'un air étonné. _Qu'est-ce donc cette gigantesque cabane colorée ?_ Devait-elle se dire. Apparemment, les Chiridirelles ne vivaient pas dans ce genre d'habitation. Zoé, Alice et Sam vinrent l'accueillir, l'air anxieux ; mais pas à cause de la créature qui se trouvait là. Non, c'était pour autre chose.

« Raven ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Alice.

« Mal à l'épaule, mais sinon oui. » Répondit la Chiridirelle de sa voix rocailleuse.

« Rentrez vite ! Y a du mouvement ce soir ! » Dit Zoé.

Vu la crainte qui se lisait, Vanessa et Nora comprirent que leur amies ne semblait guère plaisanter.

« Entendu. Tu viens, Raven ? » Dit Vanessa en prenant la main de la Chiridirelle.

À cause de sa grande taille, la pauvre Raven n'arrivait pas à se déplacer dans la maison sans se cogner et était contrainte de rester baissée dans une position qui, pour nous les humains, n'était pas très bonne pour le dos ; mais les Chiridirelles ayant une ossature bien différente de la nôtre, difficile de dire si cela était mauvais ou non pour elle. Tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon. Raven s'installa sur le canapé et fut surprise par l'étrange matière moelleuse dont était constitué ce meuble inconnu. Elle balayait ensuite son regard dans la pièce, observant chaque élément qui s'y trouvait, tout en gardant une oreille attentive sur la conversation des jeunes humains devant elle.

« Dieu merci ! Il était temps que vous reveniez ! » Dit Sam.

« Les rangers sont de sortie ce soir ! On a vu une patrouille en voiture qui se rendait vers la forêt ! » Dit Alice.

« Nous les avons croisés en route, effectivement. » Dit Vanessa.

« Ils ne vous ont pas fait signe de vous arrêter, ni rien ? » Demanda Zoé.

« Non, heureusement. Mais si on avait été encore là-bas quelques minutes de plus, c'est clair qu'ils nous auraient pris. On a eu de la chance. » Dit Nora en se tournant vers Vanessa qui acquiesça.

« Oui, on a bien fait de ne pas traîner. »

« Ils venaient pour Raven. C'est certain. » Dit Sam.

« Allons, Sam, rien ne prouve que les rangers venaient pour elle. Peut-être ont-ils continué leur route vers je ne sais où, qui sait ? » Dit Zoé.

« Mais ça reste très probable que si, Zoé. Vous vous rappelez des deux individus qui ont découvert Raven avant moi, ceux que j'ai vu s'enfuir en courant ? Il n'y a aucun doute que ce soit eux qui aient alerté les rangers. »

« Inutile de nous attarder sur des éléments qui ne font que nous inquiéter davantage, les amis. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons parvenues à récupérer Raven. » Dit Nora.

Et pendant qu'ils continuèrent à discuter de la situation, la Chiridirelle s'était levée pour explorer le salon. Se laissant guider par la curiosité qui émanait d'elle sur ce nouvel environnement. Prenant soin de regarder plus avec les yeux qu'avec les mains, Raven observait de près tous les objets présents ici. Elle n'avait jamais eu une grande soif de découverte, mais le fait de se retrouver dans un monde très différent du sien avait quelque chose d'intéressant, voire même fascinant. Détournant alors son regard de la conversation, Vanessa fut la première à distinguer la démone en train de flâner dans le salon. Après avoir regardé son reflet dans l'écran de télévision, l'air de se dire qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un vieux miroir de mauvaise qualité, Raven s'arrêta ensuite devant un étrange objet rond posé sur une étagère. Entendant quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle, Raven se tourna aussitôt pour voir Vanessa juste à côté d'elle, lui souriant.

« Ça s'appelle un globe terrestre. Ça représente notre monde. » Dit-elle en prenant le globe. « Là c'est la France ; c'est là d'où nous venons. Et actuellement, nous sommes ici, aux États-Unis d'Amérique. » Ajouta-t-elle en pointant les pays du doigt.

Raven vit aussi une vieille photo de Nora et son oncle, quand elle était petite. On les voyait en train de s'amuser. Elle n'aurait pas cru à quel point les humains pouvaient être mignons à leur plus jeune âge.

« Ton monde regorge de choses intéressantes, je dois l'avouer. Pour mon peuple, tout ceci serait presque impensable. » Dit Raven.

Effectivement, les Chiridirelles avaient une culture et une façon de vivre largement différente de celle des humains.

« Oh non, vous avez vu l'heure ?! Mike et mon oncle ne vont pas tarder à rentrer ! » Dit Nora en s'affolant.

Les autres virent à leur tour l'heure tardive sur la pendule du fond.

« Ne perdons pas une minute dans ce cas ! Viens, Raven. Nous allons te montrer le grenier, là où tu dormiras. » Dit Vanessa.

Le groupe conduisit alors Raven tout en haut dans le grenier. Encore une fois, sa grande taille a eu raison de sa difficulté à passer.

« Au fait, c'est quoi un grenier ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Dans les maisons, c'est la pièce qui se situe juste en-dessous du toit. C'est là où on range parfois les vieilles affaires dont on n'a pas besoin mais qu'on désire garder pour une raison personnelle. » Lui expliqua Vanessa.

Peu après, en découvrant l'endroit de ses propres yeux, Raven pouvait juger par elle-même quant l'aspect et la propreté du lieu.

« C'est donc ça un grenier ? » Demanda la Chiridirelle d'un ton un peu désapprobateur.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas le luxe. » Affirma Nora.

Le grenier était encombré de gros cartons, de machins poussiéreux et autres bidules. Le groupe fit quelques petits aménagements afin de créer un lit pour Raven. Ils enlevèrent des cartons posés dans un coin et y placèrent un vieux matelas ainsi qu'une pile d'oreiller pour qu'on puisse y adosser son dos.

« Et voilà. Navrée pour ce lit quelque peu médiocre, mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a. »

« Je suis une guerrière. J'ai été entraîné pour m'adapter à tous milieux inconfortables quels qu'ils soient. » Répondit Raven en s'installant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Au moins, pour ce qui est de la luminosité, elle ne risquait pas d'être gênée. Elle avait été également entraînée pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. La clarté de la lune offrait d'ailleurs un brin de lumière. La grange dehors aurait été plus adéquate pour Raven, mais ici, elle était plus sûre d'être en sécurité. En jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, Zoé aperçut Ernest et Mike qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte.

« Mince ! Grouillons-nous ! Je les vois en train de revenir ! » Dit-elle en s'affolant.

« Bon, si jamais il y a besoin, on reviendra te voir. D'accord ? » Dit Alice.

La Chiridirelle leur répondit d'un simple acquiescement. Sur ce, le groupe redescendit au plus vite, voulant à tout prix éviter de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Ernest et Mike, risquant d'attirer des soupçons.

« Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. » Furent les derniers mots que lui dit Vanessa avant de refermer la porte du grenier.

Raven se retrouva de nouveau seule. Seule, mais sous l'auspice de jeunes gens qu'elles pouvaient à présent considérer comme des amis.


	7. Chapitre 6

Dans la forêt, deux rangers se trouvaient assis devant un feu de camp, se servant une tasse de café avec le thermos. Ces deux rangers avait reçu pour ordre d'empêcher les curieux d'approcher le périmètre sécurisé, là où on a retrouvé les traces de Raven. Ils parlaient pour faire passer le temps. Quand soudain, l'un d'eux entendit un craquement venant de derrière les arbres.

« T'as rien entendu, Scott ? »

« C'est sûrement une bestiole qui passait par-là, c'est tout. Ne commence pas à faire comme si on était dans _Le Projet Blair Witch_ , veux-tu, Jack ?! Histoire que je puisse éviter de choper un stress qui va m'empêcher de dormir. »

Se faufilant à travers les arbres, une silhouette se tenait là, à les observer. Puis elle sortit de l'obscurité pour entrer dans le périmètre. L'étranger se pencha au bord du fossé pour mieux examiner l'empreinte de la Chiridirelle.

« Mon instinct disait vrai : elle est ici. »

Les deux rangers, qui étaient dos tourné au fossé, firent volte-face au moment où ils entendirent la grosse voix qui venait de parler. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, sortirent leurs revolvers et se précipitèrent vers l'individu agenouillé au bord du fossé.

« Eh vous ! Vous êtes dans une zone interdite au public ! Veuillez vous relever tout de suite ou nous ferons usage de la force. »

« Inutile d'en faire des caisses, Scott. Tu vois bien que c'est juste un de ces chamans amérindiens qui vient encore nous embarbouiller la tête avec ses légendes de monstres. »

« C'est bon, Pocahontas, j'te donne trois secondes pour mettre les mains derrière la tête ! »

L'individu se releva en se tournant pour faire face aux deux rangers qui pointaient leurs revolvers sur lui. À l'instant où Jack et Scott découvrirent l'aspect de l'être colossal qui se trouvait devant eux, ils devinrent incapables de bouger. Ils tremblèrent de plus en plus. Et SHLAK ! Sans avoir vu le coup venir, Jack et Scott se firent trancher la main par l'individu. Ce dernier avança vers les deux rangers maintenant désarmés criant de douleur et d'effroi, en écrasant au passage leurs mains coupées. Il tua d'abord Scott en le transperçant de son bras avant d'empoigner Jack par la gorge, serrant assez fort pour l'étrangler et le souleva pour que ses pieds n'atteignent plus le sol.

« Où se trouve la Chiridirelle ? »

« L-La quoi ? » Demanda Jack, d'une voix tremblotante.

« Je parle de celle à qui appartient l'emprunte dans le fossé ! Où est-elle ?! »

« Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

« Alors tu ne me sers à rien. »

Se débarrassant d'abord du cadavre de Scott afin de libérer son bras, l'étranger appuya la tête de Jack en arrière jusqu'à lui briser la nuque en deux, causant un énorme bruit de craquement. L'étrange colosse partit en laissant derrière lui les cadavres des deux rangers.

« Patience. Je finirai par te trouver. »

* * *

 _Retour au ranch_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ :

Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, nous étions revenus dans le salon à temps, en essayant de paraître le plus cool possible, faisant comme si n'avions pas bougé d'ici de toute la soirée. Ernest et Mike ne se s'étaient rendu compte rien, heureusement. Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Outre la délicieuse préparation de ce soir, l'ambiance était bonne.

« Figurez-vous qu'en arrivant au bar, on est tombé sur le shérif. _Oh hi Mike ! Ah que coucou Ernest !_ Commence-t-il à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre. On a papoté avec lui. » Dit Ernest.

« Apparemment, il y a un chasseur et son fils qui prétendent avoir vu un monstre dans la forêt. Le shérif les as crus car, d'après lui, les deux témoins avaient l'air full sérieux dans leurs déclarations, à tel point qu'ils ont même insisté pour contacter Washington, ce qui a été fait. » Dit Mike.

« À contrecœur. Du coup, il a également fait appel à une équipe plus nombreuse pour mener des recherches. Le shérif les attendait. Et quand on les a vus débarquer peu de temps après devant le bar, il est allé les rejoindre. »

« Yep. Et croyez-moi, quand les rangers s'activent de la sorte, ça ne dit rien qui vaille. »

« Ça recommence comme il y a dix ans. Mais jusqu'où ça va aller ce coup-ci ? »

« Ce que je me demande surtout c'est quel genre de guignol va nous envoyer le gouvernement. »

Aucun d'entre nous n'osait dire que nous avions effectivement aperçu cette fameuse patrouille de rangers qui se dirigeait vers la forêt. Bien sûr, comme nous étions déjà au courant de cela, ça ne nous étonnait point, pas plus que le fait que l'information s'était répandue dans toute la ville. En revanche, s'il y a une chose à laquelle nous ne nous attendions pas, c'est l'implication de Washington dans cette affaire. Nous nous échangions des regards quelque peu surpris. Washington, carrément !

« Hum… écoute, Nora. Je sais que ça va sûrement pas te plaire, ni à toi, ni à tes amis, mais dorénavant je ne veux plus que vous alliez dans la forêt. » Dit Ernest.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda cette dernière, choquée.

« À cause de ce qui s'y passe en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de voir des rangers frapper à ma porte pour me dire qu'ils vous ont retrouvés en morceaux ou dévorés par un monstre. Tu comprends ? »

« Rassurez-vous, monsieur. Je suis sûr que cette histoire de créature n'est rien d'autre que des sornettes. » Dit Alice en faisant semblant de ne pas y croire.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-nous continuer à y aller ! Je te promets qu'on sera prudent. » Supplia Nora.

« Elle n'a pas tort, Ernest. Tu oublies que ta nièce est une excellente pisteuse maintenant. Elle connaît la forêt comme sa poche. » Intervint Mike.

Voyant tous les regards suppliant du groupe d'adolescents, Ernest soupira et finit par céder.

« Bon très bien. Mais uniquement quand il fait jour. À la tombée de la nuit, je veux vous voir tous à la maison sans exception. »

« Merci tonton ! » Dit Nora en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

« Vous avez notre parole, m'sieur. » Dis-je.

La suite du dîner s'est terminée avec un délicieux dessert. Puis nous avons laissé les adultes discuter entre eux.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, Ernest. Je le vois d'ici. » Dit Mike, voyant que son ami était pensif.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis en train de faire le bon choix, Mike. Peut-être devrai-je interdire finalement à Nora et aux autres de remettre les pieds dans la forêt. Ça serait mieux, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu veux mon avis ? Je trouve que tu t'inquiètes un peu trop pour ta nièce. C'est un défaut bien connu des adultes : on voit les enfants grandir sans se rendre compte que leur esprit aussi évolue. Ils deviennent plus mûrs, plus autonomes, plus débrouillards, tout comme nous. Nora n'est encore qu'une adolescente, certes. Mais à son âge, elle est suffisamment capable de faire plein de choses toute seule. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je pense que le problème est que tu ne lui accordes pas assez de confiance. Tu joues un peu trop les papas surprotecteurs. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant d'ailleurs quand on sait la relation que tu as toujours entretenue avec Nora. Plus qu'un oncle, tu as toujours été comme un père pour elle. »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Ernest se contenta d'acquiescer. Il ne pouvait nier que Mike avait raison. Ce dernier, voyant que son ami avait besoin de méditer, lui tapota le dos amicalement et se leva pour rentrer chez lui. Quant à nous, alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard et que la fatigue nous gagnait, nous étions partis nous coucher.

« Combien de temps devra-t-on la garder ici avant qu'elle ne se rétablisse, d'après vous ? » Demanda Nora.

« Le temps qu'il faudra. Mais la question est de savoir ce qu'on va faire après. » Lui répondit Alice.

« Souvenez-vous, dans le tome 18. » Dit Zoé en prenant son tome 18 des Légendaires et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. « Amy possède le pouvoir de percer les traces de téléportation utilisées récemment. Raven est une Chiridirelle. Elle a sûrement ce pouvoir. »

« J'ai deviné : dès qu'elle sera rétablie, nous devrons retrouver l'endroit exact où elle est arrivée dans la forêt. Comme qui dirait le seul point de passage possible vers Alysia. » Devina Sam.

« Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. » Dit Nora.

« Et si en plus les rangers se mettent à patrouiller dans chaque hectare comme des Predators, avec en plus un envoyé du gouvernement, ça ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche. » Dit Alice.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Nous aurions pu commencer à fouiller la forêt dès aujourd'hui ! » Dit Sam.

« Non, surtout pas ! Rappelez-vous de ce qu'on a dit : Raven ne doit absolument pas savoir que nous connaissons déjà tout d'Alysia. Sinon, elle ne nous fera plus confiance et la situation risque de s'aggraver. » Dis-je.

« Vous savez, en réfléchissant à l'histoire de Raven, j'ai fini par en déduire quelque chose : si elle et son peuple n'ont pas encore disparus, cela signifierait qu'elle vient tout droit du passé, à une époque où il n'y a pas encore eu la grande guerre contre les Galinas qui causera l'extinction des deux espèces, sans parler des Chiridans. » Dit Zoé.

« Waouh. Alors non seulement on a un personnage de fiction échappé de son univers, mais en plus un visiteur du passé. Voilà qui est complexe. » Dit Sam.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Raven, toute seule dans le grenier. Je priais pour que nous arrivions à l'aider à retourner sur Alysia, peu importe le danger. Une aventure n'est jamais sans risque. Avant d'aller dormir, rien ne vaut que de lire quelques pages des Légendaires. ^^

* * *

 _Le chapitre suivant sera entièrement consacré au passé de Raven. Ce sera également l'occasion pour moi de vous présenter ma vision des Chiridirelles (dont on ne sait quasiment rien, d'ailleurs). Je vous préviens, ça va être brutal._

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un joyeux Noël et de très belles fêtes de fin d'année !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Point de vue de Raven :_

 _Alysia, 2 000 ans plus tôt_

Les Chiridirelles ne vivent que pour se battre contre leurs ennemis. Et ça commence dès le plus jeune âge. Nous passions les premières années de notre existence au sein d'un internat chargée de nous enseigner les pratiques de combat. Nous y vivions, grandissions, sous des règles très strictes. La première leçon était la défense. Savoir parer les coups de ses adversaires, découvrir et étudier leurs points faibles, ainsi que les nôtres afin qu'ils ne puissent s'en servir contre nous. Je me souviens encore du discours que nous répétaient nos maîtresses :

« Une guerre peut surgir n'importe quand ! Partout où vous vous trouverez, un ennemi peut se manifester et provoquer un affront ! C'est pourquoi il faut s'entraîner sans relâche et être toujours prête à vaincre l'ennemi ! »

Des paroles que j'ai toujours prises au sérieux. Malgré tout, ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidé. Dans ma classe, j'étais l'une des pires élèves. J'avais du mal à réagir à temps face à la rapidité des coups que me portaient mes adversaires. Et à chaque fois, je me retrouvais tapie au sol. Trop d'échecs, trop d'humiliations, trop de désespoir qui me surplombait. Je n'en dormais plus la nuit. Je préférais méditer sous les étoiles.

Parfois, quand venait notre jour de temps libre, j'allais me promener dans la cité qui grouillait d'activité. En chemin, je passais toujours devant l'entrée du sanctuaire sacré. Gardée par deux sentinelles, l'entrée était démarquée par une porte en bois (comme celles à l'entrée des ranchs). À partir de là, un ponton s'enfonçait entre les arbres dans un marécage brumeux, sombre, sinistre, et probablement hostile. L'image parfaite d'une porte menant aux enfers. Personne n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer, en dehors de notre souveraine, les prêtresses et les Galiòdora* (désignant les guerrières-élues de notre peuple), c'est-à-dire celles qui ont réussi à traverser de rudes épreuves pour accomplir un rituel chamanique qui révèlera si oui ou non les dieux leur accordent le titre officiel de guerrières-élues. En d'autres termes : montrer qu'elles ne sont pas des guerrières lambda, mais qu'elles faisaient parties des meilleures d'entre nous. C'était le plus grand honneur qu'une Chiridirelle pouvait recevoir.

Vu mon niveau médiocre, c'était inutile pour moi de penser qu'un jour je franchirais cette entrée. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je reconnus les couleurs de ma cousine.

« Raven ? Tu tiens le coup ? »

Je pivotais lentement la tête vers elle jusqu'à ce que je puisse la dévisager d'un air mélangeant tristesse et colère.

« Me tenir à quoi ? À l'espoir de devenir un jour une grande guerrière ? Oublie. Je suis à peine capable de me défendre comme il faut. Je n'arriverai jamais à prouver ma valeur aux autres et passerai toute mon existence comme ouvrière, à ne rien faire d'autre que tailler la roche. »

Dans notre société, il y avait trois catégories distinctes : les guerrières, les prêtresses et les ouvrières. La quasi-totalité d'entre nous étaient des guerrières. C'est très simple : si tu échoues trop souvent, tu es considérée comme une combattante inefficace et finis placée au rang des ouvrières. Puis tu te retrouvais condamnée à faire des travaux comme construire des maisons, etc. Ou bien par chance, et ce n'était pas souvent, on pouvait aussi te proposer d'être formée en tant que prêtresse. Apprendre les rituels traditionnels chamaniques (parce que nos prêtresses étaient aussi chamans), connaître par cœur la langue des incantations pour rendre un culte aux dieux, des choses comme ça. Là au moins, tu pouvais encore acquérir un certain respect de la part du peuple. Sauf que je n'avais aucune envie de devenir prêtresse et passer ma vie dans un temple.

« Veux-tu savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu es tout à fait capable de réussir. » Dit ma cousine.

« Mais notre maîtresse dit que- »

« La maîtresse n'est qu'une bonne à rien, parce qu'elle adore dire des propos décourageants et qu'elle ne laisse pas le temps aux autres de s'adapter. Elle veut qu'on apprenne les choses vite et bien. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles nous avons continué à nous dévisager avant que je ne baisse les yeux. Je me sentais perdue au fond de moi-même. Ma cousine ajouta :

« Écoute, moi je vais t'entraîner. Je ne suis encore qu'une élève, moi aussi, mais je connais déjà pas mal de techniques. Et tout ce que j'apprendrai de plus, je te l'enseignerai à mon tour. Nous devrons simplement faire profile bas. T'es d'accord ? »

Je l'ai à nouveau regardée, mais avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. C'était une offre que je ne pouvais refuser. Après tout, elle était la seule en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Voilà comment ma cousine m'a prise sous son aile. Depuis, nous nous rendions chaque nuit dans un endroit isolé où elle m'enseignait tout ce dont j'avais besoin, comme il fallait, pour devenir une vraie guerrière.

* * *

 _Et les siècles passèrent…_

Nous nous frayons un chemin à travers la foule gigantesque de nos semblables dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où avoir une bonne vue. Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Deux fois par semaine, tout le peuple venait se rassembler au pied du grand temple, situé à Dacími** dit Vallée de l'union divine. C'est là que sont pratiqués tous les rituels religieux et sacrificiels. C'est l'adoration des dieux qui régnait en maître dans cette région. Le temple avait été construit dans la plus grande des falaises qui entourait la vallée. Bien que la vallée de l'union divine semble plus spacieuse que la cité, se trouver une place n'était pas évident, du fait que nous étions tellement nombreuses.

Tout en haut du temple, la sortie d'une grotte devant laquelle se trouvait un autel placé à un mètre du bord, ainsi qu'un grand trône. Les prêtresses se mirent à chanter une mélodie qui résonnait dans toute la vallée, annonçant le début de la cérémonie sacrificielle. Sous les acclamations du peuple, la reine apparut et se dirigea vers son trône. Notre souveraine portait ses propres signes distinctifs qui la glorifiait dans son apparence : des bijoux faits de pierres précieuses par-dessus une large écharpe de soie blanche autour du cou ; une grande ceinture avec un diamant bleu azur en guise de couronne ; des lignes de couleur or accompagnées d'inscriptions peintes sur tout le corps ; les avant-bras peints en blanc ; et un médaillon de cuivre attaché sur ses cornes représentant un œil. Elle était suivie d'une autre Chiridirelle, beaucoup plus jeune et presque aussi richement ornée. Il s'agit de la _princesse_ , bien qu'elle soit plus souvent qualifiée d' _héritière_. Quand notre souveraine arrive à ses derniers siècles de vie, elle doit se choisir une héritière. Selon la coutume, la reine n'a le droit de choisir qu'une nouvelle-née qu'elle devra prendre sous son aile.

Dès qu'elles ont pris place sur le trône, la Grande prêtresse fait son entrée en scène devant l'autel, suivie par certaines de ses fidèles. Tout le monde l'acclame tandis qu'elle salue. Les prêtresses sont facilement reconnaissables car certaines parties de leur corps sont peintes en bleu cyan, en référence à la couleur de peau des dieux ; des inscriptions (différentes de ceux de la reine) de la même couleur étaient tatouées sur les autres parties du corps ; elles portaient une jupe tribale marron déstructurée ; un collier d'ivoire autour du cou et un en bois autour du bassin ; ainsi qu'un long bracelet qui ornait leurs avant-bras. Mais les décorations de la Grande prêtresse étaient beaucoup plus somptueuses.

« Mes sœurs ! Depuis toujours, les dieux d'Alysia nous donnent le pouvoir de vaincre nos ennemis ! Et c'est par notre fraternité qu'ils nous transmettent leur puissance ! Car Ils nous ont choisies pour être la race supérieure ! Celle qu'aucune autre ne pourra atteindre à la cheville ! Je vous le dis : nous sommes le peuple du destin ! »

 _*Acclamations du peuple*_

La Grande prêtresse savait parler au peuple. Tout le monde lui vouait une grande admiration. Certaines pensaient qu'elle aurait fait une excellente reine. D'autres en revanche la voyait plutôt comme une manipulatrice. Les fidèles amenèrent des prisonniers Galinas enchaînés les uns aux autres, tous terrorisés et en sale état. Elles récitèrent des incantations aux dieux pour les purifier avant leur passage forcé dans l'au-delà. La Grande prêtresse vénéra le ciel.

« Ô Akamandis, roi de nos créateurs, que toi et tes congénères puissiez recevoir nos offrandes pour vous remercier de votre générosité infinie ! Qu'elles puissent vous glorifier autant que nous ! »

Puis elle fit signe à l'une de ses fidèles d'amener un prisonnier Galina. Les uns après les autres, ils étaient amenés de force sur l'autel. Une des prêtresses transforma son bras comme une grosse pince pour maintenir le Galina allongé sur le dos en le tenant aux chevilles et aux poignets. La peur se lisait très clairement sur son visage de volatile emplumé.

« Galina ! Que ce sacrifice honore ton âme qui sera offerte aux dieux ! Et que tes yeux nous servent à agrandir notre famille ! Maintenant, sois purifié ! Nous te libérons de ton enveloppe charnelle ! »

Les griffes de la Grande prêtresse s'agrandirent d'une trentaine de centimètres. Voyant ce que le destin lui réservait dans les secondes qui allaient suivre, le Galina se mît à paniquer. Puis la Grande prêtresse planta violemment ses griffes dans le torse du Galina et arracha son cœur. Elle le montra au peuple alors que le Galina agonisant voyait son organe encore en train de battre. Il s'agissait de l'offrande destinée aux dieux. Nous leur offrons une vie de mortel pour les vénérer. Le cœur fut posé sur un plateau que les fidèles emmenèrent au sein du temple. Une autre fidèle qui se tenait à côté changea son bras en lame et décapita le prisonnier. Elle prit sa tête pour lui extraire ses yeux et les mit ensuite dans un bol rempli d'une substance bleue qui permettait de les préserver. Plus tard, ces yeux serviront à créer d'autres Chiridirelles. Notre espèce se reproduit à partir d'yeux (que ce soit ceux de nos semblables ou d'une autre espèce intelligente) que nous modifions génétiquement par magie dans des cocons. Les liens de parentés n'existent pas dans notre espèce. Mais depuis que ma cousine et moi avons appris que les deux paires d'yeux avec lesquelles nous avons été créées appartenaient à deux humains qui étaient cousins, nous nous considérons comme telles, c'est-à-dire cousines.

Après ça, le corps et la tête du sacrifié furent jetés dans le vide, tel un vulgaire déchet. Au suivant. Ces sacrifices n'étaient pas qu'une simple coutume pour démontrer la supériorité de notre civilisation. C'était aussi une mise en garde pour quiconque oserait nous défier.

La vue du sang sera une de mes alliées si je veux faire saigner ces maudits Galinas. Lorsque je serai enfin une grande guerrière, ils me craindront.

* * *

 _Un millénaire plus tard…_

J'entendais les cris du public exigeant le début du tournoi. Voici enfin venu le jour que j'attendais depuis plus de mille ans ; celui où je vais devoir faire mes preuves devant mon peuple, y compris ma reine. Tout cela va se jouer dans le Tournoi du destin. Je me tenais au milieu de mes adversaires rangés en ligne droite, attendant l'ouverture de la grille qui ne devait plus trop tarder. Ils avaient l'air aussi impatients que moi. Quand je les voyais, je pouvais constater qu'elles aussi avaient dû s'entraîner durement pendant de longues décennies pour pouvoir être ici aujourd'hui. Leur détermination se lisait sur les regards méprisants qu'on s'envoyait de l'une à l'autre. On savait parfaitement que peu d'entre nous allaient ressortir vainqueurs. Je me remémorais la fois où ma cousine y avait participé. Je n'étais que spectatrice. Et aujourd'hui, c'était l'inverse. Je me retrouvais à sa place. Sa victoire est restée gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais. Arriverai-je à en faire autant ? Au pire, si j'échouais, je resterai quand même une guerrière au service de mon peuple. Mais une guerrière lambda seulement.

Enfin la grille s'ouvrit et nous entrâmes dans l'arène. D'un seul coup, nous passions de l'obscurité calme à la lumière et aux bruits de foule. Les nôtres nous acclamaient. Comme à chaque Tournoi du destin, les guerrières devaient s'aligner face au balcon de la souveraine et la saluer. Assise sur son trône, toujours en compagnie de son héritière, elle s'empara d'une pierre d'un mauve luisant et la jeta par terre avec force. La pierre explosa au contact du sol et libéra une fumée de la même couleur. Cela voulait dire que la reine proclamait le début du tournoi.

Seul le combat à l'arme blanche était autorisé. L'utilisation d'énergie magique, elle, était interdite. Mes adversaires paraissaient plus robustes que moi. Bon sang ce qu'elles étaient fortes. Mais je n'ai pas abandonné une seule fois. En me focalisant sur ce que m'a enseigné ma cousine depuis toujours, j'enchaînais les stratégies d'attaques. Mes adversaires semblaient, elles aussi, avoir été initiées aux mêmes leçons. Malgré cela, elles furent vaincues les unes après les autres.

À la fin, il ne restait plus que quatre d'entre nous. J'étais aussi épuisée que mes adversaires. La reine leva la main pour proclamer la fin du combat. C'est la règle de base : les quatre dernières combattantes encore debout seront les élues pour intégrer le rang des meilleures guerrières de notre espèce. Des prêtresses vinrent nous parsemer de peintures traditionnelles, servant à nous présenter comme élues, tout en chantant des incantations divines.

« Gloire à celles qui ont remporté le Tournoi du destin. Ravenna, te voici désormais une Galiòdora. »

Force, honneur, fierté. C'était la première fois de me vie que je ressentais tout ça.

* * *

 _Le lendemain du combat…_

Curieusement, ma cousine n'était pas venue me rendre visite le soir de ma victoire. Je ne l'avais même pas croisée, rien. La connaissant, je pensais qu'elle serait venue me féliciter d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Moi et les trois autres Galiòdora étions acclamées par nos sœurs tandis que nous cheminions jusqu'à l'entrée du sanctuaire sacré. Combien de temps ai-je cru que je n'allais jamais y mettre les pieds ? Nous passions la grande porte et continuions sur un ponton qui s'engouffrait dans la brume des marécages. Plus nous avancions, plus le son du public disparaissait. La brume recouvrait l'ensemble des marécages, cachant l'horizon et le ciel, empêchant la lumière du soleil de passer pour bien éclairer cette partie de la région. Quel endroit effrayant. Quelle ambiance sinistre.

[Pour vous donner une idée précise, le marais est identique à celui qu'on voit dans le jeu vidéo L'Amerzone]

Après dix minutes de marche, nous atteignons l'extrémité du ponton qui donne devant l'entrée d'un immense rocher sortant de l'eau. Nous y pénétrons. À priori, cet endroit semblait être un temple, nettement différent de celui de Dacími. Non. Celui-là était naturel. Pas la moindre trace de construction artificielle. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous traversons un couloir étroit. C'était encore plus sombre et sinistre que les marécages dehors. En arrivant au cœur du temple, nous fûmes accueillies par des fidèles entourant une salle arrondie à très haut plafond (comme une tour naturelle) et aux parois humides. Leur regards semblaient dire " _Nous vous attendions_ ". L'éclairage principal provenait d'une lumière bleu turquoise luisante venant du plafond et dont la source était mystique. Nous nous positionnons sur un cercle parsemé de codex taillé en plein centre du temple, pour faire face à une mezzanine en bois, éclairée par des torches. Sur cette mezzanine se trouvait la Grande prêtresse, deux de ses fidèles, la reine et son héritière assises sur un trône de bois, et ô surprise, ma cousine était là également. Sans doute avait-elle eu le droit d'assister au rituel puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. La Grande prêtresse avança de quelques pas et prit la parole :

« Vous voici dans le temple d'Ojaaj***, source de l'ultime révélation. C'est en ce lieu sacré que nous pratiquons la communion avec les dieux. Vous êtes sur le point de passer un rituel chamanique pour voir si les dieux sont en accord pour vous désigner dignes de faire partie des meilleures guerrières Chiridirelles. »

Ici on ne faisait pas de simples prières. Non. C'est là qu'on utilisait une magie que seules les prêtresses avaient le droit d'utiliser, et uniquement en ce lieu, pour entrer en contact avec les dieux. Une prêtresse vint nous indiquer l'endroit exact où nous devions nous mettre sur le cercle.

« Placez-vous chacune en face d'un symbole. »

Il y avait effectivement quatre symboles plus grands que les autres gravés aux quatre coins du cercle. Le rituel pouvait commencer. Les prêtresses commencèrent à faire des incantations chamaniques en exécutant toutes sortes de gestes et pas de danse. Leur dialecte était probablement de l'alysien ancien. lentement du cercle, leur danse devint de plus en plus vive. Soudain, je sentis comme une force qui me submergea jusque dans mon esprit. Mes cheveux s'entremêlèrent avec ceux des trois autres Galiòdora. Cette même force qui me traversait nous relia. Nous entrions en transe. Déconnectées de la réalité, nous ne nous rendions plus compte de ce qui existait autour de nous. Nous gesticulions en poussant des cris. Les prêtresses continuaient leurs incantations, résonnant dans le temple. Les symboles à nos pieds se mirent à rayonner. Et soudain, un choc fit trembler le temple et tout redevint à la normale. Quand je revins à moi, je me sentais comme renouvelée de l'intérieur. Tout le monde fut étonné.

J'ai cru que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque la Grande prêtresse lança un regard perplexe à ma cousine qui le lui rendit. Mais en fin de compte, elles firent comme si de rien n'était.

« Mes sœurs, les dieux vous ont jugées dignes de faire partie des meilleures d'entre nous. À partir de ce jour, vous ne combattrez pas seulement pour votre peuple. Vous combattrez pour votre reine et pour les dieux. »

La reine se leva de son trône et avança tandis que nous nous prosternions.

« Soyez les bienvenues aux rangs des guerrières d'élite. »

Ça y est. J'ai réussi. Je faisais officiellement partie des meilleures Chiridirelles. J'honorerai mon peuple et combattrai l'ennemi avec fierté.

* * *

 _J'ai une vision assez violente des Chiridirelles, n'est-ce pas ? En soi, je les vois comme une civilisation qui s'apparente beaucoup aux aztèques. Dingue à quel point ce chapitre m'a pris la tête._

 _Notes :_

* **Galiòdora** : fusion de **Goliath** , le célèbre géant qui fut vaincu par David, et **ganador** , signifiant **vainqueur** en langue maya yucatèque.

** **Dacími** : dérivé d' **Ah Cimi** , le dieu de la mort dans la mythologie maya, plus connu sous le nom d' **Ah Puch**.

*** **Ojaaj** : dérivé de **jaaj** , signifiant **vérité** en langue maya yucatèque.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Point de vue régulier_ _:_

 _Au bureau du shérif_

Assis sur sa chaise roulante, le shérif roula jusqu'à la photocopieuse pour retirer une liste venant d'être imprimée. Il revint à son bureau et tendit la feuille à la personne en face de lui.

« Tenez. Tout est là. Noms et adresses des habitants de Parkdale, comme vous l'avez demandé, agent spécial Mansley. »

« Je vous remercie. » Répondit ce dernier d'une politesse dépourvu de sincérité.

« Dîtes, vous comptez sérieusement aller interroger tout le monde comme ça ? »

« Tout le monde, oui. Il ne faut jamais laisser filer le moindre témoignage qui pourrait être précieux. Et puis, dans une petite ville comme la vôtre, j'aurai fini avant l'heure de digestion. »

« Bien. En tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide, moi et mes rangers sommes toujours là pour- »

« Aucune utilité. Là où ils sont le plus utiles, c'est dans la forêt. Quant à vous, rester confortablement à savourer vos Dunkin' Donuts est la meilleure chose vous pourriez faire si tenez tant à me rendre service. »

Ignorant le regard exaspéré du shérif, l'agent Mansley consulta la liste d'un rapide coup d'œil. Un nom en particulier retint son attention, pour la simple raison que ce dernier ne sonnait pas très américain.

« Qui c'est celui-là ? » Dit-il en pointant ce fameux nom.

« Ah lui ? C'est Ernest, un français qui s'est installé ici il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années. Un chic type. C'est le propriétaire du ranch de la ville. » Répondit le shérif en souriant.

Mansley ne répondit pas et quitta le bureau pour aller rejoindre sa voiture dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que ces mangeurs de fromages viennent faire par ici ? Pas étonnant de voir les ennuis arriver dans ces villes qui laissent entrer n'importe qui de n'importe où. »

Il prit son portable et composa un numéro confidentiel. La voix d'une jeune femme décrocha.

« _Jennifer, j'écoute._ »

Jennifer était son adjointe au centre de recherche et d'information des Services Secrets. Un véritable génie de l'informatique aux commandes d'un des ordinateurs les plus puissants de la planète.

« Ici Mansley. Tu as reçu l'illustration de mes témoins ? »

L'illustration, comme il l'appelait de façon professionnelle, était le portrait de Raven fait par le chasseur et son fils (voir chapitre 1). D'un point de vue artistique, les deux témoins étaient loin d'être talentueux.

« _Affirmative. Pour l'instant, je n'ai trouvé aucun résultat adéquat._ »

« Et pour toi, personnellement, qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ? »

« _Pas grand-chose pour être franche avec toi, Barry. Il a quand même une sacrée dégaine ton monstre. À envier Tolkien. Enfin bon, je te recontacterai dès que j'aurai trouvé quelque chose._ »

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt…_

« Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on marche. Tu peux nous dire ce qu'on est en train de chercher, Raven ? » Demanda Alice.

Le groupe se laissait guider par la Chiridirelle à travers les bois, en prenant soin d'éviter les sentiers. Tous savaient parfaitement ce qu'elle cherchait : son _lieu d'atterrissage_ ; seul point de passage qui la ramènerait chez elle. Bien sûr, ils continuaient de faire comme s'ils l'ignoraient. Les rangers censés patrouiller dans la forêt n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça. Pour être honnête, ils n'en avaient pas croisé un seul.

« Pour retourner sur Alysia, le seul point d'accès est l'endroit exact où je suis arrivée. Avec un peu de chance, les traces d'énergie magique n'auront pas eu le temps de s'évaporer. Il me suffira alors de concentrer mon énergie pour rouvrir le portail, et le tour sera joué. » Expliqua Raven.

« Aaaahhh d'accord. » Répondit Alice, en jouant la comédie.

« Juste une question, Raven : que se passerait-il si les traces de te téléportation disparaissaient définitivement ? » Demanda Nora.

« Je ne pourrai plus que compter sur un miracle. »

« Et tu ne te souviens absolument pas à quoi ressemble l'endroit ? Un élément distinctif ? » Demanda Vanessa.

Ces questions de la part de Nora et Vanessa étaient sincères pour le coup.

« Non hélas. »

« Eh ben, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. » Dit Sam.

Raven poussa un rire. Sam lui rendit un regard légèrement surpris.

« Décidément, vous autres, les humains, avez beaucoup d'imagination pour les métaphores. » Dit Raven.

« Et sinon, à quoi reconnait-on ces traces d'énergie ? » Demanda Zoé.

« Ne cherche pas. Il faut avoir une vision comme la mienne pour les percevoir. »

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Euh non rien ! Rien du tout ! » S'exclama Zoé, toute affolée.

La bourde commise par Zoé pétrifia ses amis. Craignant tous la réaction de Raven, cette dernière n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, heureusement. Le groupe fut soulagé. Culpabilisant, Zoé évitait tout contact avec ses amis. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva le regard et croisa celui d'Alice qui lui fit un doux sourire, signifiant que personne ne lui en voulait. Ils firent une pause au bout d'un moment.

« Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il faut lui dire que la meilleure solution est de revenir au fossé. Sinon, on risque d'arpenter toute la forêt pour un rien. » Dit Nora.

« À propos, elle est passée où ? » Demanda Alice.

« Je vais la chercher. » Dit Vanessa en se levant.

Vanessa retrouva Raven qui s'était éloignée du groupe, se tenant près d'un séquoia. Cette dernière trafiquait le bandage autour de son épaule.

« Raven, ton bandage… »

« Je n'en ai plus besoin. Mon épaule s'est régénérée. »

Vanessa s'approcha pour voir de plus près. La plaie avait quasiment disparue. Il ne restait plus qu'une cicatrice. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'un corps aussi solide qu'une carapace de tortue puisse se régénérer en si peu de temps. Se laissant examiner par la jeune humaine, Raven sentit de nouveau cette étrange sensation qui venait du plus profond d'elle.

« Ça alors. Ta blessure s'est complètement refermée. » Murmura Vanessa.

Raven secoua la tête pour revenir à la raison.

« Je me sens capable de grimper jusqu'au sommet de cet arbre. D'en haut, j'arriverai à mieux repérer mon point d'arrivée. » Dit-elle.

« C'est-à-dire que nous- »

« Viens, je t'emmène. »

Elle hésita au début. Mais voyant que la Chiridirelle s'était déjà retournée et accroupit pour qu'elle puisse venir s'accrocher à son dos, Vanessa prit finalement la décision d'accepter la proposition de Raven.

« Accroche-toi. »

Encore une fois, Vanessa fut surprise par la force avec laquelle Raven bondissait sur le séquoia qu'elle escalada ensuite à une vitesse folle. Elle s'agrippa plus fermement. Arrivées presque au sommet de l'arbre, à la limite des branches assez épaisses pour supporter le poids de Raven, une vue incroyable sur la forêt s'étendait de partout. Le mont Hood apportait aussi sa touche de beauté. Vanessa admirait le paysage comme émerveillée. Une vue pareille, on n'en voyait que sur des images via internet. Ici, c'était de ses propres yeux. Raven se désintéressait peu à peu du panorama pour contempler l'humaine qu'elle tenait pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Elle approcha alors sa main, guidée par le désir de toucher ses cheveux soyeux.

Tout à coup, plusieurs cris venant d'en bas retentirent au même instant. Les autres avaient des ennuis. Raven et Vanessa redescendirent au plus vite et retrouvèrent tout le monde dans la clairière du fossé… près des cadavres mutilés de deux rangers. Des images à glacer le sang.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je crois que je vais… » Dit Zoé avant de courir derrière un buisson pour vomir.

Intriguée, Raven s'approcha pour examiner les corps.

« Raven, attends ! Il ne faut pas y toucher ! » Dit Vanessa.

Mais la Chiridirelle l'ignora. Un soupçon émergea dans son esprit. Elle avait déjà vu une pareille manière de tuer. En tant que guerrière importante, elle avait appris à reconnaître les empreintes que pouvait laisser un adversaire. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'elle vit des traces de pas (différentes des siennes) sur la terre fraîche. Raven connaissait ces traces là.

« Tiens donc. Ce pourrait-il que- » Murmura-t-elle.

« On doit prévenir les rangers ! » Dit Alice.

« T'es pas sérieuse ?! » Rétorqua Zoé.

« Mais ces hommes ont probablement des familles ! » Dit Vanessa.

« Elle a raison ! Il faut le faire ! » Rétorqua Sam.

« Et si on nous interroge, on prend un risque gigantesque ! Vous y avez pensé ? » Dit Nora.

« Alors on ne dira rien à propos de Raven, et puis c'est tout. » Dit Vanessa.

« Viens Raven, on s'en va ! » Dit Alice.

Sans contester davantage, le groupe retourna au ranch. Raven jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux corps sans vie des deux rangers. Elle avait l'intuition qu'une présence familière était passée par-là. Mais en attendant, si elle voulait retrouver son point d'arrivée, ce ne serait pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

 _à suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Au ranch_

« Damn it ! Et dire que je venais tout juste de le sortir de la machine. »

Le pantalon en main, Mike pressait le pas vers la maison. Alors qu'il était en train de s'occuper des chevaux, l'un d'eux lui a fait dessus. En rentrant, il aperçut rapidement Ernest assis dans la cuisine, en pleine conversation téléphonique.

« …Tout à fait, le magasin du coin n'a plus de nourriture pour chevaux en stock. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne seraient pas livrés avant deux semaines. Du coup, je… Quoi ? Vous aussi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes tous livrés sous deux semaines ces temps-ci ou quoi ?! …Oui mais moi j'ai un ranch à faire tourner ! Comprenez que je ne peux pas laisser mes animaux mourir de faim comme ça, voyons ! »

À l'instant, on sonna à la porte.

« Bon ça ne fait rien. On va se débrouiller. Là il faut que je file. Merci quand même. Bye. »

Il raccrocha puis partit ouvrir. Mike revint pile à ce moment-là, venant tout juste d'avoir remis un pantalon de rechange. Qui que ce soit, ils savaient tous deux que ce ne serait pas Nora et ses amis, puisqu'elle possédait un double des clés. À leur plus grande surprise, lorsqu'Ernest ouvrit la porte, la personne qui se tenait devant n'était pas non plus quelqu'un du coin.

« Ah que coucou, le frenchie. »

Un homme en costume-cravate noir le dévisageait au travers de ses lunettes de soleil. Sa voiture était garée à quelques mètres de la maison. L'allure de ce type ainsi que sa voix dénuée d'émotions montrait que ce n'était pas un rigolo.

« Que désirez-vous ? » Demanda Ernest.

Le type sortit sa plaque et répondit :

« Agent spécial Barry Mansley, Services Secrets. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser… à l'intérieur si possible. »

S'ensuivit un échange de regards entre Ernest et Mike. Ils comprirent dès lors que la personne qui leur faisait face devait être celui que Washington avait mis sur l'affaire du monstre des bois, comme ce que leur avait raconté le shérif. Étant tous deux biens conscients qu'il serait déconseillé de s'opposer à un homme des Services Secrets américains, ils s'écartèrent finalement pour le laisser entrer.

* * *

 _Au même instant, dehors…_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

« Oh oh. On a de la visite. » Dit Alice en pointant la voiture garée devant la maison.

Ça, ça ne nous disait rien qui vaille. Mais ce petit imprévu ne nous a pas empêchés de poursuivre notre stratégie pour faire rentrer Raven sans se faire voir. Par étape, nous avons contourné la limite du ranch, en passant derrière la grange, pour atteindre ensuite l'arrière de la maison, puis remonter par la fenêtre de notre chambre. Au passage, Sam marcha accidentellement dans une crotte de cheval. Une fois que nous atteignîmes l'arrière de la maison, il ne nous restait plus qu'à escalader.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Demanda Raven.

Soudain, Raven utilisa ses tentacules métalliques (comme celles d'Amy dans le tome 15) pour nous prendre et nous amener directement en haut en un rien de temps. Quelle efficacité.

« Merci Raven ! » Lui dis-je.

À l'intérieur, nous entendîmes distinctement les voix d'Ernest et Mike en train de discuter en bas avec un inconnu.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux vous renseigner. C'est que je ne sais pas grand-chose, hormis ce que j'y ai entendu par l'intermédiaire des gens de la ville. » Dit Ernest.

« Eh bien racontez-moi quand même ce que vous savez, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai rien vu d'anormal. Je ne vais pas souvent dans la forêt. »

« Très bien. Et vous ? »

« Pareil. Rien de rien. » Dit Mike.

Un interrogatoire ? Bon sang, mais qui était-ce ? Un ranger ? Pour l'instant, c'était au tour de Raven de remonter par la fenêtre. Mais au lieu de grimper, elle sauta d'un coup sec, créant un gros bruit qui se fit entendre dans toute la maison.

* * *

 _Retour en bas_

 _Point de vue régulier_ :

« Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? » Demanda l'agent Mansley.

« Si. On dirait que ça venait d'en haut. » Répondit Mike.

« Laissez. Je monte voir. » Dit Ernest avant d'aller monter les escaliers.

Se retrouvant seul avec Mansley, Mike voulu éviter tout contact avec lui. Un silence gênant régnait en attendant qu'Ernest revienne.

« Votre ami a l'air… sympa. » Dit l'agent Mansley.

En montant à l'étage, Ernest entendît des chuchotements familiers. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tomba sur Nora et ses amis en train de refermer la porte du grenier.

« Tiens, vous n'étiez pas partis en forêt ? »

Tous se retournèrent aussitôt, surpris par son apparition.

« Oh euh… Si, bien sûr, tonton. Mais… eh ben on est revenu. » Dit Nora en souriant naïvement.

« Curieux. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu rentrer. »

« Monsieur Ernest ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ? » Appela l'agent Mansley.

« Hum oui ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » Dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe. « Les enfants, il y a quelqu'un en bas à qui vous devriez parler. C'est encore à propos de cette affaire de monstre rôdant dans les bois. »

Moyennement sereins, ils le suivirent sans contester. Ernest jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du grenier, se demandant bien ce que sa nièce et ses amis pouvait bien faire là-haut. Bien évidemment, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'une démone était planquée dans son propre grenier.

* * *

 _Retour au point de vue de Vanessa_ :

En redescendant les escaliers, nous découvrîmes enfin qui était l'inconnu avec qui parlait Mike et Ernest. C'était un gars dans le genre Men in Black, mais qui avait l'air beaucoup plus froid. Il nous regardait d'un air vide à travers ses lunettes noires. Pour les autres je ne sais pas, mais moi, il m'intimidait. On essayait de paraître le plus détendu possible, afin de ne pas attirer de soupçons.

« Je vous présente Nora, ma nièce, et ses amis : Alice, Zoé, Vanessa et son frère Sam. Ils viennent passer un mois de vacances ici. Les jeunes, voici l'agent spécial Mansley, des Services Secrets. » Dit Ernest.

Services Secrets ? Oh non ! C'était donc lui, l'envoyé du gouvernement ? Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, chez Ernest, prêt à nous bombarder de questions !

« **Hé hé, salut.** » Nous lui dîmes à l'unisson, avec un sourire peu crédible.

L'agent Mansley se tourna vers Ernest.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait d'autres personnes sous votre toit. »

Bonjour la politesse. L'agent Mansley nous a demandé de nous mettre dans le salon afin de pouvoir nous interroger. Nous nous raclions la gorge. Il prit un crayon et un petit cahier sur lequel il noterait toutes nos réponses. Je sentais que cet interrogatoire allait être musclé. Mansley nota d'abord nos noms avant de vraiment commencer :

« On m'a dit que vous avez l'habitude d'aller faire des promenades en forêt. Alors dîtes-moi exactement, par où êtes-vous passés entre hier et aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, nous allons toujours nous baigner au lac en empruntant le même chemin. Pas vrai, les amis ? » Répondit Nora.

« Ah oui, absolument. » Dit Zoé.

« Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'inhabituel ? Rien vu de bizarre ? »

« Non, on n'a rien vu… à part les arbres. » Répondit Sam.

L'interrogatoire dura dix minutes, montre en main. Dix minutes qui ont paru durer une éternité, plongés dans l'angoisse totale. Au final, dès que nous avions répondu à toutes ces questions, on pensait que ce serait enfin terminer. Mais au lieu de ça, L'agent Mansley resta silencieux le temps de ranger son cahier dans la poche de veste.

« Et moi, je pense que vous me cachez des choses. Après tout, les jeunes de votre âge sont réputés pour mentir facilement. »

J'eus l'impression que si je prononçais le moindre mot, je me ferais grillée. C'était aussi le cas des autres. Voyant nos mines stressées, l'agent Mansley afficha un sourire narquois. Les types dans son genre ont sûrement appris à étudier le comportement humain. Et là, je crois qu'il nous prenait la main dans le sac.

« Eh bien alors ? On a perdu sa langue, le Club des Cinq ? »

« Voulez-vous bien cesser de leur mettre la pression ?! Ce ne sont que des gosses ! » Intervint Ernest en se mettant face à lui.

L'agent Mansley fit un pas vers lui et parla d'une voix menaçante.

« Ou tu feras quoi, Vercingétorix ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'un français comme toi peut bien vouloir trafiquer avec un ranch dans une petite ville comme Parkdale ? Il n'y a pas assez de grandes villes à envahir pour vous ? Et ton passeport, est-il seulement en règle ? »

Mike s'interposa à son tour.

« Écoutez, agent spécial Mansley. Ernest est mon meilleur ami. Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. Ernest possède ce ranch de droit. Il l'a acheté en toute légalité, avec les accords de l'ancien propriétaire. On peut même vous montrer les papiers d'époque, signés de sa main. Et si vous n'êtes pas convaincu par leur authenticité, vous n'aurez qu'à aller voir dans les dossiers du shérif qui, lui-même, vous le garantira. Tout comme il pourra vous certifier que ses passeports sont en règles. Et sachez qu'ici, comme en France, on n'aime pas beaucoup les patriotes xénophobes dans votre genre. Ici, on est en Oregon, pas en Alabama. Maintenant, vous êtes prié de déguerpir avant qu'on envoie nos chevaux vous donner un bon gros coup de sabot aux fesses. »

Mike était victorieux sur l'agent des Services Secrets, qui ne savait plus quoi répondre. Ce bon vieux Mike se doutait bien qu'en tant que compatriote, il parviendrait à se faire écouter. Le salon était plongé dans un silence de mort durant quelques secondes avant que l'agent Mansley ne puisse retrouver ses mots. Il reporta son attention sur Ernest.

« Soit. Mais si je découvre que vous m'avez caché quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'être précieux pour avancer dans mon enquête, je vous garantis que je donnerai l'ordre et les moyens suffisant au service d'immigration pour qu'il vous renvoit dans votre hexagone. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Dit-il d'une voix plus basse, mais tout aussi menaçante.

Malgré cette menace, Ernest restait indifférent. Au travers de ses lunettes noires, l'agent Mansley lança un dernier regard à chacun d'entre nous, comme une façon lugubre de nous dire au revoir. Puis il s'en alla.

« Quel sale type. Non mais vous avez vu ça ? » M'exclamai-je.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ce gars ne me plaît vraiment pas. » Dit Mike.

« De quel droit se permet-il de balancer tout ces préjugés ? Juste parce qu'on est français ? » Demanda Zoé.

« Ne cherche pas. Les ordures dans son genre pensent avoir tous les droits. » Dit Nora.

« Ainsi c'est donc vrai : les gros durs en costard-cravate qui bossent pour le gouvernement sont les mêmes qu'au cinéma. » Dit Sam.

« En tout cas, celui-là n'est pas aussi cool que Tommy Lee Jones. » Dit Alice.

De son côté, Ernest semblait pensif. Comme s'il avait du mal à se remettre de ces tirades reçues en pleine figure.

« …Tonton Ernest ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Nora, l'air inquiète.

« Hum oui, oui, ça va bien. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne reviendra pas mettre les pieds ici. Pas si c'est pour nous harceler de la sorte. » Répondit-il.

Et c'est ainsi que nous avons fait la connaissance de l'homme qui était prêt à tout pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. De tout cœur, nous espérions ne pas recroiser sa route. Pour aider Raven, il nous faudra faire preuve de ruse. Personne n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait nous arriver si cet agent Mansley découvrait la Chiridirelle qu'on essayait de protéger. Le pire serait à venir.

* * *

 _Point de vue régulier_ :

À peine rentré dans sa voiture, l'agent Mansley reçut un appel.

« Ici Mansley, j'écoute. »

« _C'est le shérif. On vient tout juste de m'informer que deux de nos rangers viennent d'être retrouvés morts dans la forêt. Tous deux salement éclopés. Rejoignez-moi là-bas._ »

« Bien reçu. »


	11. Chapitre 10

Une fois soulagée du départ de leur enquiquineur, le groupe put enfin parler à Ernest et Mike des rangers morts qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la forêt. Mike se précipita pour prendre le téléphone et composa le numéro du shérif.

« Tonton, crois-tu que nous ayons bien fait de ne rien dire à cet agent des Service Secrets ? » Demanda Nora.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, Nora. S'il l'avait su, je crois qu'il aurait continué à nous narguer. Peut-être avez-vous fait ce qu'il fallait en fin de compte. » Répondit Ernest.

* * *

 _À l'entrée de la forêt_

« On vient de me mettre au courant il y a quelques minutes à peine. Qui que ce soit qui ait fait le coup, on va le coincer. À propos, dis à Ernest et aux enfants de ne pas s'inquiéter à cause de cet agent. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne vienne plus vous harceler de la sorte… Oui, tout ça reste entre nous, bien évidemment. Merci beaucoup d'avoir appelé, Mike. »

Le shérif raccrocha au moment pile où la voiture de l'agent Mansley arriva sur place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le shérif se tourna vers une jeune femme rouquine d'environ 30 ans, une ranger elle aussi.

« Racontez-lui, Courtney. »

« J'ai essayé de contacter mes collègues Jack et Scott, ceux à qui sont chargés de surveiller le périmètre sécurisé, mais aucun n'a répondu. Puis en allant jeter un œil pour voir si tout allait bien, j'ai entendu des cris. Et là, arrivée au fossé, je les ai retrouvés mort. C'était horrible à voir ! J'en ai vomi tout mon estomac ! »

« Et comment décririez-vous la source de ces cris ? » Demanda Mansley.

« On aurait dit ceux d'une bande d'adolescents. »

Sans plus tarder, ils prirent la direction du fossé. Arrivés sur place, ils découvrirent les cadavres salement amochés des deux rangers Jack et Scott. Effectivement, la scène était atroce à regarder digne d'un film de torture. D'autres rangers étaient également présents sur le lieu, mal à l'aise par cette scène de crime osant à peine regarder ce qu'il restait de leurs collègues.

« Bon sang ! Même les cadavres de nos soldats au Viêtnam faisaient plus chaleureux que ça. » Dit le shérif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourra bien dire à leurs familles ? » Demanda Courtney.

« Comment voulez-vous qu'on puisse leur expliquer ça, Courtney ? Qu'ils se sont faits tailladés par une créature bizarroïde ? »

« Pour l'instant, ils attendront. » Répondit Mansley, sur un ton indifférent.

L'agent des Services Secrets s'approcha des corps pour les examiner de plus près. Une chose était certaine : un meurtre pareil ne pouvait pas avoir été causé par un être humain ordinaire. Sur la terre fraîche où gisait les corps, Mansley aperçut quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Shérif, venez-voir ! »

Le shérif obéit et regarda l'endroit sur le sol qu'indiquait Mansley.

« V'là autre chose. » Dit-il stupéfait.

« Comme vous le dîtes. Des traces de pas non-humains. Cette fois différentes de celles du fossé. »

D'autres rangers vinrent observer les traces. La plupart d'entre eux pâlirent en voyant ces nouvelles empreintes qui faisaient largement penser à celles d'un volatile. L'agent Mansley se releva.

« Messieurs, deux théories s'offrent à nous : la première serait que notre monstre serait un changeforme. La deuxième serait que nous avons affaire à, non pas une, mais **deux** créatures. »

Pendant que les rangers échangeaient leurs avis, et que le shérif restait silencieux, l'œil expert de l'agent Mansley se posa sur une partie de terre fraîche située à quelques pas de la scène de crime. Il s'approcha et découvrît une autre trace de pas, humaine ce coup-ci. C'était une trace de chaussure de randonnée. Pas le genre de modèle porté par les rangers. Vu la forme, Mansley comprit que cette trace ne pouvait qu'appartenir à quelqu'un qui se serait enfui en détalant vite d'ici. Des gens étaient passés là, très récemment. Mansley se souvint alors du récit de la ranger Courtney, au sujet des cris perçants qui semblait appartenir à une bande de jeunes. Il pensa directement à Vanessa et ses amis. Ils avaient bien affirmé être partis se promener dans la forêt aujourd'hui et Ernest ne les aurait pas entendu revenir. Tout devint clair dans sa tête. Ils sont passés par ici, ont vu les cadavres, prit la fuite, et rentrés en douce chez eux. Justement, pourquoi vouloir rentrer le plus discrètement possible ? En sachant que le groupe était revenu au moment où Mansley se trouvait chez eux, c'était pour ne pas se faire prendre. Cela prouvait que le groupe de Vanessa lui cachait quelque chose et qu'ils lui avaient menti. Tout ceci semblait confirmer son hypothèse.

Mansley regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'observait. Il prit une photo de la trace avec son portable et l'envoya à sa collègue Jennifer. Puis, ni vu ni connu, il effaça l'empreinte. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Se croyant meilleur que les rangers, Mansley ne tenait surtout pas à ce que ces derniers puissent effectuer leurs propres recherches, pensant que ces _incompétents_ ne feraient que ralentir l'enquête. **Son** enquête... à laquelle venait de s'ajouter des suspects.

* * *

 _Retour au ranch, dans le grenier_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Tandis qu'Ernest et Mike étaient repartis à leurs travaux quotidiens, nous retournâmes au grenier pour voir comment se comportait notre Chiridirelle.

« Ouf. On a eu de la chance. » Dit Alice.

Raven se tenait assise près de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle remarqua notre venue.

« C'était qui le gars que j'ai vu partir dehors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tout sauf quelqu'un de bien. À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on t'explique. » Répondit Zoé.

« Cet homme est un agent travaillant pour une organisation gouvernementale chargée des secrets et de la sécurité des États-Unis. Il a été envoyé ici pour enquêter sur ta présence. Et s'il parvient à te mettre la main dessus, bonjour l'enfer. » Expliquai-je en espérant que Raven comprendrait.

« C'est le genre d'individu qui est prêt à donner cher pour avoir ta peau… enfin, plutôt ta **carcasse**. » Dit Sam.

« Les pires de tous, ce sont ceux qui méprisent tout ce qui ne vient pas de leur pays. » Dit Nora.

Avec tous ces arguments pour décrire l'agent Mansley, on pouvait être sûr que Raven comprenait à quel type d'importun on avait affaire.

« Vous auriez dû me le laisser. Si ce n'est qu'un homme simple, je vous en aurai débarrassé en un rien de temps. » Dit Raven.

« Oui enfin pour l'instant on va essayer de s'abstenir de toute violence, ok ? » Dis-je.

Raven acquiesça.

« Tout cela ne nous avance pas. Retrouver le point d'arrivée de Raven revient maintenant à une mission suicide. » Dit Nora.

Elle a raison. Il y n'avait pas que Raven qui risquait d'avoir de très gros problèmes si l'agent Mansley parvenait à nous coincer. Déjà qu'on a été à deux doigts de se faire prendre. Alice monta sur une caisse pour avoir notre attention.

« Bon, écoutez-moi vous tous : malgré ce qui peut arriver, on ira jusqu'au bout pour sortir Raven de ce pétrin. Voici ce que je propose : dès demain matin, nous retournerons dans la forêt pour retrouver la brèche d'ouverture qui permettra à Raven de revenir sur Alysia. Ce n'est pas un Men in Black sans âme qui nous fera reculer. » Dit Alice.

« Et si on se fait prendre ? Vous avez pensé à ça ? Et à ce qu'on risque surtout ? » Demanda Sam.

« Tu oublies que c'est là que j'interviens. Mon bras est réparé. Je me sens à nouveau capable de combattre un mygaloup. » Dit Raven

Raven n'avait pas tort. Nous veillons sur elle, et elle veille aussi sur nous. Comme quoi, on compte les uns sur les autres. On est resté bavarder avec Raven jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant qu'Ernest ne nous appelle pour le dîner. Mais avant que nous ne puissions franchir la porte du grenier, Raven nous interpella.

« Hum… les amis… » Commença-t-elle, puis attendit d'avoir toute notre attention. « Je crois que je ne vous ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Ouiiiiii ! Tu nous as enfin remerciés ! » S'exclama Zoé.

Et on s'est tous jeté dans ses bras, sans la moindre crainte. Raven ne s'attendait pas à cela. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de se retrouver dans une étreinte amicale. Mais pour nous, elle était déjà notre amie.

« C'est tout naturel, Raven. » Dis-je.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Initialement, le début de ce chapitre ne devait pas exactement démarrer comme ça. Mais suite à un détail oublié dans le chapitre précédent, j'y étais contraint. Rien de très grave, je vous rassure._

 _Prochainement, nos héros vont avoir de sérieux ennuis._ °_°'


	12. Chapitre 11

_Dans la forêt_

 _Point de vue régulier_ :

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'Oregon. Le shérif était parti s'asseoir sur un vieux tronc d'arbre. Le pauvre était épuisé par cette enquête qui, pour le moment, était dans l'impasse et il avait besoin d'être un peu à l'écart. L'image des corps inanimés de Jack et Scott circulait encore dans son esprit et pas seulement. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

« Vous en faites une tête, shérif. » Dit Mansley.

« C'est-à-dire qu'ici on n'a pas l'habitude de traquer des monstres tous les jours, vous savez. Mais le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est quand on se remémore des souvenirs peu réjouissants. »

L'agent Mansley prit place à côté et se montra attentif envers le shérif.

« Il y a dix ans de ça, on avait également eu affaire à une histoire de monstre dans les bois. On n'y avait pas trop cru au départ, mais on avait quand même organisé une petite expédition pour voir si c'était vrai. Mais l'un de mes rangers, relativement nouveau dans le milieu, a voulu prendre le risque d'aller beaucoup plus loin. Et puis il a disparu. J'avais pris des hommes avec moi pour retrouver sa piste. Après des semaines de recherches sans résultat, le gouverneur fédéral a conclu qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre dans la forêt, que tout ceci n'était qu'un canular, que notre ranger porté disparu était mort de cause accidentelle et qu'on pouvait laisser tomber toute chance de retrouver son corps. Au final, comme il n'y avait pas eu de meurtre supplémentaire, l'affaire fut classée. Après ça, j'ai mis trois longues années à faire mon deuil. »

« Ce jeune ranger, il comptait beaucoup pour vous ? »

Le shérif poussa un grand soupir alors qu'il prenait un air plus triste.

« …C'était mon fils. Il s'appelait Lloyd. Et c'était son rêve de devenir un ranger exemplaire comme son père. À peine âgé de 24 ans, je l'ai perdu. » Répondit tristement le shérif avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. « J'aimerais vous poser une question, agent spécial Mansley. Comment vous sentiriez-vous si le meurtrier d'un être cher ressurgissait en ne cessant de vous filer entre les mains ? »

Suite à cette question, l'agent Mansley eut un sourire ironique.

« Ma foi, cela équivaut à une forme de harcèlement psychologique. Il y a de quoi en devenir fou incontestablement. » Répondit Mansley. « À propos, toutes mes condoléances pour votre fils. Un esprit qui possédait une telle détermination à vouloir chasser un meurtrier d'origine inconnue mérite amplement le respect. Votre fils aurait sûrement été un représentant de la loi digne de ce nom. Tout comme je suis sûr que vous auriez été fier de lui. »

C'est alors que le portable de l'agent des Services Secrets se mit à sonner. C'était sa collègue Jennifer. Probablement des résultats.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit-il en s'éloignant pour ne pas être entendu. « Ici Mansley, j'écoute. »

« _Ça y est, Barry, j'ai enfin découvert quelque chose ! Tout d'abord, l'empreinte de chaussure : la forme de sa semelle correspond à la marque française Salomon,_ _modèle Elios 2 W._ » Dit Jennifer.

 _Française_. Le mot raisonnait dans la tête de l'agent Mansley. Il pensa directement à Ernest, sa nièce Nora et ses amis.

« Continue. »

« _J'ai aussi trouvé sur le net quelque chose qui semble correspondre à l'illustration de tes deux témoins. Je t'ai envoyé l'image._ »

Mansley regarda l'image sur son écran. Une image bien connue des légenfans.

« D'où est-ce que ça vient ? » Demanda-t-il.

« _Ce dessin vient d'une bande dessinée française intitulée_ _ **Les Légendaires**_ _. Un truc qui est devenu culte dans les pays francophones. Et les créatures représentées dessus se nomment_ **_Chiridirelles_** _._ »

« …Française dis-tu ? »

Maintenant, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui. Ernest et ses proches étaient enfoncés dans cette affaire jusqu'au cou. Ils lui avaient menti pour chercher à lui cacher quelque chose. Cela avait-il un rapport avec la créature rôdant dans les bois ? Ça, Mansley avait bien l'intention de le découvrir, et par tous les moyens. Au pas de course, il regagna sa voiture et se rendit chez ses suspects.

* * *

 _Point de vue de Raven_ :

Ce grenier regorge de bric-à-brac en tout genre. En fouillant un peu partout, j'ai pu trouver de quoi en apprendre plus sur l'histoire des nombreux peuples de ce monde. Il y a notamment cet ouvrage parlant des tribus autochtones de ce pays. Parmi eux, la tribu des Lakotas. Son histoire et sa culture me fascinait. Comme toutes les autres tribus amérindiennes, c'était un peuple plein de sagesse, vivant en parfaite harmonie avec la nature, capable de communiquer avec les esprits de leurs ancêtres, et leurs guerriers étaient braves et intrépides. Je lus très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je m'assoupisse.

Assise sur une énorme branche d'arbre, dos collé au tronc, le soleil me massait de ses doux rayons chauffant. À l'horizon, un magnifique paysage à la végétation resplendissante s'offrait à ma vue. Seul le son de la nature se faisait entendre. J'ai parfois rêvé de cet endroit. C'était mon lieu de paix et de relaxation spirituel, où je pouvais me débarrasser de toutes pensées négatives. Je me sentais bien ici. Pas de guerre. Seulement le calme et la paix.

Mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent : je n'étais pas toute seule. En regardant en bas, je vis une jeune humaine assise sur mes genoux, collée contre moi. Elle somnolait paisiblement alors que je la tenais dans mes bras. Je caressais sa belle chevelure. Sa magnifique silhouette était habillée d'une tunique blanche avec de longues mitaines ornant ses avant-bras. Elle se sentait rassurée, et j'aimais l'avoir près de moi.

Tandis que je la contemplais dans sa beauté naturelle, elle ouvrit les yeux. De mon quatrième œil sur la poitrine, je voyais le beau visage de Vanessa me regarder avec le plus beau des sourires.

« Raven… »

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma pauvre Raven ? Ce rêve cherchait-il à me faire avouer quelque chose au sujet de ces étranges sentiments que j'ai dès que je songe à Vanessa ? Pourquoi je pense autant à elle comme ça ?

J'entendis un bourdonnement venant de dehors. Des lumières venaient par ici. C'était encore un de ces engins mobiles asphyxiants utilisé par les humains pour se déplacer rapidement. Quelqu'un en descendit… oh non, pas encore lui !

 _À suivre…_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Point de vue de Vanessa_ :

Le repas de la soirée s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur, avec au menu les meilleures patates-toasts que j'ai jamais goûté. Alors que le dessert allait être servi, on entendit frapper violemment à notre porte. C'est Mike qui partit ouvrir. Qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure-ci ?

« Purée, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?! » Dit-il d'une voix colérique.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions ! » Lui répondit une voix familière sur un ton plus sec.

La personne entra en bousculant Mike. Bon sang, c'était encore cet agent de malheur. Ernest se leva à son tour, et nous décidions de le suivre automatiquement. Le dessert se fera attendre.

« Encore vous ?! Ça ne vous a pas suffit de nous ennuyer avec votre interrogatoire ?! » S'énerva Ernest.

« On s'détend, le frenchie. Si cela peut vous rassurer, ce n'est pas spécialement pour vous que je viens mais pour eux. » Répondit Mansley en nous pointant du doigt.

Ernest nous regarda d'un air perplexe. Nous de notre côté, nous étions de moins en moins sereins. Si Mansley revenait débarquer ici avec plus de brutalité, c'est qu'il avait une raison et ça, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. L'agent des Services Secrets se pencha pour examiner les paires de chaussures posées près du paillasson d'entrée. Il en prit une puis examina les semelles.

« J'en étais sûr. » Murmura-t-il.

« Allez-vous me dire ce que vous cherchez à la fin ? » Demanda Ernest.

Se relevant après avoir reposé la paire de chaussures, l'agent Mansley s'approcha lentement de nous, mes amies et moi, tout en nous fixant intensément au travers de ses lunettes noires. Ce type me faisait frissonner.

« Il se trouve que j'ai identifié les mêmes traces de chaussures dans une clairière où deux rangers ont été retrouvés morts, figurez-vous. Là où des cris d'adolescents auraient même retenti, d'après mon unique témoin. Plus étonnant encore : cela se serait produit pendant que votre nièce et ses petits amigos se baladaient dans les bois. »

Oh non. On venait à nouveau de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Le stress de cet après-midi revenait nous envahir à grands coups.

« Attendez, comment pouvez-vous certifier ce que vous dîtes ? C'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui portait exactement les mêmes godasses. » Dit Mike.

« Ben voyons, et vous allez prétendre qu'il existe un jeune américain dans le coin qui serait assez bête pour enfiler inutilement des chaussures fabriquées en France ? Pour revenir au fait, c'est une preuve que votre nièce et ses petits amis sont passés sur le lieu d'un crime et qu'ils ne m'ont pas tout raconté la dernière fois. N'est-ce pas ? »

Plus il sortait ses arguments, plus je sentais l'adrénaline monter d'un cran au sein de notre groupe.

« Eh bien ?! Qu'avez-vous vu ou fait dans cette clairière ? Dîtes-moi tout sinon vous allez le regretter ! » Hurla Mansley.

« Ça suffit ! Je ne vous permets pas de- »

*Clic*

Aussitôt, Ernest fut stoppé par le canon du flingue de l'agent Mansley pointé entre ses yeux. Tout le monde haleta à la vue de son geste menaçant.

« Toi, le frenchie, je te déconseille de chercher à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. » Dit Mansley avant de se tourner vers Mike. « Ça vaut aussi pour vous, cher compatriote. »

Il n'oserait tout de même pas faire une chose pareille ?! Je pâlissais autant que les autres avec le cœur de plus en plus serré. Nora tremblait encore plus à l'idée de voir son oncle se faire tuer devant ses yeux.

« Arrêtez ! Ne faîtes pas de mal à mon oncle ! » Cria Nora, au bord des larmes.

Mais cela n'eut pas le moindre effet pour dissuader ce malade d'arrêter. J'échangeais un bref regard avec les autres, leur faisant comprendre qu'il fallait agir. Et la seule façon était de parler. Ils pensaient visiblement déjà la même chose que moi. Mais Raven dans tout ça ? Serions-nous capable de la trahir ? Mansley était de moins en moins patient. Que faire ?

« C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! » Intervint Alice.

L'agent Mansley pointa son regard vide sur elle et devint soudainement attentif. Zoé prit ensuite la parole :

« C'est vrai, on est passé dans la clairière où on a découvert ces deux rangers morts. On est donc rentré pour prévenir les autorités. Seulement, vous avez débarqué pour nous interroger, nous empêchant d'appeler les rangers. Mais on n'a rien vu d'autre ! On vous le promet ! »

Mansley rangea lentement son arme. Tout le monde lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ernest tremblait encore de sueur. Mike essaya de le rassurer.

« Je veux bien vous croire. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes revenus en douce, ni pourquoi vous avez poussé un hurlement dans la forêt. » Dit Mansley.

« Mais enfin de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » Demanda Mike.

« On… On ne voit pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Dit Sam.

« Et ça ? Ça ne vous dit rien je suppose ? » Dit Mansley en prenant son portable.

Chose très inattendue : il nous montra une image du tome 16 des Légendaires sur la bataille des Chiridirelles contre les Galinas. Cela voulait dire qu'il savait tout ? Mais comment ?

« Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher désormais. Et maintenant, dîtes-moi où se trouve cette… Chiridirelle ?! »

Je commis alors l'erreur de lever le regard vers le grenier, inquiète du sort de Raven. Mansley me remarqua. À son tour, il fit volte-face vers l'étage du dessus. Quelle idiote ! Maintenant il devait soupçonner quelque chose.

« Bien. Et si on fouillait un peu cette maison ? » Dit-il en se dirigeant en haut des escaliers.

« Eh ! Où vous allez ?! » Cria Mike.

« Voyons si j'ai bonne mémoire. La dernière fois, vous étiez à l'étage, près du grenier et… le **grenier** ! Évidemment ! Voilà une cachette adéquate pour un démon de plus de deux mètres ! Et si on allait y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

« Non, pas par-là ! » Intervins-je.

PAF ! Il me gifla violemment d'un coup rapide comme l'éclair. La colère de Sam se déclencha.

« Espèce d'ordure ! » Cria-t-il.

Mansley fit face à mon grand-frère, prêt à en découdre avec lui. Quand soudain :

« Hum hum ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, vous ? » Demanda Mansley, énervé par l'arriver du nouveau venu.

« Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais. Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez encore faire le mariole ici. » Dit le shérif.

Dieu soit loué, le shérif était venu à notre rescousse.

« Écoutez-moi, shérif, j'ai la certitude que ces gens- »

« C'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! J'ai accepté que Washington nous envoie de l'aide pour mener à bien cette enquête, pas pour importuner des gens qui ne sont pas d'ici ! » Hurla le shérif.

« Toutes les preuves dont je dispose affirment que ces français de malheur sont dans le coup ! La créature que l'on cherche depuis des jours est abritée ici, dans cette maison ! Mon instinct me dit qu'elle doit être dans le grenier ! Et je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il est nécessaire, dans une enquête, de fouiller absolument partout, dans le moindre recoin. Si on ne fouille pas là-dedans, on risque de laisser filer notre objectif ! Pensez de quoi on aurait l'air si on échouait ! » Rétorqua Mansley en essayant de reprendre le dessus.

Le shérif lâcha un énorme soupir avec une mine exaspérée. Après avoir jeté un regard à Ernest et Mike, il reprit plus calmement :

« Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire : Si Ernest et Mike acceptent de nous laisser fouiller leur grenier, sans toucher à quoi que ce soit, vous en retour, vous ne vous approcherez plus de leur domicile. Vu ? »

L'agent Mansley ne répondit pas. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans le grenier. Cette fois, on était morts.

* * *

 _Point de vue régulier_ :

Durant la fouille, l'agent Mansley avait remarqué que la fenêtre du grenier était entrouverte. Il jeta un œil dehors. Raven était partie se réfugier de l'autre côté du toit. En tant que guerrière, elle avait appris à escalader toute sorte de surface. Mais se déplacer sur ce toit sans faire de bruit n'était pas aussi aisé qu'elle l'aurait crue. Mansley tourna la tête vers le toit, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelque chose, mais ne vit rien. Il s'éloigna finalement de la fenêtre, gardant l'esprit sceptique.

* * *

 _Retour au point de vue de Vanessa_ :

J'ignorais ce qui se trafiquait là-haut, mais tout paraissait étrangement calme. C'était aussi rassurant que surprenant. Raven avait probablement dû trouver un bon moyen de se cacher. Ou alors… les avait-elle tués ? Non ! Je refusais d'y croire ! Raven n'oserait pas faire une telle chose ! Ils redescendirent peu de temps après.

« C'est clean. Rien d'anormal. » Dit le shérif.

Nous voilà soulagés contrairement à l'agent Mansley qui ne semblait guère satisfait. Ernest, qui avait retrouvé sa sérénité, s'adressa amicalement au shérif.

« Bien. Shérif, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. » Dit Ernest avant de se tourner vers Mansley. « Sauf à vous, le francophobe attardé. »

L'agent des Services Secrets dissimula à peine sa colère. Avant de quitter la maison en compagnie du shérif, Mansley nous lança un regard sombre, limite meurtrier.

« Ça ne s'arrête pas là. Je possède toujours les pleins pouvoirs. » Dit-il sèchement.

« Get out ! » Lui hurla Mike.

Encore une fois, nous l'avons échappé belle. On dirait bien que Dieu nous aime. Cependant, je me demandais bien comment Raven avait réussi à tromper la vigilance du shérif et de l'agent Mansley. Mais ce qui comptait, c'est qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée.

 _À suivre…_


	14. Chapitre 13

Chacun eut besoin de digérer le traumatisme engendré par la seconde visite violente de l'agent Mansley. Surtout Nora, qui avait tout de même faillit voir son oncle se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras et l'avait serré en laissant couler quelques larmes. Un moment fort que l'on n'oubliera jamais. Ernest avait lui aussi le besoin de la rassurer. Tout le monde s'était inquiété pour eux. J'ai remercié Jésus et le bon Dieu de les avoir sauvés ce soir-là.

En me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, je vis une grosse marque rougeâtre sur ma joue, causée par la baffe de Mansley. Décidément, tous les méchants que je croise me laisseront des blessures qui ne s'effaceront jamais. Nora entra dans la salle de bain. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa sérénité.

« Tout va bien, Vanessa ? »

« Bof, ça pourrait aller mieux. Et toi, ça va ? »

« Oui. Un peu, mais je m'en remets. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vît, dans mon reflet, la marque sur ma joue.

« Oh la vache ! Cet ordure de Mansley ne t'a pas manqué ! » Déclara-t-elle.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ça me fait encore très mal. »

« Attends, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour soulager cette vilaine plaie. »

Nora fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortit une pommade qu'elle appliqua sur ma joue. Il y eut une minute de silence gênante pendant que je la laissais me soigner. Puis elle dit :

« Au fait, à propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je voulais que toi et les autres sachiez que je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir voulu empêcher que mon oncle se fasse tuer. Je viens de le leur dire et il fallait que je t'en informe aussi. Merci du fond du cœur, Vanessa. »

Je lui répondis d'un acquiescement accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Les amies c'est fait pour ça, tu sais, Nora. On se soutiendra toujours les uns les autres. »

« Et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, comme dirait l'autre ! » Dit alors Zoé qui nous surprit dans notre conversation.

« Yep ! Bien parlé vous deux ! » Nous répondit joyeusement Nora.

* * *

 _Du côté d'Alice et Sam, dans la chambre_

 _Point de vue régulier __:_

« Tu voulais me parler en privé, Sam ? »

« Oui. Et c'est très important, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer tout à l'heure. Je vais donc aller droit au but en évitant de jouer le cliché du gars qui hésite à avouer ce qu'il pense pour de vrai. »

Alice ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire amusé puis devint plus attentive aux déclarations de Sam.

« Je t'écoute. » Dit-elle.

« Ce qu'on vient de vivre là doit nous rappeler une chose : c'est qu'il y a des chances pour qu'on risque de mourir, nous aussi. On s'est tous retrouvé embarqués dans cette aventure bien malgré nous, et je ne te cache pas ma peur. Ma peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver, principalement à toi et à Vanessa. Tu comprends, Alice ? »

Elle voyait où il voulait en venir. En avouant sa peur, Sam ne faisait pas seulement preuve d'humilité et d'honnêteté, mais surtout preuve de courage. Dans le fond, Alice pensait comme lui. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui répondit tout aussi sincèrement :

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Sam. On fera ce qu'on fait depuis toujours : veiller les uns sur les autres. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour moi et Vanessa. Mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ne doutes jamais de ne pas être à la hauteur pour ce genre d'aventure. Ni même pour protéger les gens que tu aimes. »

Cette discussion leur redonna de l'espoir. Sur ce, ils se prirent la main et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, au commissariat de Parkdale_

Suite à ce qui s'était passé au ranch, le shérif avait convoqué l'agent Mansley dans son bureau. Assis en face de lui, le dévisageant comme un enfant qu'on aurait envoyé chez sa directrice pour avoir commis une grosse bêtise.

« D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre de votre bouche, vous me cachez des pistes ? » Demande le shérif.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je- »

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Visiblement, aux Services Secrets, on ne vous enseigne pas ce qu'est le travail d'équipe ?! Vous trouvez des pistes importantes pour l'enquête mais choisissez de les garder pour vous ?! Franchement, je suis consterné ! Et oser menacer de mort une famille juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'ici, c'est intolérable ! En tant que shérif, j'ai le devoir de faire régner l'ordre ici ! À Parkdale, nous ne tolérons aucune violence ou comportement à caractère xénophobe ! Estimez-vous heureux que je sois intervenu, sinon j'aurai directement placé un meurtre sur votre dos ! Maintenant, parlez-moi de vos pistes. »

« Vous risqueriez de ne pas me croire si je vous les montrais. C'est… en partie pour cette raison que je vous les ai cachées. »

En dépit de tout, Mansley lui expliqua tout en détail. Le shérif eut la réaction à laquelle l'agent des Services Secrets s'attendait à voir.

« Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que la créature que l'on poursuit est toute droit sortie d'une bande dessinée française ? Mais qu'avez-vous donc mis dans votre café ce matin ? » Demanda le shérif, interloqué.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître invraisemblable mais… mais voilà. » Dit Mansley.

Le shérif préféra ne pas en savoir plus sur cette affirmation dont il n'était absolument pas convaincu.

« Qu'importe cette théorie farfelue. Malgré votre attitude arrogante et intolérable, agent spécial Mansley, je ne peux pas nier vos compétences pour trouver des pistes qui nous permettraient d'avancer. C'est bien pour ça que moi et mes hommes devons encore vous supporter. Faîtes ce que je vous ai dis : n'approchez plus le domicile d'Ernest. Continuez vos recherches. Mais si j'apprends ne serait-ce qu'une fois que vous continuez à me cacher le moindre indice, j'irai de ce pas prévenir Washington pour leur dire que nous n'avons plus besoin de vous. »

 _Pas si je les contacte en premier_ , pensa Mansley.

L'incident était clos. Une fois dehors, Mansley contacta son principal supérieur à Washington. Il lui fit un bref résumé de son rapport d'enquête. Bien sûr, lui non plus ne croyait en cette histoire de monstre échappé d'une bande dessinée française, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'un coup de francophobie de la part son meilleur agent.

« _Et vous pensez que ces français sont dans le coup ?_ »

« Absolument, Dekker. Je suis certain qu'en les suivant de près, ils me guideront directement jusqu'au monstre que je recherche. Et pour cela, j'ai un plan. » Répondit Mansley.

« _Mmmh j'ai de sérieux doutes. Votre histoire me paraît totalement grotesque et irréaliste, Mansley._ »

« Dekker, je comprends vos doutes moi-même j'ai eu du mal à y croire quand j'ai découvert ça. Mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner si près du but. Deux jours maximum devraient suffire, et encore si tout se passe comme prévu c'est-à-dire selon mon plan. »

Dekker réfléchît un court instant avant de donner sa réponse :

« _Soit. Puisque vous pensez conclure cette affaire très vite, je veux bien vous l'accorder. Deux jours, pas plus._ »

« Merci, monsieur. Cependant, si je veux mettre mon plan en œuvre, c'est là que j'ai besoin de vos services : il me faut des renforts pour venir à bout du monstre. »

« _Bien. Je vais convaincre le gouverneur fédéral de l'Oregon de mettre une unité de soldats d'élite à votre disposition. Nous leur fournirons armes et équipements dernière génération conçus par nos soins. Étant donné que ne sommes pas sûrs du niveau de dangerosité que représente ce monstre, il est préférable de vous donner toutes l'assistance nécessaire._ »

« Impeccable. Mais il faudra faire venir vos renforts dans la plus grande discrétion, de façon à ce que ces fichus rangers ne s'aperçoivent de rien. À cause de ces incompétents et leurs méthodes de non-violence, ils risquent de tout foutre en l'air. Déjà que le shérif de Parkdale vient de m'interdire d'approcher la maison des suspects. Nous devons agir en trompant leur vigilance. »

« _Je m'en charge personnellement. Comptez là-dessus. En attendant, gardez un œil sur ces français_. _Et pour l'amour du ciel, essayez de contenir votre francophobie ! Sinon c'est vous qui allez tout faire foirer !_ »

« Bien, monsieur. Soyez certain que j'appliquerai vos ordres à la lettre. »

« _Brave soldat. Une chance que vous étiez disponible pour cette affaire. C'est un immense service que vous rendez à votre pays, ainsi que pour la sécurité de vos compatriotes._ »

« Comment vous remercier suffisamment ? »

« _En réussissant cette mission. Au revoir, Mansley._ » *Clac*

« …C'est **agent spécial Mansley**. Espèce de pourriture demeurée. » Grogna-t-il.

 _À suivre…_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Minuit moins dix. Nous avions attendu qu'Ernest se soit endormi et que Mike soit rentré chez lui pour monter au grenier.

« C'est vous les amis ? » Demanda Raven.

« Oui c'est nous. » Répondit Sam.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu. » Dit Zoé, rassurée de voir que la Chiridirelle allait bien.

« Que s'est-il passé en bas ? J'ai vu revenir le type de cet après-midi. Puis j'ai entendu des agitations et… »

Raven ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur moi. Elle me fixa intensément. Elle s'approcha de moi et examina la marque rougeâtre sur ma joue.

« Le type, cet agent Mansley, a employé la manière forte. » Expliqua Nora.

Comprenant ce que j'avais subi, Raven serra les poings alors que ses yeux commencèrent à se tinter de rouge. On voyait la colère monter en elle.

« Il a signé son arrêt de mort. » Dit-elle d'une voix hostile à glacer le sang.

« Raven, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. » Lui dis-je.

« Il doit payer pour ça. Là d'où je viens, on ne laisse personne impuni. »

« Écoute, je sais que Mansley, le type qui cherche à t'avoir, ne vaut pas mieux qu'une prune. Mais si tu choisis de le tuer, tu deviendras le monstre qu'il pense que tu es. » Lui dit Alice.

« Je t'en prie, ne lui donne pas ce plaisir. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » Suppliai-je.

« Et ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. » Ajouta Sam.

« On ne va pas se laisser abattre. Tu verras qu'on peut y arriver sans avoir à employer la force. Tout ce qu'il nous faut, c'est de la persévérance et garder espoir. » Dit Nora.

« Dès demain, on repartira à la recherche de ton point d'arrivée. Et rien ne pourra nous arrêter. » Dit Zoé.

* * *

 _Sauf que le lendemain…_

Notre plan a été réduit à néant. Ernest nous a encore interdit de remettre les pieds dans la forêt. Et cette fois, impossible de le dissuader. Il paraît que les rangers ont bloqué tout accès à la forêt. Nous voilà dans de beaux draps. Comment faire pour aider Raven maintenant ? Nous réfléchissions à divers astuces pour sortir du ranch en douce, mais Ernest gardait un œil sur nous. Dans l'après-midi, alors que les autres regardaient un épisode de _Britannia_ à la télé, j'étais montée voir Raven, histoire de lui tenir un peu compagnie. Elle aurait pu elle-même retourner dans la forêt si Ernest et Mike n'avaient pas accueilli un camp de vacances venu passer une journée à faire de l'équitation. Impossible qu'elle puisse sortir sans se faire remarquer.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas de trop, toute seule ici ? » Lui demandai-je.

« La solitude ce n'est pas ce qui me manque. Mais sortir de ce grenier ne serait pas de refus. »

« Ça tombe bien. Ce soir, on va tous manger au restaurant-bar de la ville avec Ernest et Mike. Pendant notre absence, tu pourras circuler librement dans la maison. D'ailleurs, tu auras même le champ libre pour retourner dans les bois. »

« Merveilleux. Je retrouverai le passage jusqu'à mon monde et je vous quitterai définitivement. » Répondit-elle d'une voix vide, comme si elle éprouvait un regret quelconque.

Raven avait raison. C'était probablement le dernier jour que je la voyais avant les adieux définitifs.

« Ça aura été une courte aventure. » Ajoutai-je sur le même ton.

« Et si peu de temps pour nous deux. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Euh rien ! Rien du tout. »

Il y eu un instant de silence gênant. Raven se sentait aussi embarrassée que moi. Elle me regarda attentivement puis rompit le silence.

« D'où provient cette cicatrice sur ta joue ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant mon autre joue.

« Oh ça, c'est… Nelson. » Répondis-je tristement.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Le genre de personne qui mérite plus le nom de monstre que d'être humain. Nelson était un vaurien qui ne cessait de s'en prendre à moi. Puis un jour, il a voulu se venger parce que je l'avais humilié. Il était allé jusqu'à s'en prendre à mes amies et ma famille. Lorsqu'on s'est retrouvé face à face, il m'a laissé cette coupure en m'attaquant avec un sabre. C'est arrivé il y a deux ans du temps où j'étais une… »

Je m'étais arrêtée juste à temps avant de révéler qu'il fut un temps où j'avais été une jaguarianne.

« Une quoi ? » Me demanda Raven.

« Hum… rien. »

Tant de souvenirs épouvantables qui resurgissaient. À cet instant, je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes.

« Il y a des fois où je n'arrête pas de repenser que j'ai failli perdre tout ceux que j'aime, et… ça me fait tellement mal. » Dis-je en sanglots.

Raven me prit dans ses bras et m'étreignît pour me réconforter. Jamais depuis ma rencontre avec elle je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien. Sa présence me rassurait. Mes pleurs se dissipèrent rapidement. Soudain gênée, je me retirai aussitôt de son étreinte.

« Excuse-moi. Je… Je devrai peut-être te laisser. » Lui dis-je avant de repartir, sans attendre la moindre réponse.

* * *

 _Point de vue de Raven __:_

J'eus le cœur lourd en voyant Vanessa partir comme si je l'avais offensée. Ma Vanessa. Elle qui a vécu tant de choses atroces. Je voudrais être toujours là pour elle. Rester avec Vanessa pour toujours. Je la veux. Mais je me rappelle aussitôt que c'est impossible, et je dois l'accepter. Elle et moi sommes beaucoup trop différentes. Et puis je n'ai rien à faire dans ce monde à l'origine. Ce que je ressens pour elle, je dois l'oublier d'urgence. Je m'efforçai de répéter ce que mes sœurs m'avaient enseigné : les Chiridirelles ne connaissent que la fraternité et l'amitié, mais aucune autre forme d'amour.

Je repensais à l'histoire de Vanessa, sur ce qu'elle a enduré ces deux dernières années. Si le destin ne me permet pas d'aimer cette humaine, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais avant que nos chemins ne se séparent définitivement, je ferai tout pour la protéger. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne poser la main sur elle.

 _À suivre…_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

La première fois que nous étions allés au bar-restaurant de Parkdale, on s'était bien amusé. Le menu contenait des plats appétissants. C'était un coin super pour faire la fête. Ils avaient même un jeu de fléchettes, flipper, billard et babyfoot. Du coup, c'est sans surprise qu'on était très contents d'y retourner. Et en plus ce soir-là, il y avait un groupe de musique country qui se produisait sur scène. Une serveuse à l'air sympathique vint prendre notre commande.

« Ah que coucou les chéris. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

« Préparez-nous deux poulets frits entiers avec des frites, deux verres de votre meilleur tequila et du soda pour les jeunes, s'il vous plaît. » Dit Ernest.

« Et un thé glacé pour moi, s'il vous plaît. » Dit Nora.

« Pas de problème, mes choux. Je vous apporte les boissons tout de suite. »

La commande notée, la serveuse repartit en faisant un clin d'œil à Mike. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un sourire idiot. Il semblait aux anges le Mike.

« Ils font des poulets frits entiers ici ? » Demanda Zoé.

« Yep ! Des faits maison. C'est mieux que les cochonneries chimiques de fast-food. » Répondit Mike.

« Bon, en attendant, ça te dit qu'on aille danser, Alice ? » Demanda Sam en se levant et en tendant sa main à Alice.

« Avec joie ! » Répondit-elle joyeusement.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, au ranch_

 _Point de vue régulier_ _:_

Raven ne se sentait pas pressée de retourner dans la forêt. Elle voulait d'abord visiter la maison une dernière fois, afin d'en découvrir d'avantage sur ce domicile humain, mais aussi dans l'espoir de garder une image de Vanessa et ses amis. Comme lors de sa première venue dans la maison, Raven explorait chaque pièce en examinant la plupart des objets présents. Après un moment, elle monta dans la chambre de ses amis. Curieuse comme elle était, la Chiridirelle se permît de fouiller dans leurs affaires. En trouvant la perche de Sam, elle se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de brosse, d'un balai, ou d'un bâton de combat.

Sans faire exprès, elle renversa une valise et quelques objets s'étalèrent par terre. Raven découvrît quelque chose de très surprenant. C'était plat, rectangulaire, et semblait correspondre à ce que les humains nomment « un livre ». Mais ce qui la frappa le plus était les dessins présents sur la couverture, à l'avant comme au dos, car ils représentaient des éléments qui n'existaient que dans son monde à elle. La couverture portait également un titre : _L'éternité ne dure qu'un temps_.

Profondément intriguée, Raven prit le risque de l'ouvrir pour en consulter les pages.

* * *

 _Retour au bar-restaurant_

 _Point de vue de Vanessa_ _:_

Un régal ce poulet frit. Je laissais les autres continuer à s'amuser tandis que je sortais prendre l'air. Les étoiles étaient de sorties ce soir. Quelle jolie vue. Appuyée contre le mur, je repensais soudainement à Raven. En ce moment, elle devait déjà avoir retrouver le point de passage vers Alysia. J'étais triste sur le fait qu'on ne la reverrait jamais. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir perdu une amie. Une amie spéciale. Je fus tout à coup sorti de mes pensées par l'arrivée un peu brusque de Zoé.

« Wooouhou ! On s'éclate comme des fous ! Je viens de battre mon record au flipper ! Si tu voyais le score, Vanessa ! »

« Combien t'as fait ? »

« Euh… Ah ben j'm'en rappelle plus. »

Voyant ma mine tristement songeuse, Zoé devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, non. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. C'est tout. » Répondis-je à voix basse.

Zoé vint à côté de moi et on resta un instant sans rien dire, à observer le ciel étoilé.

« Elle doit être partie maintenant. » Dit Zoé.

Je compris qu'elle faisait allusion à Raven.

« Et dire qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. » Répondis-je tristement.

« Tu sais, ma mère me disait souvent qu'il faut accepter ce qu'on ne peut pas changer. Et puis, on a quand même fait une rencontre extraordinaire ! Une Chiridirelle, quoi ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de vivre une pareille aventure, même si ce n'était pas aussi renversant et mouvementé que la fois où tu t'étais transformée en jaguarianne. Ça n'empêche qu'on pourra se vanter d'avoir eu une vie incroyable, non ? » Ajouta Zoé.

Elle avait raison. Raven appartient à un monde différent du nôtre. Elle devait forcément retourner sur Alysia à un moment ou un autre. Nos chemins s'étaient croisés, mais le destin voulait qu'ils se séparent définitivement après. C'était triste, mais je devais l'accepter. Ce qui comptait au moins, c'est qu'elle était sauvée à présent. Les déductions de Zoé m'en avaient fait prendre conscience.

« C'est vrai. » Lui dis-je avant de me tourner vers elle en adressant un sourire sincère. « Je te remercie, Zoé. »

Sur ce, je la pris dans une accolade amicale. Zoé resserra notre étreinte et me tapota le dos.

« Allez ma vieille, la vie continue ! Ça te dirait de me défier aux fléchettes ? La perdante paye une limonade ! »

« T'as bu combien de verres de soda pour être aussi excitée que ça ? » La taquinai-je.

« Je t'arrête ! Je n'ai bu que deux verres ! C'est juste la musique country qui me met dans l'ambiance ! » Protesta Zoé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec un sourire espiègle alors que je suivais mon amie à l'intérieur.

* * *

 _Tout près d'ici_

 _Point de vue régulier_ _:_

Au volant de sa voiture, l'agent Mansley ne perdait pas de vue le groupe de jeunes français. Dans la pénombre où il se trouvait garé, il était sûr de passer inaperçu. Mansley attendit que Zoé et Vanessa soient rentrées dans le bar. Visiblement, elles étaient parties pour rester et s'amuser un bon bout de temps. Cela lui laissait le champ libre pour agir discrètement. Mansley démarra sa voiture et prit la direction du ranch d'Ernest.

 _À suivre…_


	17. Chapitre 16

Le calme de la nuit pesait sur le chemin du retour. Du moins, s'il n'y avait pas eu Mike encore excité par cette soirée.

« C'est un bon début, j'vous dis ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Ha ! La serveuse t'a juste offert un cocktail gratuit. Elle ne t'a même pas laissé son numéro. » Rit Ernest.

« Et alors, Môssieur-qui-croit-s'y-connaître-mieux-que-moi-en-amour-parce-qu'il-est-français ? On a bien causé tous les deux, et elle a fini en disant _Reviens me voir quand tu veux, mon chou_. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de son numéro vu que je sais où elle travaille. C'est dit : la prochaine fois que j'irai la voir, je l'inviterai à dîner. »

« Bonne chance Roméo. »

Et tous rigolèrent à cœur joie. Hélas, les choses devinrent beaucoup moins marrantes lorsque notre joyeuse troupe rentra à la maison. Alice fut la première à remarquer un détail qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Euh… c'est normal si la porte est dans cet état ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Effectivement. La porte d'entrée avait été violemment détruite, comme si un minotaure l'avait défoncée en passant par là. Pris d'appréhension, Ernest et Mike se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, suivis du reste du groupe.

« Juste ciel ! Que s'est-il passé ? » S'écria Ernest.

« Sûrement des cambrioleurs ! » Lui répondit Mike.

« Ouvre l'œil et fouille la maison de ton côté, Mike. Vérifie s'il ne manque rien. Les enfants, allez voir si on ne vous a rien volé dans vos affaires. »

Ils acquiescèrent et montèrent voir dans leur chambre. En ouvrant la porte, le groupe fut surpris de découvrir leurs albums des Légendaires complètement déchirés et réduits en morceaux. Des regards inquiets s'échangèrent entre eux. Ils pensèrent directement à Raven. Nora monta vite fait au grenier. La Chiridirelle n'y était pas. Le groupe commençait à craindre le pire.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda Ernest en voyant sa nièce et ses amis courir dehors.

« Tonton, écoute, je suis vraiment désolée, mais la créature qui rôde dans la forêt, depuis le début on l'avait cachée dans le grenier. C'était vrai. Mais là, il faut qu'on aille s'assurer qu'elle va bien. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. » Répondit Nora.

Laissant son oncle abasourdi par cette révélation, Nora se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Ils enfourchèrent leurs vélos et pédalèrent le plus vite possible en direction de la forêt.

« Nora, attends ! »

Trop tard, ils étaient déjà partis. Ernest était extrêmement confus. Il avait du mal à réfléchir avec situation et ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa propre nièce avait fait une telle chose.

« Et zut ! »

Qu'importe, Ernest ne pouvait pas abandonner sa nièce. Mieux valait régler cette histoire plus tard.

« J'le crois pas. T'es vraiment sûr de ce que Nora vient de te dire ? » Demanda Mike, à la fois perplexe et sceptique.

« Crois-moi, ni elle ni ses amis ne sont du genre à raconter des salades quand il y a urgence. Prenons la camionnette ! Il faut aller les aider ! » Dit Ernest.

Ils atteignirent leur camionnette quand un fourgon blindé débarqua tout à coup dans leur propriété. Le fourgon se gara de façon à bloquer le passage, afin d'empêcher que les deux hommes ne puissent s'échapper. Les deux portes arrière du gros véhicule s'ouvrirent, libérant un commando d'élite armé de mitrailleuses. Les soldats menacèrent Ernest et Mike en pointant leurs armes sur eux.

« À terre ! À terre j'ai dit ! » Ordonna l'un des soldats.

Ils se jetèrent sur Ernest et Mike, les plaquèrent au sol et leur mirent les menottes. Et voilà qu'arriva un autre véhicule. Ils la reconnurent au premier coup d'œil : c'était la voiture de l'agent Mansley.

« Vous ? » Lança Ernest.

« La soirée a été bonne j'espère. » Dit l'agent Mansley. « Vous voyez, j'ai finalement réussi à vous prendre la main dans le sac, comme on dit chez vous. Ça ne doit pas être rigolo de s'être fait trahir par sa propre nièce. »

« Je vous interdis de- AÏE ! »

Avant qu'Ernest ait pu finir sa phrase, un des soldats l'assomma avec son arme.

« Embarquez-les ! » Ordonna Mansley.

* * *

 _Du côté de Vanessa_

En arrivant devant l'entrée de la forêt, Vanessa et ses amis laissèrent leurs vélos en plan et se précipitèrent dans les bois.

« Attendez ! La forêt est vaste et Raven peut être n'importe où. Comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour la retrouver ? » Demanda Zoé.

« Ne me dîtes pas qu'on va devoir se séparer ?! » Demanda Sam, inquiet.

« L'erreur universelle que commettent les héros de films d'horreur. » Ajouta Alice.

« Tout à fait, mais vous ne pensez pas que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix si on veut la retrouver rapidement ? » Leur répondit Vanessa.

« Bon, très bien. Voilà ce que je propose : si aucun de nous n'a retrouvé Raven d'ici une heure, on se rejoint tous là. Faîtes attention à vous. » Dit Nora.

Une fois d'accord là-dessus, ils se séparèrent et prirent chacun un sentier différent, s'enfonçant ainsi dans les bois nocturnes. Sauf qu'un instant après, l'agent Mansley et son unité d'élite arrivèrent sur place à leur tour. La découverte des vélos laissés par terre prouvait le passage de Vanessa et ses amies. L'unité se déploya après avoir fait le plein de munitions. Mansley demanda leur attention.

« Messieurs, des hommes tels que vous ont été formés pour défendre la cause de notre pays et de tous ce qui pourrait le menacer. Dans ses bois se trouvent pas moins de quatre jeunes individus, des français, ayant caché un monstre qui a déjà tué deux rangers. Hébergement d'individu hostile ce sont donc des criminels ! Notre mission est donc de traquer cette créature et de l'éliminer coûte que coûte ! Exactement comme dans _Predator_. Tout le monde ici a vu le film ? »

« Non, pas moi. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le soldat du fond qui venait de parler. Un de ses collègues à côté de lui se chargea de faire une rapide description :

« Je t'explique, Michael : en gros, c'est une équipe de mercenaires dirigée par un bodybuildé autrichien qui est envoyé dans la jungle pour chasser une créature extra-terrestre hyper dangereuse. Un peu comme une fusion entre _Alien_ et _Délivrance_. T'as compris ? »

« Ah d'accord. »

« Bon. L'ordre suivant est très simple : ramenez-moi les jeunes français vivants. Quant à la créature, exterminez-la ! Et que rien ne vous arrête ! » Reprit Mansley.

Mansley ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture et en sortit une mitrailleuse dernier modèle, donc très perfectionnée, qu'il chargea avant d'ajouter :

« Je veux trois paires de soldats pour me ramener trois des jeunes français. Les autres, vous venez avec moi. Il y en a une qui pourrait nous mener droit jusqu'à la créature. Go ! »

La chasse débuta. L'unité menée par l'agent Mansley pénétra à son tour dans la forêt, sans se douter qu'un être non-humain, celui qui a tué les deux rangers, les espionnait depuis les arbres, souriant malicieusement.

« Guidez-moi jusqu'à ma proie. »

* * *

 _À suivre…_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Point de vue de Vanessa __:_

Toujours aucune trace. Ça ne sert plus à rien. On a eu tort de venir ici. Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que je cherchais Raven, en vain. Plus j'avançais, plus je perdais tout espoir de la retrouver. À quoi bon continuer ? Elle a découvert la vérité que nous lui avons cachée depuis le début. J'imagine qu'elle doit énormément nous en vouloir. D'un certain point de vue, je peux la comprendre : que peut-on ressentir au fond de soi lorsqu'on découvre qu'on est un personnage de fiction ? Et surtout, le terrible sort qui attend son peuple.

Je ralentissais ma course puis m'arrêtais au milieu du sentier. J'examinai les alentours du regard tout en reprenant mon souffle, rien. Désespérée, je m'asseyais sur un rocher. Mon esprit était rongé par la honte et la culpabilité. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi coupable. Une larme chaude coula sur ma joue. Je me résignais à l'idée que Raven devait déjà être retournée sur Alysia à l'heure actuelle. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. De toute façon, que pourrais-je lui dire si nous nous étions revues, là tout de suite ? À cette question, la réponse franchit ma bouche par elle seule :

« Je suis désolée… je te demande pardon. » Murmurais-je tristement.

Pendant un long moment, j'étais restée assise là, silencieuse, immobile, comme si je faisais partie des arbres de cette forêt. Puis je pris enfin la décision de rebrousser chemin. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Quand tout à coup, quelque chose atterrit brutalement juste devant moi. Le choc me fit sursauter et perdre l'équilibre. Raven se tenait là, devant moi. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement, comme une personne ayant pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. J'étais heureuse de la revoir mais surtout effrayée par ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et de ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Raven me regardait agressivement. Après un instant de silence stressant, elle prit la parole :

« Tu savais tout depuis le début. N'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle de sa voix rocailleuse.

J'ai voulu lui répondre, mais aucun mot n'osait franchir mes lèvres. En vérité, j'avais l'impression que le moindre de mes mots risqueraient de la blesser d'avantage.

« Raven… Nous voulions te protéger. Tu dois me croire. Je- » bégayais-je.

« Tu savais quel destin attendait mon peuple ! Et tu me l'as caché ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Toute sa colère verbale me donnait la chair de poule, me faisant baisser les yeux avec l'impression qu'elle allait s'en prendre à moi. N'en pouvant plus de me faire intimider, je rassemblais tout mon courage, alimentée par une colère soudaine, me levais d'un bond et fixais intensément Raven, défiant sa domination, les sourcils froncés, et lui rétorqua :

« Ce que je voulais surtout c'était que tu ne puisses découvrir que tu es un personnage de fiction ! Par peur des conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer ! »

« Parlons-en de conséquences ! À présent que je suis au courant de tout, je vais pouvoir changer le cours des choses ! »

« Que penses-tu pouvoir changer ?! Le libre-arbitre n'existe pas en fiction ! Quoi que tu fasses, tout se fait uniquement selon les désirs de l'auteur ! L'histoire restera toujours la même ! Tu ne pourras rien y faire ! »

Raven ne répondit pas. Elle s'effondra à genoux, tête baissée, le regard brisé. La voyant dans cet état qui ne laissait paraître que faiblesse et douleur, je regrettais alors de m'être énervée et eus à nouveau pitié d'elle.

« Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. » Murmura-t-elle en gardant la tête baissée. « Et maintenant, je m'en veux de t'avoir aimée. »

Cette dernière phrase me fit un choc. Avais-je bien entendu ce que je venais d'entendre ? Parlait-elle de m'aimer en tant qu'amie ? Ou en tant que… est-ce possible ? Raven m'aime… amoureusement ? Je la regardais bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, troublée par cette déclaration. Puis elle releva lentement la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent, mais le silence continua de régner pendant une longue minute qui parût durer une éternité.

« Tu… tu veux dire… en tant qu'amie ? » Bégayais-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua légèrement la tête en signe de négation. C'est alors que ses espèces de cheveux/tentacules violets se déployèrent lentement autour de moi, telle une bande de serpents voulant me dévorer, et m'amenèrent près de Raven qui me prit par la taille. Haletante à son toucher, je ne me sentais guère rassurée quant à ses intentions.

* * *

 _Non loin d'ici_

 _Point de vue régulier :_

L'unité menée par l'agent Mansley continuait de patrouiller la forêt, avançant silencieusement, scrutant les environs à l'aide de leur vision infrarouge.

« Objectif localisé. » Signala un soldat par communicateur.

Ils avaient retrouvé la trace de Raven et Vanessa. Mansley donna l'ordre à ses hommes d'encercler les deux individus. Chacun se positionna derrière un buisson ou un séquoia, puis sortit prudemment la tête pour mieux voir à quoi ressemblait la créature. Si l'aspect et la grande taille de la Chiridirelle avait de quoi les terrifier, ils étaient en revanche perplexes, voire mal à l'aise, quant à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, entre elle et la jeune fille.

« Agent spécial Mansley ? Doit-on… »

« TIREZ ! » Hurla Mansley.

Alertée juste à temps, Raven eut le réflexe de se positionner pour créer un bouclier, juste avant que les soldats n'ouvrent le feu. Les rafales de tirs furent violentes. Les balles percutèrent le bouclier de la Chiridirelle sans pour autant réussir à le percer. Vanessa était apeurée et criait, notamment à cause du bruit sourd des armes à feu, tandis que Raven la tenait fermement dans ses bras pour la protéger.

« Cessez le feu ! » Ordonna Mansley.

 _Bonne idée_ , pensa Raven.

Mettant son amie à l'abri derrière un séquoia, Raven se jeta sur ses ennemis à une vitesse impressionnante les tuant les uns après les autres de ses lames tranchantes et tentacules métalliques. Certains soldats se firent violemment projeter en l'air jusqu'à se faire briser la colonne vertébrale en heurtant un tronc d'arbre. Raven les attaquait tout en continuant à se protéger des impacts de balles. En dépit de tout, les soldats ne parvenaient pas à lui faire une seule égratignure pas même une éraflure. Mansley se sentait submergé par un sentiment d'impuissance en voyant ces hommes se faire dézinguer aussi rapidement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée. Mansley savait que ce serait bientôt son tour d'y passer. Dans une tentative désespérée de surpasser sa peur, il tira ses dernières munitions sur la Chiridirelle en hurlant comme un Rambo. Mais il fût brusquement envoyé une centaine de mètres plus loin. Par chance pour lui, sa chute ne fût pas mortelle. Une fois le calme revenu dans la forêt, Raven vint s'assurer que Vanessa allait bien. La jeune fille se tenait recroquevillée au pied de l'arbre, terrorisée, se bouchant les oreilles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini. » Lui dit Raven en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

Vanessa haleta au toucher mais redevint sereine quand elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que de son amie. Cet assaut surprise semblait l'avoir traumatisée. On avait déjà tenté de la tuer avec des armes dans le passé mais avec de véritables armes de guerre, c'était la première fois. Vanessa contempla l'horrible spectacle qui s'étendait autour du sentier. Elle en fût presque horrifiée. Jamais elle n'aurait été capable de faire une telle chose quand elle était jaguarianne pas de son plein gré en tout cas. Mais pour Raven, ça devait être dans sa nature de Chiridirelle. Et puis ces soldats qui ont tenté de les tuer ne méritaient pas vraiment de vivre.

« Mon dieu… » Souffla Vanessa. « Viens, Raven. Ne traînons pas ici. »

« Bravo. Je dois reconnaître que c'était plutôt impressionnant pour une débutante. » Dit une voix caverneuse inconnue.

* * *

 _À suivre…_


	19. Chapitre 18

Nos deux héroïnes firent volte-face vers une silhouette robuste surgissant de l'ombre. Raven fit signe à Vanessa de rester derrière elle alors que la Chiridirelle se mettait en position défensive, tout en dévisageant l'étranger qui avançait vers elles à pas lents. Sa démarche et sa voix grave supposait que cet individu était d'âge vieillissant, malgré son allure colossal. Le clair de lune permît à Raven et Vanessa de découvrir ce nouvel arrivant dans toute sa forme. Cet individu n'avait rien d'humain.

« Je savais que je finirais par te retrouver un jour. » Dit-il en fixant Raven d'une expression dure à déchiffrer comme un mélange entre haine, envie meurtrière et satisfaction.

C'était un Galina. Les rides sur son visage semblaient plus avoir été déformées par l'inimitié plutôt que par le fil des années. Une chose était certaine : ce Galina ne leur voulait pas du bien.

« Qui es-tu ? » Lui demanda sèchement Raven.

En réponse à cette question, l'homme-oiseau ricana narcissiquement avant de rétorquer :

« Visiblement le temps ne m'a pas épargné. Contrairement à toi, Ravenna ! »

La Chiridirelle essayait de lire sur le visage du Galina. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais lui semblait la connaître. Un souvenir évident lui frappa soudain l'esprit : ce Galina était celui qu'elle avait affronté juste avant d'être envoyée sur Terre.

« Toi ?! » Devina Raven.

« Ainsi tu t'en rappelles ? J'en suis ravi. Personne n'oublie Crasoar. »

Il s'appelait donc Crasoar.

« C'est de ta faute si je me suis retrouvée ici ! »

« Et encore, tu n'es là que depuis quelques jours. Le choc engendré par la fusion de nos attaques énergétiques nous a envoyé au même endroit, mais pas à la même époque. À dix ans d'écart, très exactement. Mais mon intuition ne me trompe jamais : tu as fini par arriver, toi aussi. »

« Mais comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?! Une simple attaque magique n'aurait pas pu nous transporter dans un autre univers comme ça ! …À moins que… l'amulette. »

« Bingo. Cette amulette rapportée par mes frères Galinas détient le pouvoir de nous octroyer plus de puissance. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est quand on en abuse, car même si sa puissance nous dépasse jusqu'à nous faire perdre le contrôle de nous-mêmes, tout en consumant une bonne partie de notre énergie vitale, ça fait un bien fou. Mais trêve de bavardage. Ça fait plus de dix ans que je suis coincé sur ce monde misérable. Dix ans que j'attends ta venue pour me ramener sur Alysia. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir attendue durant tout ce temps alors ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé vos propres pouvoirs rendus plus forts par l'amulette pour retourner sur Alysia ? » Demanda Vanessa.

« Parce que contrairement aux Chiridirelles, nous n'avons pas la vision permettant de repérer le point de passage d'une récente téléportation. Et si la puissance de l'amulette qui a amplifié mes pouvoirs ne s'épuisait pas aussi vite j'aurais sûrement pu rentrer par mes propres moyens. Mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance, voyez-vous ? À présent, il me tarde de rentrer chez moi. »

« Prends garde, Crasoar. Il va falloir me passer sur le corps et faire preuve de beaucoup de cruauté pour me forcer à te ramener dans ton saleté de nid douillet. » Dit Raven.

« De toute façon, j'ai reçu la mission de te tuer. Et je termine toujours ce qu'on m'ordonne de faire. Si tu refuses de nous ramener tous les deux, alors on restera ici à jamais tous les deux. J'aurai au moins le plaisir de te tuer. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Crasoar avait bondi du sol, tel un véritable boulet de canon, puis foncé sur Raven pour la propulser contre les arbres. Tout s'était passé si vite que Vanessa les avait perdus de vue. L'attaque surprise du Galina avait détruit plusieurs arbres sur leur passage. Grâce à cela, Vanessa pût suivre le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Elle courut dans leur direction, priant pour que Raven puisse s'en sortir contre Crasoar.

Un peu plus loin, l'agent Mansley reprît connaissance, la tête étourdie. Il ne s'était vraiment pas préparé à un tel choc. Une fois l'esprit en place, Mansley contempla autour de lui les corps de son unité d'élite balayée en un rien de temps. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait espéré. C'est alors qu'il vît une série d'explosions provenant de loin. Chargeant son revolver, Mansley se précipita vers ces étranges explosions qui faisaient plus penser à un combat qu'à un bombardement.

Vanessa finit par retrouver la trace de Raven et Crasoar. Survolant le lac, les deux démons s'affrontaient brutalement à coup d'attaques magiques et de lames tranchantes. La Chiridirelle volait grâce à une paire d'ailes que son corps pouvait créer. Les deux adversaires étaient si rapides et violents dans leurs coups qu'il était très compliqué d'observer le combat. On croyait voir San Gokû affronter Broly. Et Vanessa, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose devant ce combat aérien, dût se mettre à l'abri pour éviter d'être blessée, car chaque attaque n'était pas sans commettre des dégâts alentour. Cachée derrière un rocher, Vanessa essayait tant bien que mal de suivre ce qui se passait. Quand soudain :

« Viens par là, toi ! »

Fichtre ! L'agent Mansley s'empara d'elle. Vanessa se débattît, mais l'agent des Services Secrets avait une plus grande force.

« Lâchez-moi ! Raven, à l'aide ! » Cria Vanessa.

Malgré le vacarme causé par l'affrontement des deux démons alysiens, le cri de Vanessa parvint jusqu'à la Chiridirelle. Elle vît son amie se faire kidnapper par Mansley.

« VANESSA ! »

Alors que Raven se lançait au secours de la fille qu'elle aimait, Crasoar apparut en travers de son chemin et lui balança une boule d'énergie. Raven ne vît pas le coup venir et fût percutée violemment.

« On dirait que ton amie humaine a des soucis ? Eh bien elle attendra, tant qu'on n'en aura pas fini tous les deux ! » Déclara Crasoar narcissiquement.

Raven n'avait plus le temps de se battre ; elle devait à tout prix sauver Vanessa. Savoir que cet agent Mansley était en ce moment même en train de poser sa main sur elle faisait grandir une rage terrible en elle. Mais ce maudit Galina semblait déterminé à ne pas la laisser filer comme ça. Concentrant toutes ses forces, alimentées par sa colère, Raven redoubla d'effort ; ses attaques devinrent beaucoup plus fatales et, en accomplissant une sorte de Kaméhaméha, elle réussit à projeter Crasoar au loin sur la montagne. Problème résolu. Aussitôt, la Chiridirelle vola à toute vitesse sauver son amie. De son côté, Crasoar, à moitié blessé et collé contre la paroi rocheuse du Mont Hood, suivît son ennemie du regard. Il constata à quel point cette Chiridirelle semblait très attachée à cette jeune humaine. Pour quelle raison ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Un sourire démoniaque orna son bec lorsqu'il devina qu'il venait de trouver le point faible de son adversaire.

* * *

 _Anecdote : le nom Crasoar est dérivé de_ _ **Casoar**_ _, une espèce d'oiseaux vivant en Nouvelle-Guinée, et qui est considéré comme l'oiseau le plus dangereux du monde._


	20. Chapitre 19

Inutile de résister. Vanessa avait tenté le tout pour le tout afin de se libérer des sales pattes de l'agent Mansley, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Il était beaucoup plus costaud qu'il ne le paraissait presque autant qu'un gorille. Vanessa lui mordit le poignet, enfonçant ses dents comme un animal féroce. L'agent Mansley grogna de douleur. Mais ce ne fût hélas pas suffisant pour le faire lâcher prise. Agacé, Mansley assomma la jeune fille, espérant pouvoir la calmer. Ils regagnèrent l'entrée de la forêt où se trouvaient huit soldats armés et un fourgon blindé. Seuls les phares du fourgon offraient de l'éclairage. Vanessa aperçut ses amies et son grand-frère agenouillés par terre, alignés les uns à côté des autres, les mains menottées derrière le dos. Les soldats se tenant debout derrière eux, à les surveiller, prêts à les abattre à la moindre tentative de fuite. Une image qui n'était pas sans rappeler les pelotons d'exécution pour prisonniers de guerre. Mansley remît Vanessa à deux de ses soldats qui prirent en charge de la menotter et de l'agenouiller brutalement comme ses amis. Tous étaient pris d'angoisse quant au sort qu'on leur réservait.

« Vanessa, tu n'as rien ? » Demanda Sam.

Le soldat qui se trouvait derrière le frappa violemment avec son arme.

« Ferme-la, le frenchie ! »

Vanessa aurait voulu lui répondre. Mais vu la brutalité dont faisait preuve les militaires, mieux valait ne rien dire. Un des soldats demanda à l'intention de l'agent Mansley :

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé la créature ? »

« Et où sont passés les autres ? » Demanda un autre.

Mansley ignora leurs questions, préférant ne pas leur révéler l'horrible tragédie arrivée à leurs compagnons. Il se plaça face au groupe d'adolescents agenouillés et déclara :

« À votre âge, vous devriez savoir qu'il est hautement déconseillé de s'opposer aux Services Secrets américains. Oh je vous rassure : vous ne serez pas les premiers européens auxquels j'ai eu affaire. Je n'ai jamais apprécié les français vous, les mangeurs de fromage qui pue, avec votre vin, vos croissants, et votre Tour Eiffel immonde. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit à vous que l'on doit le cinéma et la Statue de la Liberté. En fait, j'ai du mépris pour tout ce qui n'est pas américain. »

« Et vous vous n'êtes qu'un malade dégénéré, un lâche, un sale francophobe qui a peur ! » Répliqua Vanessa avec une pointe de défi.

N'appréciant pas qu'on lui réponde de cette manière, Mansley s'apprêtait à riposter à son tour, avant de se faire interrompre aussitôt par l'un de ses hommes.

« Agent Spécial Mansley, il y a quelque chose qui- »

« Plus tard, soldat. »

« Non, vraiment, j'ai cru voir un truc louche dans les parages ! »

« Dans ce cas allez voir, et tâchez d'ouvrir l'œil ! »

Le soldat obtempéra, permettant à Mansley de continuer là où il en était resté avec ses prisonniers.

« Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour protéger mon pays. Arrêter les gens qui cachent des individus dangereux fait partie de mon boulot. Voyez-vous, j'ignore comment la France punit ses compatriotes pour un tel délit, mais nous, on le fait à l'américaine. »

BOUM ! Le corps du soldat parti en éclaireur fût projeté sur le fourgon, mort transpercé en plein cœur. Les autres militaires braquèrent leurs armes en direction de la forêt sombre. Bien sûr, ils n'apercevaient rien. L'agent Mansley donna l'ordre d'emmener les adolescents dans le fourgon, où se trouvaient également Ernest et Mike. L'unité d'élite se déploya vers l'entrée la forêt, à la recherche du responsable de la mort de leur camarade. Ils scrutaient les environs à l'aide d'une lampe ajustée sur leurs armes. Le silence qui y régnait n'avait rien de bon. Quelque part, derrière ces arbres, quelqu'un ou quelque chose les observait. Les militaires étaient formés pour être chasseurs sauf qu'en cet instant, ils étaient des proies. N'apercevant rien d'anormal, ils échangèrent des regards, se demandant quoi faire. L'un des soldats fit signe à celui qui se trouvait le plus proche des arbres d'aller à son tour en éclaireur. Obtempérant, le soldat avança en restant bien sur ses gardes. L'espace d'une seconde, il fut transpercé par un rayon d'énergie et tomba raide mort. Le reste de l'unité ouvrit alors le feu, tirant de partout. Un vrai vacarme de guerre.

Alerté par l'assaut qui venait de s'engager, le soldat qui gardait le groupe à l'intérieur du fourgon se précipita dehors pour aller prêter main forte à ses compagnons d'armes. Sauf qu'au premier pas, Ernest et Mike lui firent un croche-patte avant de le plaquer contre le sol. Une fois qu'Ernest s'était emparé des clefs de menottes, il libéra tout le monde le plus vite possible.

« Holly crap ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! » Demanda Mike éberlué par les évènements qui s'enchaînaient.

« C'est Raven. » Répondit Vanessa avec un sourire d'espoir.

Une fois que les militaires avaient vidé la moitié de leurs munitions, ils cessèrent de tirer, faisant revenir le même silence angoissant que tout à l'heure. Avaient-ils réussi à toucher leur cible ? Ou l'avaient-ils manquée ? Un craquement de branche venant du haut des arbres attira leur attention. Levant leurs lampes, ils aperçurent une grande silhouette avec deux grands yeux losangiques. Les soldats tirèrent de nouveau. Raven se faufilait tellement vite qu'ils la perdaient de vue. Effectuant un prodigieux salto arrière, elle réapparut derrière eux avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Quand Vanessa et les autres furent délivrés, ils prirent la fuite hors du fourgon mais s'arrêtèrent instinctivement pour contempler le carnage qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Raven en train de tuer tous les soldats avec une agilité et une force impressionnante. Puis ce fût de nouveau le silence. Le silence qui marquait la fin d'un combat. Raven remarqua ses amis qui se tenaient en retrait, la regardant comme si elle était une personne nouvelle. Excepté pour Ernest et Mike qui étaient effrayés (normal vous me direz, c'est la première fois qu'ils voient une Chiridirelle). Mais les autres, était-ce de la gratitude pour les avoir sauvé ? Ou était-ce la peur, à cause du massacre qu'elle venait de commettre sous leurs yeux ? Tout à coup, la Chiridirelle reçut un projectile explosif en plein côté, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres au loin.

« **Raven !** » Crièrent les autres.

Mansley ! On l'avait oublié celui-là. Ce lâche s'était réfugié pour laisser ses hommes faire le sale boulot tandis qu'il s'était emparé d'un lance-grenade avec lequel il venait de tirer. Raven luttait pour se relever. De son côté gauche brisé émanait de la fumée. Vanessa ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour elle. Déterminée, Vanessa se lança sur l'agent Mansley pour lui arracher son lance-grenade des mains. Mais physiquement plus fort, en moins de deux il se débarrassa d'elle en la jetant par terre. Les autres coururent lui prêter main forte. Vanessa se relevait, sauf que…

« Ça suffit ! » Déclara l'agent Mansley en brandissant son flingue.

PAN !

* * *

 _Point de vue de Raven __:_

Malgré la douleur, j'étais parvenu à me relever sur un genou, au moment où l'écho avait retentit. Le son produit par les armes de guerre que fabriquent les humains. Je relevai immédiatement la tête et découvris avec horreur ce qui venait de se passer. Ce que je vis devant moi fût comme un éclair un plein cœur : Vanessa tombant comme une feuille morte. Lorsque son corps toucha le sol, ce fût comme le bruit d'un glas qui retentissait dans mon esprit. Misery, dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas réel. Non… pas ma Vanessa. Les autres avaient vu la scène, leurs visages horrifiés. Et ce monstre de Mansley qui se tenait debout devant Vanessa avec une expression ne laissant paraître que sang-froid et indifférence. De la fumée sortait encore du canon de son arme. Il l'avait abattue.

Je me précipitai auprès de Vanessa. Me voyant venir, Mansley eût aussitôt peur et prit la fuite à bord de son engin mobile. Les autres arrivèrent près du corps en même temps que moi, avec les larmes aux yeux. Je m'agenouillai près de Vanessa et passai délicatement ma main derrière sa tête pour la relever. Elle respirait encore mais perdait du sang. Elle était touchée au niveau de l'abdomen. Sa peau devenait pâle et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle m'adressait un regard agonisant. Tous ses amis, en particulier son grand-frère, vinrent se recueillir auprès d'elle. Je me sentais terriblement coupable. Elle allait mourir à cause de moi…

Non. Tout est de la faute à ce Mansley. Ce lâche avait osé tirer sur ma Vanessa. Il doit payer. Personne ne doit rester impuni ! Personne ! Levant les yeux vers la route, je distinguai au loin les phares rouges de la voiture de Mansley. En quelques secondes, le chagrin que je ressentais se mît soudainement à alimenter une colère profonde. La vengeance, voilà le mot exact. Une douleur intérieure qui me faisait oublier instantanément toutes mes douleurs physiques. Poussant un cri de rage, mes yeux se remplir de vaines rougeâtres. Mes amis reculèrent par crainte. Reposant le corps de Vanessa, je me créai des ailes et m'envolai d'un bond pour rattraper le responsable de tout ça et lui faire payer son crime. Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Vanessa, mais je pouvais encore la venger.

* * *

 _Point de vue régulier __:_

L'agent Mansley maintenait le pied enfoncé sur l'accélérateur, allant jusqu'à dépasser la limite de vitesse autorisée. Il se répétait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre à présent. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'affronter cette Chiridirelle à lui tout seul. Du moins, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette adolescente française pour lui arracher son lance-grenade. Non. Fuir était la seule option qui lui restait. Mansley se sentait soulagé d'avoir sauvé sa propre vie mais d'un autre côté, il avait honte de lui. Tous ces hommes sont morts et la créature n'a pas été neutralisée il a au moins abattu un des suspects, mais les autres sont en liberté. En conclusion, sa mission était un échec. Comment allait-il expliquer ça une fois rentré à Washington ? Il a sauvé sa vie, mais maintenant, c'est sa carrière et sa réputation qui sont en danger. Et en parlant d'avoir la vie sauve, c'est ce que croyait l'agent Mansley jusqu'à ce que…. BOUM !

Quelque chose percuta brusquement le toit de la voiture, faisant haleter Mansley. Tout à coup, une grande lame transperça le toit, manquant au passage de blesser le bras droit de l'agent des Services Secrets. Le toit s'ouvrît alors en deux, comme quand on déballe un carton en le déchirant. Levant les yeux, Mansley reconnût tout de suite la Chiridirelle. Celle-ci le dévisageait avec des yeux meurtriers, et des pics avaient poussé sur presque tout son corps (comme Amy à la fin du tome 15). Elle était encore plus effrayante sous cette forme. Face à une chose aussi cauchemardesque, Mansley entrait en panique total. Oubliant de garder son attention sur la route, sa voiture fonça droit sur un gros arbre. Et BAM ! Mansley, qui a encore eu la chance de survivre, quitta sa voiture qui commençait à s'enflammer. Il courût vite avant qu'elle n'explose. Sauf qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines : Raven réapparut juste devant lui. Elle l'empoigna par le cou et le releva jusqu'à elle. Mansley était encore plus terrifié que tout à l'heure. Dans les yeux furieux de la Chiridirelle, il voyait une mort proche et douloureuse.

« Tu voulais courir après un monstre ? Alors soit, je serai ce monstre. » Déclara-t-elle de sa voix caverneuse remplie de venin.

Raven planta ses doigts dans le torse de sa victime. Mansley gémissait alors qu'il sentait quelque chose se propager à l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que des gros serpents se frayaient un chemin dans son corps. Ça remontait jusqu'à son crâne. C'était douloureusement insoutenable. Et là, CHLACK ! Raven créa une multitude de pics qui le transpercèrent de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Une mort atroce pour un être encore plus inhumain que n'importe quel démon.

Raven rentra ses pics et jeta la dépouille de l'agent Mansley. Et voilà, elle l'avait fait. Elle s'était vengée. Même si elle savait que cela ne l'aurait pas aidé à sauver Vanessa. Le souvenir de sa bien-aimée agonisante lui revint en mémoire alors qu'elle contemplait les conséquences de ses actes. Raven l'avait laissée auprès des autres. Elle l'avait abandonnée alors que Vanessa avait besoin d'elle. Déployant ses ailes, la Chiridirelle reprit son envol dans la direction opposée. Elle devait retrouver Vanessa. Sauf qu'elle non plus n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

 _À suivre…_


	21. Chapitre 20

« Tiens bon, Vanessa ! J'appelle une ambulance tout de suite ! » Prévint Ernest en s'empressant de composer le numéro des urgences sur son portable. Il remarqua ensuite que son ami fouillait à la hâte le matériel des militaires. « Mike, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »

« Il doit sûrement y avoir une trousse de secours dans ce bric-à-brac. » Répondit-il.

Nos amis, eux, restaient avec Vanessa. Ils essayaient de la maintenir en vie en lui apportant leur réconfort. N'ayant pas les moyens de la soigner, ils durent improviser en se focalisant sur les quelques connaissances qu'ils avaient sur la guérison.

« Il faut lui mettre un bandage ou quelque chose pour faire cesser l'hémorragie ! » Préconisa Zoé, presque affolée.

Comme si c'était un ordre, Nora s'exécuta. Elle enleva aussitôt sa chemise et la déchira pour l'appliquer comme bandage.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. » La rassura-t-elle.

Par l'absence de réponse, Nora se demandait si Vanessa l'avait entendue. Ça ne les rassurait guère.

« On est tous là. On ne t'abandonnera pas. » Dit Alice.

« Ne nous lâche pas, petite-sœur ! Reste avec nous ! » Murmura Sam d'une voix suppliante, tout en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

Ils étaient profondément attristés. Vanessa, qui leur avait sauvé la vie il y a deux ans, s'éteignait petit à petit. Et eux, son frère et ses amies, qui ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, se sentaient terriblement impuissants face à cette situation qu'ils ne maitrisaient pas. Pourvu que l'ambulance puisse arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Oooh que vois-je ? L'appât m'est servi sur un plateau d'argent. » Dit une voix rauque et néfaste qui semblait trouver cela amusant.

* * *

 _Peu de temps après_

Lorsque Raven atterrit à quelques mètres du fourgon, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Revenir sur le lieu de son dernier massacre ne lui faisait aucunement plaisir, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux se trouvait là, en train de mourir. Elle se précipita de l'autre côté du fourgon, s'attendant à voir ses amis en train de prendre soin de Vanessa. Malheureusement, la Chiridirelle eut droit à une surprise bien plus horrible.

« Alors, la chasse a été bonne ? » Dit Crasoar, fixant Raven d'un air sadique.

Bon sang, encore ce maudit Galina ! Il tenait Vanessa comme otage, l'empoignant par le cou. Les autres étaient ligotés par des cordages faits de plumes (cherchez pas, c'est un truc de Galina), les empêchant de pouvoir intervenir. Vanessa gémissait de douleur, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts alors que les serres de Crasoar l'étranglaient en la suspendant à un mètre du sol ; et sa blessure par balle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Raven changea ses mains en lames, parée pour un autre combat.

« À ta place, j'éviterais ça. À moins que tu ne préfères voir cette humaine mourir de mes serres. » Dit Crasoar avant de ricaner sadiquement.

« Relâche-la ! » Ordonna sèchement Raven.

« Je ne lui laisserai la vie sauve que si tu me renvoies sur Alysia tout de suite. Ne me fais pas attendre, je suis de moins en moins patient. Et elle aussi. »

Le Galina enfonça son doigt dans la plaie de Vanessa et le fît pivoter à l'intérieur, faisant hurler la jeune fille qui grimaçait de souffrance. Crasoar prenait plaisir à torturer l'humaine qui lui servait d'appât. Il constatait avec satisfaction l'effet que cela avait sur la Chiridirelle. À lire dans ces yeux qui se remplissaient de veines rougeâtres, la rage en elle montait en masse. Rien qu'en torturant une personne, il en torturait deux ; et ça, Crasoar adorait. Raven n'avait en effet qu'une seule envie : tuer le Galina pour ce qu'il osait faire subir à la fille qu'elle aimait ; lui donner une mort encore plus atroce que celle qu'elle avait infligée à l'agent Mansley. Oh oui, elle en serait capable.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? Me laisser repartir ? Ou me laisser ôter la vie de cette humaine qui t'a donné un cœur ? » Demanda Crasoar.

« Mais enfin de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » Demanda Nora.

« Les amis… je crois que Raven est amoureuse de Vanessa. » Comprit Alice.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Raven.

« Raven, c'est vrai cette histoire ? » Demanda Zoé.

Mais la Chiridirelle ne répondit pas et baissa simplement la tête. À quoi bon leur répondre puisqu'ils venaient de le deviner.

« Ce silence devrait répondre à vos questions, jeunes humains. Évidemment que c'est vrai ! L'amour est la chose la plus stupide mais aussi la plus efficace des points faibles ! Galinas et Chiridirelles en ont conscience : l'amour n'est que faiblesse ! C'est l'un des rares points communs que possèdent nos deux peuples. » Dit Crasoar.

Une parole que Raven avait entendue pendant plusieurs millénaires lui revînt en tête :

 _« Les Chiridirelles ne connaissent que la fraternité et l'amitié, mais aucune autre forme d'amour. »_

Au diable ces niaiseries ! Raven n'avait plus rien à faire de cet enseignement. Elle venait de découvrir l'amour, la plus belle de toutes les choses ; un avantage que ni son peuple, ni les Galinas ne pourront comprendre. Ses sœurs ne cessent de répéter que les humains sont une race inférieure. Sauf que les humains connaissent l'amour, et c'est ce qui les rend bien supérieurs aux démons.

« Détrompe-toi. L'amour rend fort. Ça reste un jeu dangereux, car il suffit d'un seul faux pas pour que tout se réduise en cendres. Mais si on continue d'y croire et de se battre pour le préserver, l'amour donne de la force et parfois même une raison de vivre. » Répondit Raven.

« Dans ce cas, voyons si tu es capable de sauver cet amour proprement dit. » Dit Crasoar, d'un ton défiant.

« R… Raven. » Gémit Vanessa, comme un appel au secours.

S'ensuivit un moment d'hésitation où la colère de Raven continuait de grimper en flèche. Poussant un grognement, elle leva le pied gauche et percuta violemment le sol, faisant effriter le gravier. Tout le monde était confus et ne comprenait pas la raison de ce geste.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Crasoar, interloqué.

« Navrée pour toi, tête de piaf, mais jamais je ne te laisserai tuer ma Vanessa. Ma décision est prise. Tu peux d'ores et déjà considérer la terre que nous foulons comme ta dernière demeure. »

Le plaisir sadique de Crasoar s'évapora alors en profond mépris. Son visage se fronça. D'une voix rauque, il dit :

« Ainsi tu le prends comme ça ?! Très bien ! »

CHLACK !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Crasoar fût transpercé par un tentacule métallique de Raven qui était sorti du sol. Crasoar se retrouva empalé du rectum jusqu'à la tête (pas beau à voir). Vanessa tomba par terre, libérée de l'emprise du Galina qui mourût. Eh oui, Raven avait tapé du pied par terre afin de planter un tentacule sortant de son pied et de le faire glisser à travers le sol jusqu'en dessous de Crasoar. Elle prit le temps de voir son adversaire avec la mort dans les yeux avant de relever son pied pour ramener son tentacule.

Après avoir vite fait libérer les autres, la Chiridirelle se précipita aussitôt près de Vanessa, suivie de ses amis. Elle la prit délicatement dans ses bras. À ce moment, elle éprouvait une profonde tristesse ; pas comme du chagrin, mais plutôt comme ce qui la faisait se sentir vide. Raven caressa la joue de Vanessa, prit une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle passa entre ses doigts. Elle s'était promise de la protéger, et au lieu de ça, elle avait lamentablement échoué. Raven s'en voulait. En voyant ses amis pleurer autour de Vanessa, elle se disait qu'ils souffraient tous à cause d'elle également.

Vanessa était plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Sa respiration de plus en plus inaudible. Doucement, elle souleva les paupières. Son regard tomba directement sur l'œil de Raven, celui de son torse. Un œil empli de mélancolie et de culpabilité, et d'amour aussi. Vanessa, qui était maintenant dépourvue de toutes ses forces, retira sa main, qu'elle avait gardé appuyée contre sa plaie afin d'empêcher le saignement, pour caresser la carcasse de Raven. La Chiridirelle lui prit la main et elles se les serrèrent très fort.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura Raven.

« Tu as empêché le pire… C'est… C'est déjà ça. » Balbutia faiblement Vanessa.

Dans sa voix, elle semblait lui assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au moins, Vanessa ne mourra pas seule. Toutes ses amies et son grand-frère étaient là pour elle. Et ils resteraient jusqu'à la fin. Soudain, Zoé aperçut trois grandes silhouettes qui venaient par ici. Quand le reste du groupe les virent à leur tour, ils furent étonnés et reculèrent de quelques pas. C'était un groupe de Chiridirelles. Parmi elles, il y en avait une que nos héros reconnurent au premier coup d'œil : Amy. Cette dernière s'approcha de Raven, suivie des autres. Raven la regarda, le temps qu'Amy soit suffisamment proche. Les premiers mots que Raven lui adressa, d'une voix vide, surprirent encore plus nos héros :

« Salut, cousine. »

* * *

 _À suivre…_

 _Nous arrivons près de la fin. Au fait, pourriez-vous me dire lequel des deux méchants vous avez préféré dans cette fanfic ?_


	22. Chapitre 21

Amy et les deux autres Chiridirelles paraissaient peu emballées par la situation, restant totalement indifférentes face aux humains troublés par leur présence. Constatant ce qui se trouvait autour d'elles, entre le cadavre du Galina et ceux des soldats, les Chiridirelles comprirent qu'elles avaient manqué pas mal d'épisodes. Dans tous les cas, elles avaient atteint le but de l'objectif qui leur avait été donné : celui de récupérer Raven. Cette dernière était presque soulagée de revoir ses semblables, car elles allaient pouvoir l'aider à sauver Vanessa. Peu importait comment elles avaient réussi à venir jusqu'ici.

« Aide-moi à la sauver ! Je t'en prie ! » Supplia-t-elle à sa cousine.

Amy posa attentivement le regard sur la jeune humaine mourante que Raven tenait fermement dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux. Elle constatait tout l'intérêt que Raven lui portait. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa cousine dans un tel état d'alerte. Amy comprit vite ce qui était en train de se passer, concernant Raven.

« C'est arrivé. » Fût la première réponse d'Amy.

« Quoi ?! »

« Le signe des dieux. Les prédictions de la Grande prêtresse… »

Personne ne comprenait où voulait en venir la future Légendaire, pas même les amis de Vanessa. Amy, se montrant toujours aussi indifférente, marqua une pause le temps de pousser un long soupir. Puis elle fixa les yeux sur Raven avant d'ajouter :

« Te voilà prise dans des filets dangereux qui ont failli causer ta perte, cousine. Tel qu'il a été prédit. »

« Attends, je ne rêve pas, elle l'a appelé **cousine** ? » S'étonna Alice, aussi perplexe que ses amis.

Raven réalisa qu'Amy était au courant de quelque chose ; un secret qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit. Malgré la situation, Amy décida de révéler ce qu'elle lui avait caché durant longtemps :

* * *

 _Des siècles auparavant, sur l'île des Chiridirelles, dans le temple d'Ojaaj_

Une fois que le rituel des Galiòdora fût achevé, les prêtresses reçurent ordre de raccompagner les nouvelles guerrières-élues hors du sanctuaire sacré, Raven y compris. Amy et la reine des Chiridirelles, toujours accompagnée de son héritière, descendirent de la mezzanine en bois et rejoignirent la Grande prêtresse qui se tenait agenouillée devant le cercle, examinant le symbole sur lequel Raven s'était placée.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Questionna Amy, bouleversée par cet évènement imprévu.

« Quelque chose d'inhabituelle, Amylada. Il semblerait que les dieux nous ont donné un signe. » Répondit la Grande prêtresse, sans quitter le symbole des yeux.

« Cela expliquerait pourquoi le symbole en dessous de Raven s'est mis à briller d'une couleur rose pivoine ? De quel signe est-ce qu'il peut s'agir d'après vous ? »

« Je n'ai aucune certitude de ce que j'avance. C'est la première fois que je vois arriver une chose pareille. Rien de ce qui est arrivé à ta cousine durant le rituel n'est rassurant. Vois-tu, le rose est la couleur que les dieux ont choisi pour représenter l'amour. »

Lorsqu'elles entendirent prononcer ce mot, la reine et son héritière échangèrent un regard surpris. Depuis toujours, les Chiridirelles n'eurent cesse de se répéter que l'amour _rend faible_. Au point de considérer ce sentiment comment un danger pour leur civilisation, elles s'étaient jurées de le bannir de leur pensée collective. La Grande prêtresse continua :

« Mais la couleur foncée est signe d'un grand malheur. » Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Amy. « Ta cousine est destinée à connaître un sort peu réjouissant, qui pourrait bien lui être fatal. Lequel est-ce ? Je ne saurai y répondre. »

Distinguant dans son regard qu'Amy semblait perdue et plus sûre de rien, la Grande prêtresse lui affirma, comme pour répondre à une question imaginaire :

« Les signes ne trompent jamais. »

« Si le sentiment de l'amour s'invite dans l'esprit de l'une de nos sœurs, nos ennemies pourraient s'en servir comme point faible. » Déclara la reine.

« Devrions-nous nous débarrasser de Raven ? » Demanda alors la jeune héritière.

La souveraine des démones marqua un instant de silence durant lequel elle réfléchissait sur ce qu'il fallait faire pour éviter tout risque de précipiter le peuple à sa perte parce qu'une des leurs s'est laissée guider par des sentiments humains. Échouer ou disparaître dans une telle chute serait une terrible humiliation. Pire encore : les dieux auraient hontes d'elles et ne les considéreraient plus comme la race la plus forte d'Alysia (selon les croyances des Chiridirelles).

« Ma reine ? » Demanda Amy, quelque peu angoissée quant à la décision que sa souveraine prendrait pour sa cousine.

« Nous ne pouvons nous passer d'une seule de nos guerrières-élues. Si les dieux ont reconnu Ravenna comme Galiòdora, alors elle sera Galiòdora. Tâchons simplement de nous montrer prudentes vis à vis d'elle. Amylada ? »

Aussitôt que sa majesté appela son nom, Amy se prosterna devant elle puis écouta l'ordre suivant :

« Je te charge de surveiller ta cousine. Il en va de même pour tes compagnons d'armes. Vous devrez toutes venir m'informer du moindre changement quelconque de Ravenna. »

« Bien, ma reine. » Agréa la future Légendaire.

Sur ce, la souveraine et son héritière prirent congé, laissant Amy avec la Grande prêtresse dans le temple d'Ojaaj. Amy se tourna vers cette dernière.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que ma cousine pourrait mettre les nôtres en péril ? Seulement à cause de l'amour ? »

« Que Raven représente un danger ou non pour notre peuple, je peux déjà te dire qu'elle ne sera jamais une Chiridirelle comme les autres. »

* * *

 _Présent_

Et voilà. Tout a fini par arriver. Raven s'est mise à éprouver de l'amour. Mais qui aurait cru que cet amour serait pour une humaine. Et ce grand malheur, c'est la perte de l'être aimé ; le fait que Vanessa allait mourir. Raven ne savait plus où elle en était. Aurait-elle dû écouter ce que ses sœurs n'avaient cessé de lui répéter ? Malgré ça, son amour pour Vanessa restait beaucoup plus fort que tout le reste. Raven leva les yeux vers sa cousine.

« Je suppose que c'est pour mon bien que tu m'as caché ce secret ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Amy acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ne se sentait pas très fière d'avoir fait ça à celle envers qui sa loyauté était la plus dévouée, derrière sa reine. Raven se mit debout, tenant toujours le corps de Vanessa dans ses bras.

« Écoute… si je dois subir un châtiment pour ça, alors je me rendrai sans résister. Mais je ne partirai pas tant que cette fille ne sera pas soignée ! »

« Pitié ! Vous pouvez sûrement faire quelque chose pour sauver ma sœur ! » Déclara Sam.

« On sait que vous et ceux de votre espèce pouvez accomplir tellement de choses. Alors faîtes-le pour elle ! » Dit Nora.

Sans se demander comment ces jeunes humains pouvaient en savoir autant sur les Chiridirelles, Amy s'approcha pour examiner l'état de Vanessa. Une dizaine de secondes de silence après, elle répondit :

« On ne peut rien pour votre amie. »

Les larmes causées par le désespoir se formèrent alors dans les yeux de Sam et des autres aussi. Raven lança un regard sérieux à sa cousine.

« Amy, as-tu entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne partirai pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas soigner. » Dit-elle.

« Tu sais qu'elle est le seul moyen que nous ayons de sauver cette humaine ? »

« Donner une part de soi-même. » Répondit une des Chiridirelles qui accompagnait avec Amy.

« Sacrifier une partie de son corps. » Ajouta l'autre.

Comme Amy le fera avec Razzia lorsqu'ils passeront leur pacte entre les tomes 10 et 11. Raven allait devoir faire la même chose pour Vanessa.

« Je vais le faire. » Dit Raven.

Amy retînt sa cousine par l'avant-bras pour l'en empêcher avant que celle-ci ne commette l'irréparable. D'une voix très sérieuse, elle essayait de la convaincre afin de l'en dissuader.

« Raven, tu n'as pas la moindre idée des conséquences que cela aura sur toi ! »

« Qu'importe ! Vanessa compte beaucoup pour moi ! Je veux qu'elle puisse vivre ! »

« Le lien ne fonctionnera pas ! Pas depuis un autre monde à une autre époque ! Ça te détruirait ! »

« Je ne suis plus sous ta tutelle désormais ! J'ai le droit de prendre les décisions qui me sont justes ! » Hurla Raven en libérant brusquement son bras de l'emprise d'Amy.

La future Légendaire se figea par stupéfaction. C'était bien la première fois que sa cousine lui criait dessus de façon autoritaire. Amy voyait les choses en face : Raven n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'apprentie désespérée qu'elle avait prise sous son aile il y a des millénaires de cela. Oh non, ce n'était plus la même. Après un moment de silence durant lequel les deux Chiridirelles se sont fixées intensément, Amy finit par lâcher un murmure :

« Tu as tellement changé. »

Elle devait bien l'admettre. Cependant, elle ignorait si c'était l'amour qui l'avait rendue ainsi. En tout cas, Raven possédait maintenant son propre libre-arbitre. Libre à elle de faire ses propres choix.

« Fais ce que tu veux. » Ajouta Amy avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Raven allongea par terre le corps de Vanessa. La jeune fille ne respirait déjà plus. Raven déchira son t-shirt au niveau de l'abdomen, là où la balle l'avait touchée. La Chiridirelle s'accroupie ensuite par-dessus le corps inanimé de Vanessa, et TAC ! Son œil du milieu, situé sur sa poitrine, s'éjecta de son corps pour s'enfoncer dans la blessure de Vanessa. Ses amis furent un peu dégoûtés ; on croyait voir un parasite alien en train de pénétrer dans le corps d'une de ses victimes pour y pondre ses œufs. En quelques secondes, l'œil avait réparé la blessure, synthétisant la peau, les vaisseaux sanguins et tout le reste.

La première étape accomplie, Raven s'écarta de Vanessa. Se mettant à genoux, elle ferma les yeux pour se connecter à son œil auto-amputé. La Chiridirelle ne bougeait plus d'un poil (façon de parler, puisque les Chiridirelles n'ont pas de poils), et soudain, BOUM ! Le corps de Vanessa sursauta. BOUM ! Comme lors des opérations consistant à ranimer le cœur à l'aide d'un défibrillateur. BOUM ! Exactement ce que Raven était en train de faire. BOUM !

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Vanessa rouvrît grand les yeux dans un halètement puissant. Elle était sous le choc, mais elle était surtout vivante ! Son frère et ses amies se sont aussitôt précipités sur elle et la prirent dans leurs bras, ne pouvant retenir leurs larmes de la revoir en vie. Visiblement, le voyage retour d'entre les morts devait être assez perturbant. Vanessa examina sa blessure et vît qu'elle avait un morceau identique au corps de Raven, agrémenté d'un gros œil. Ce même œil se referma, permettant à Raven de se reconnecter à son corps d'origine. Tout avait fonctionné.

« J'ai formé la structure de façon à réparer tes organes touchés et à ce que ton sang circule correctement. Ne t'en fais pas, cela ne changera rien à ta vie. » Dit Raven.

Le regard écarquillé de Vanessa se posa successivement sur Raven puis sur l'œil qu'elle avait à présent sur son abdomen ; le temps pour la jeune fille de prendre conscience de ce que son amie venait de faire pour la sauver.

« Tu… Tu m'as offert un de tes yeux ? » Articula-t-elle.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. » Répondit Raven.

N'obéissant qu'à ce que son cœur lui disait de faire, Vanessa se jeta dans les bras de Raven et l'étreignît fortement, submergée par l'émotion et la reconnaissance. La Chiridirelle lui rendit son étreinte et reçu même un bisou tendre sur la joue. Elle savourait cet instant, voulant qu'il dure à jamais. Puis Raven se desserra. Elle observa les yeux larmoyants de Vanessa et son sourire ému. Même quand elle pleurait, elle la trouvait jolie. Raven caressa sa joue et essuya la larme qui coulait.

« Alors… c'est maintenant que nos chemins se séparent ? » Comprit Vanessa, alors que son sourire venait de s'estomper.

Raven acquiesça tristement avant de répondre :

« Une part de moi restera toujours avec toi. »

Cette fois, les larmes de Vanessa étaient des larmes de mélancolie. Toutes les deux s'étreignirent plus fermement, dans l'espoir de ne jamais oublier ce dernier contact avant de se dire adieu. Raven posa le regard sur ses amis. Ces derniers se joignirent à l'accolade. La taille naturellement grande de la Chiridirelle lui permît d'envelopper tous ses amis dans ses bras. Les souvenirs de leur aventure refaisaient surface, du moment où le groupe avait rencontré Raven, en passant par les obstacles qu'ils avaient affronté ensemble, jusqu'à lui dire adieu. Elle leur murmura :

« Ne m'oubliez jamais. »

« Il faut y aller. » Rappela aussitôt Amy.

Ils se délacèrent non sans une certaine douleur émotionnelle dans leur cœur.

« Adieu, les amis. »

Et c'est sur ses mots que Raven et ses congénères disparurent dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Nos jeunes héros les ont observé partir. C'est sûr : ils n'oublieraient jamais cette aventure hors du commun, comme la fois où Vanessa s'était transformée en jaguarianne. Ils n'oublieraient jamais le jour où leur chemin a croisé celui d'une Chiridirelle nommée Raven.

* * *

 _Point de vue de Raven_

Me revoilà revenue à mon point de départ. Nos deux compagnons d'armes avaient créé un portail interdimensionnel. Amy m'a invitée à passer la première. J'ai hésité. Lorsque je franchirais ce portail, je ne serai plus la même. Pire, les souvenirs de Vanessa et mes amis s'effaceront instantanément. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir sauver ma Vanessa. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'ai plus aucun regret désormais. Jetant un dernier regard derrière moi, je me remémorais une dernière fois les images de cette aventure qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur tant de choses. Et ma Vanessa, qui est parvenue à ouvrir mon cœur.

 _Adieu, ma belle humaine_ , furent mes dernières paroles avant de franchir le portail.


	23. Épilogue

_Point de vue de Vanessa_

Chère Raven,

Parfois, les gens prennent cette étrange habitude d'écrire sur papier ce qu'ils ont envie de raconter à des proches qu'ils ne reverront jamais ; généralement parce qu'ils sont morts ou parce qu'ils ont disparu. C'est comme rédiger une lettre que tu n'enverras jamais au final. Pourquoi le fais-je ? Pourquoi je continue de m'accrocher à l'illusion que ces mots te parviendront un jour, alors que j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il n'en sera rien ? Je sais maintenant pourquoi : on le fait parce que ça nous rassure quelque part au fond de nous. Le seul point qui nous différencie de tous ceux qui font ça, c'est que nous sommes séparées par deux frontières quasi infranchissables. Tu te trouves dans un autre monde, un monde fictif, dans un passé lointain qui est ton présent à toi. Et moi, dans le monde réel, situé dans mon présent à moi.

Après ton départ, les évènements sont restés gravés dans notre mémoire. Curieusement, personne, pas même mes amies, ne m'ont demandé ce que ça fait de revenir du royaume des morts. S'ils savaient ce que j'y ai vu et qui j'y ai rencontré en vrai. Je peux te dire que depuis ce jour, j'ai officiellement trouvé la foi. Mais revenons à ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Nous sommes restés quelques jours au ranch de l'oncle Ernest avant qu'on ne choisisse finalement de rentrer en France, plus tôt que prévu. Ernest et Mike étaient encore sous le choc eux aussi, même s'ils n'ont eu que des rôles très secondaires dans cette aventure. Ils ont promis de ne rien dire à personne. Mais moi, contrairement au reste du groupe, il y avait quelque chose en plus qui pesait sur mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de réfléchir à ce que c'était, mais je savais au moins que c'était dû à ton absence.

L'affaire est vite remontée jusqu'aux médias. Bien sûr, le gouvernement a envoyé tout un tas de spécialistes pour comprendre l'enquête, mais tout leur est resté inexplicable. Nous resterons à jamais les seuls à connaître ce qui s'est réellement passé. Les photos prises en cachette du cadavre de Crasoar ont enflammé internet, à la plus grande joie des amateurs de théorie du complot. Le réalisateur Michael Moore en a même parlé dans un de ses documentaires, utilisant cette affaire comme énième prétexte pour dénoncer les méfaits du capitalisme américain qui cherche à nous cacher la vérité.

Trois ans ont passé depuis que tu nous as quittés. Lorsque tu es partie, jamais je n'ai eu le cœur aussi lourd. Il m'aura fallu trois ans pour enfin me rendre compte de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, Raven. C'était un sentiment que je m'étais refusé d'admettre. Et aujourd'hui, j'en ai le cœur encore plus lourd qu'avant parce que je n'ai pu te l'avouer à temps : moi aussi je t'aimais. Tu le savais peut-être déjà, mais j'aurai aimé te l'avouer à voix haute. Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai attendu que tu entres en contact avec moi pour pouvoir te le dire. Mais depuis tout ce temps, tu ne t'es jamais manifestée. L'espoir que j'ai de voir ton œil s'ouvrir et entendre de nouveau ta voix se dissipe de jour en jour. J'ignore ce qu'il a bien pu t'arriver lors de ton retour sur Alysia, mais je prie encore de pouvoir te reparler. Reviens-moi, je t'en prie.

En attendant, grâce aux Légendaires, je sais toujours vers où regarder pour ne pas t'oublier. Je ne sais comment nos semblables respectifs réagiraient s'ils apprenaient tous que la première personne de qui nous sommes tombées amoureuses appartient à une espèce très différente. Qu'importe. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas honte de dire que mon premier amour était une Chiridirelle. Chaque être doit avoir le droit d'aimer qui il souhaite, peu importe la race ou l'apparence, car l'amour sincère triomphera toujours.

À l'heure où j'écris ses lignes, je me trouve assise devant le bureau de ma chambre. Dans pas longtemps, Sam et moi allons rejoindre nos amies pour passer du temps ensemble à notre fan-club. Nous ne t'oublions pas, Raven. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais.

Ta Vanessa.

* * *

 _Point de vue régulier_

 _Alysia, autre époque, sur l'île des Chiridirelles_

À l'instant même où Raven avait posé le pied sur son monde natal, la folie l'a emportée. Amy l'avait prévenue. Aussitôt, les souvenirs de Vanessa, de ses amis, et de toute leur aventure se sont effacés. Raven était entrée dans une rage incontrôlable qui lui avait fait perdre toute sa raison. Elle ne faisait plus la différence entre ses semblables et ses ennemis. Elle ne désirait plus que tuer et casser tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, comme si cela pouvait soulager l'insupportable douleur qui la consumait en attendant d'être à nouveau complète. Ses sœurs durent la maintenir pour la ramener dans leur cité où elles l'emprisonnèrent dans une grande crevasse qui leur servait autrefois de fosse commune. Après cela, Raven se retrouva emmurée vivante pour le restant de ses jours. Ses congénères étaient contraintes de le faire, la laisser dans la nature aurait été trop risqué.

Tandis qu'Amy et les Chiridirelles se préparaient pour la guerre contre la Galinas – celle qui marquera la quasi extinction des deux espèces – Raven ne cessait de faire résonner ses hurlements dans l'obscurité totale de sa prison sans issue. Des cris stridents que seuls les démons pouvaient pousser. Chaque jour, elle se cognait continuellement contre les parois ou bien frappait dessus sans relâche.

L'heure a sonné. La reine ordonna à tout son peuple de prendre son envol pour partir affronter la race des volatiles afin de démontrer à Alysia la supériorité des Chiridirelles. Pendant qu'Amy volait vers le champ de bataille aérien avec son peuple, elle repensa une dernière fois à sa cousine. Ça lui faisait mal de devoir l'enfermer à vie. Néanmoins, elle prit conscience au fond d'elle que l'amour n'avait fait que la rendre plus forte. Serait-il donc vrai ? L'amour n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose ? Bien sûr, et ça tous les légenfans le savent, ce dont notre future Légendaire ne se doutait pas à cet instant, était qu'elle connaîtrait à son tour le bien que peut engendrer certaine forme d'amour, comme l'amitié, même avec un humain à qui il manque un bras.

 **FIN.**

* * *

► _I Just Can't Stop Loving You_ – par Michael Jackson


	24. Anecdotes

**Mes sources d'inspiration** :

La ville de **Parkdale** dans l'Oregon existe réellement. J'ai choisi cette petite ville pour ses beaux paysages avec le Mont Hood et la grande forêt qui l'entoure. Endroit que j'ai découvert par le biais d'un film culte qui a été tourné là-bas : **_Forest Warrior_** , un sacré nanar pour enfants avec Chuck Norris qui joue un trappeur karatéka en costume d'amérindien pouvant se transformer en ours, en loup et en aigle (les trois animaux symbolisant le chamanisme) et qui castagne des vilains bûcherons voulant raser la forêt. Un film tellement mal joué, mal réalisé, exagéré et médiocre qu'il en devient ridiculement drôle, d'où le fait que c'est un nanar.

Quand j'ai imaginé un oncle pour Nora, j'ai directement pensé à l'appeler Ernest, en hommage à **l'Oncle Ernest** , personnage iconique d'une série de jeux vidéo d'aventure ludo-éducative sur CD-ROM qui a eu beaucoup de succès dans les années 2000. Un univers poétique à redécouvrir.

Le personnage de l'agent Mansley tire son nom du méchant du film **_Le Géant de Fer_**. À part que son prénom n'est pas Barry, mais Kent. C'est le genre de personnage qu'on utilise pour dénoncer l'ultra-protectionnisme américain (petite précision : non, je ne suis pas anti-américain). L'histoire du _Géant de Fer_ m'a en partie inspiré pour cette fanfic. Là encore, c'est une œuvre à redécouvrir.

Il y a également un peu de **_Pocahontas_** de Disney. Autre chef-d'œuvre absolu. Comme dans _Le Géant de Fer_ , on y retrouve l'histoire d'une rencontre en forêt entre deux êtres d'un monde différent qui noue un lien impossible.

Et enfin **_Apocalypto_** , le délire de Mel Gibson qui dresse un portrait barbare et mensonger de la civilisation maya. Bien qu'il m'ait inspiré pour concevoir ma propre vision des Chiridirelles (notamment avec la scène du sacrifice), c'est un film qu'il vaut mieux ne pas regarder, à moins d'avoir le cœur solide et de s'être bien renseigné avant sur ses erreurs historiques. Parce que là franchement, ces mayas-là ressemblent plus aux aztèques.


End file.
